Sunday Afternoon's
by AngealSword
Summary: UA. Cloud est forcé de déménager car sa mère vient de trouver un nouveau travail. Etant nouveau dans cette nouvelle petite ville, il va alors pour la première fois se faire des amis et faire également la rencontre du beau Zack Fair...
1. Prologue

**Titre : **Sunday Afternoon's

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA Romance et malheureusement Deathfic…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire fait référence à un mélange de Final Fantasy VII et Kingdom Heart, les personnages de ses deux univers vont donc se côtoyer.

**Sunday Afternoon's**

**Prologue**

**By lemon-sprinkles**

C'était un dimanche après-midi.

Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient et Cloud était grincheux.

Sa mère avait obtenu un nouveau travail qui exigeait qu'elle déménage de la banlieue confortable de la Ville du Crépuscule, à la grande ville qu'était le Jardin Radieux. Cela signifiait que Cloud devait également suivre le mouvement.

Il n'avait jamais pensé que c'était mauvais de déménager quand il était plus jeune, quand il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis et aucune attache, mais sa mère venait d'obtenir son travail avant que sa dernière année d'école ne commence. Il s'était promis que cette année serait différente. Qu'il AURAIT des amis qu'il fréquenterait chaque jour et avoir quelques cours auxquels il n'irait pas.

Mais maintenant qu'il déménageait, cela voulait également dire qu'il devait se faire de nouveaux amis, et il n'était pas bon à ça. Vincent était son seul ami constant et ils avaient tendance à se tenir à l'écart d'autre contact humain. Mais quand ils avaient décidés tous les deux de changer de lycée, il était difficile de rester les 'solitaires'.

Un nouveau lycée voulait dire de nouveaux gens qui ne comprendraient pas le concept de Cloud et de Vincent qui aimaient être seuls. Cloud avait fini par se faire des amis et s'attacher à eux.

Mais maintenant Cloud devait déménager. Et il n'était pas heureux.

**« - Ca sera parfait, tu aimeras notre nouvelle maison ! C'est beaucoup plus grand qu'ici et nous avons même une arrière-cour ! » **Dit la mère de Cloud en souriant et posant une main sur son épaule. **« - Et je suis sûr que tu te feras de nouveaux amis. » **Ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

**« - Ouais Cloud, souris. »** Ajouta Roxas.

Le jeune frère de Cloud, Roxas. Comment pourrait-il l'oublier ?

Roxas était vraiment excité par le déménagement. Il quittait ses meilleurs amis, Hayner, Pence et Olette, mais ça ne semblait pas le déranger. Il était sûr qu'ils resteraient encore en contact et il était vraiment excité de quitter la Ville du Crépuscule.

Roxas voulait devenir chanteur et il pensait qu'en déménageant de la Ville du Crépuscule vers une grande ville lui donnerait une meilleure chance de réussir. Cloud trouvait que Roxas avait une voix stupéfiante, si seulement le gamin pouvait vaincre sa peur des gens. Roxas était aussi timide que Cloud, mais il était plus optimiste. Cloud était convaincu que Roxas avait été adopté.

La voiture tourna dans une rue et entra dans un quartier ensoleillé.

**« - Par Holy… merde. »** Chuchota Cloud en regardant toutes les maisons.

**« - N'est-ce pas parfait ? »** Demanda sa mère.

Parfait était une litote. Les maisons étaient fraichement peintes, les pelouses toutes tondues et les jardins en pleine floraison et tout semblait… identique.

Cloud était habitué à un voisinage avec de vieilles maison, et différentes des unes des autres, et on savait quelle sorte de personne vivait dans ces maisons. Ici, tout était identique et ennuyeux. Ça lui rappelait le film _The Stepford Wives_.

Il frissonna un peu.

Ils tournèrent dans une autre rue et s'arrêtèrent dans l'allée d'une grande maison. **« - Magnifique, n'est-ce pas ? »** Demanda sa mère en se garant et prenant les clés de la voiture. Elle resta assise derrière le volant un moment, admirant la maison. Elle était plus grande que ce à quoi la famille était habituée. La maison était blanche avec des volets verts et une grande porte en chêne. Elle semblait tout droit sortie d'un catalogue. **« - Qu'en pensez-vous ? »** Cloud arracha ses yeux de la maison et regarda sa mère. Elle débordait de fierté et avait une lueur enfantine dans ses yeux. il ne voulait pas lui dire qu'il l'a détesté et il ne voulait pas ruiner le déménagement plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Donc il se força à sourire.

Roxas était déjà sorti de la voiture et en fit le tour pour aller ouvrir le coffre, tandis que leur mère se dirigeait vers la maison. Cloud soupira lourdement et ouvrit la portière. Même le soleil semblait plus brillant et plus gai ici. Il regarda vers la maison de son voisin et vit deux garçons assit sur le porche. Le premier avait des cheveux rouges qui se dressaient en pique partout. Il était à moitié allongé, les pieds étendu devant lui. L'autre garçon jouait avec un chat et un morceau de ficelle, ses cheveux blonds attrapant la lumière du soleil et les faisant presque briller.

Cloud pouvait déjà ressentir l'excitation que cet endroit devait offrir.

_**A suivre…**_


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre : **Sunday Afternoon's

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA Romance et malheureusement Deathfic…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire fait référence à un mélange de Final Fantasy VII et Kingdom Heart, les personnages de ses deux univers vont donc se côtoyer.

**Sunday Afternoon's**

**Chapitre 1**

**By lemon-sprinkles**

Cloud était couché sur la pelouse, profitant des rayons du soleil. Les déménageurs étaient arrivés peu de temps après eux et avaient commencé à décharger les affaires. Cloud pensait qu'il valait mieux qu'il reste hors de leur chemin et en profiter pour rattraper les heures de sommeil qui lui manquait.

Son petit somme fut cependant interrompu quand une ombre s'approcha de lui. Cloud ouvrit un œil et vit un garçon avec de grands yeux bleus lui faire un grand sourire.

**« - Salut ! Je suis Demyx ! »** Dit le garçon en tendant la main vers Cloud.

Maintenant que Cloud avait les deux yeux ouverts, il remarqua que c'était le même garçon qui jouait avec le chat sous le porche. Celui avec les cheveux rouges était à quelques pas d'eux et regardait les déménageurs s'occupait d'une caisse particulièrement lourde avec un air amusé plaqué sur le visage.

Cloud essaya de lui sourire en retour, mais cela devait plutôt ressemblait à une grimace. Il se leva, époussetant les brins d'herbe et tendit à son tour la main.

**« - Salut… je suis Cloud ! »** Dit-il en prenant la main de Demyx et la serrant.

**« - Soyez les bienvenus dans le quartier ! » **Dit Demyx d'une voix chantante. Il se retourna rapidement et tendit la main vers le roux pour le tirer vers eux.

**« - Et voici Axel ! »**

Axel sourit et fit un geste de salut en direction de Cloud.

Le blond remarqua qu'Axel avait des petits tatouages sous ses yeux. Étaient-ce censé être des larmes ? Oh mon dieu, Cloud aurait-il à faire à des gens encore plus émotionnels ? Roxas et Vincent étaient bien suffisants pour lui.

**« - Je sais que le voisinage semble un peu ennuyeux, mais dès que vas en ville, c'est beaucoup plus excitant ! » **Dit Demyx en souriant toujours.

Cloud allait dire quelque chose quand Demyx poussa un cri aigu le plus terrifiant que Cloud ait jamais entendu. Et pourtant il avait subi les cris que Yuffie poussait par moment.

Cloud ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce que le bruit s'arrête et les ouvrit à temps pour voir Demyx se précipiter dans l'allée tout droit vers Roxas qui ressemblait à une biche prise dans les phares d'une voiture.

Axel rigola légèrement et se tourna vers Cloud.

**« - Demyx est quelquefois très excité et aime rencontrer de nouveaux gens. Il est un peu comme un chiot, sauf qu'il est un peu plus dingue… »**

Cloud grogna en réponse et regarda Demyx s'agitait avec enthousiasme devant Roxas qui était toujours figé. Ah oui, Roxas allait aimer ce gars.

**« - Yo ! Tu te fais de nouveaux amis ? »**

Cloud et Axel se tournèrent pour voir un adolescent grand et maigre s'approcher d'eux, les cheveux aussi rouges que ceux d'Axel et des lunettes de soleil remontaient sur son front.

**« - Ca s'appelle être poli et courtois, deux qualités que tu n'as pas. » **Répondit Axel en haussant un sourcil et lui tirant la langue.

_Ces deux-là devaient sans doute être frères,_ pensant Cloud.

Alors que l'adolescent s'approchait un peu plus de Cloud, il put remarquer que lui aussi avait des tatouages sur le visage. Était-ce une tradition bizarre dans la famille ? Etait-ce une sorte de moyen d'indiquer qu'ils étaient plus des enfants ? Pourquoi diable quelqu'un se ferait tatouer le visage ?

**« - … Hé, tu m'écoutes ? »**

Cloud cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de remarquer que l'adolescent l'avait atteint et lui avait vraisemblablement parlé.

**« - Je disais que mon était Reno et il semblerait que nous soyons voisin ! » **Il lui fit un clin d'œil et porta un cure-dent à sa bouche.

**« - Oh, je suis Cloud. »** Fit-il en faisant un signe de tête et il détourna les yeux pour regarder Demyx qui essayait maintenant de jouer avec les cheveux de Roxas.

Il les regarda avec un léger amusement, écoutant à moitié la conversation entre Axel et Reno.

**« - Où étais-tu ? » **Demanda Axel en donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule de Reno. **« - Demyx et moi t'attendions pour aller au centre-ville. »**

**« - Pff, allez au centre-ville à pied ! J'étais chez Zack. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis un moment, tu sais comment sont les choses. »**

Axel fit simplement un signe de tête et sourit. **« - J'espère qu'il va bien. »**

Subitement, Demyx attira Roxas dans une étreinte et tout ce qui pouvait faire le jeune garçon, c'était de se débattre et de pousser quelques cris emmitouflés.

**« - Aw, connerie. DEMYX, LÂCHE-LE ! » **Cria Axel, en les rejoignant rapidement pour tenter de libérer Roxas du câlin impromptu.

Reno s'avança aux côtés de Cloud et regarda Axel tentait de les séparer.

**« - On apprend vite à oublier l'espace personnel quand Demyx est là. » **Fit Reno en riant légèrement. **« - Yo, c'est une bonne chose que tu m'es rencontré… je suis le gars le plus cool de la ville. Être avec moi signifie que tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter d'être mis à l'écart, ou seul ! »** Dit-il en se pointant du pouce et faisant un clin d'œil.

_Ce gars est vraiment suffisant_, pensa Cloud.

**« - Ne pas être seul… ouais… génial. » **Cloud roula des yeux et enfonça ses mains dans ses poches.

**« - Demain soir, quelques amis et moi allons faire un tour sur Chemin de Travers. Le meilleur endroit de la ville, les hamburgers sont une bénédiction et tu meurs pour une glace ! Tu dois absolument venir ! » **Reno passa son bras autour des épaules de Cloud et les fit avancer dans l'allée. Demyx semblait avoir gagné cette bataille.

**« - Je n'accepte pas de refus ! En plus, je veux que tu rencontres mes amis. » **Ajouta Reno.

Cloud ignora le bras de Reno et fit un signe de tête.

**« - Aussi longtemps que tu n'essayes pas de me serrer dans tes bras… » **Dit-il en aidant Roxas à se sortir du tas.

* * *

**« - Alors les garçons, que pensez-vous de l'endroit ? »** Demanda leur mère en prenant une autre part de pizza.

Cloud haussa les épaules et joua avec sa nourriture.

**« - C'est bien je suppose… »** Dit-il en regardant sa nourriture. Devait-il dire à sa mère qu'il s'était peut-être, déjà, en quelque sorte, fait un ami ? S'il le faisait, il avait le pressentiment qu'elle lui dirait quelque chose comme 'Je te l'avais dis' ou 'Mon bébé s'est déjà fait de nouveaux amis !' et il ne le souhaitait pas vraiment.

**« - J'ai rencontré un gars qui semble cool… il m'a invité à allé au Chemin de Travers, qui est apparemment stupéfiant… ça pourrait être amusant. »**

Sa mère se contenta de sourire et lui fit un clin d'œil. Rien de plus, juste un sourire. Ce qui était plus mauvais que si elle disait n'importe quoi.

**« - A quoi penses-tu Roxas ? »** Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers son plus jeune fils qui était bien silencieux.

**« - Um… maman… je ne crois pas que ce soit sûr ici… »** Fit-il en levant les yeux vers elle, la mâchoire serrée et les yeux légèrement écarquillé. Il poignardait à plusieurs reprises une feuille de laitue avec sa fourchette.

**« - Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Ce voisinage est une des communautés les plus sûres dans laquelle tu vivras ! »**

**« - Il s'est fait prendre dans les bras aujourd'hui et maintenant il croit que tout le monde va chercher à le tuer. » **Exposa simplement Cloud.

**« - Je ne crois pas qu'ils me tueront ! Je crois juste que je pourrais être agressé … ou _violé _! » **Ses yeux étaient encore plus écarquillé et il semblait être sur le point de pleurer.

Roxas était vraiment mélodramatique.

**« - Si quelqu'un te serre dans ses bras, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il va te violer, chéri ! » **Déclara alors sa mère avec un petit sourire qui se transforma bientôt en un grand sourire. Qui devint à son tour un rire étouffé.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui fait rire ! » **S'écria alors Roxas en jetant sa part de pizza et lançant un regard furieux à son assiette comme si elle venait de le menacer de le violer aussi.

* * *

**« - Fais-moi confiance, la nourriture est impressionnante. Encore mieux que n'importe quel McDonald où tu es allé ! » **Dit Reno en attrapant des clés dans sa poche en remontant l'allée de Cloud. Il lui fit signe de le suivre dans la rue. **« - Outre la chance de rencontrer des gens, qui sont mes amis ! J'espère qu'ils seront bientôt les tiens aussi ! »**

Il monta dans une petite Honda rouge et ouvrit les portières. Cloud ouvrit sa portière et regarda l'intérieur de la voiture.

Ce fut une vraie surprise, la voiture était vraiment très propre. Il s'était attendu à ce que Reno soit le genre de gars qui laissait ses déchets vides dans la voiture durant bien trois millénaires.

**« - Ouais… c'est ma fierté et ma joie. Son nom est Jenny ! »**

**« - Comme le crevettier… »** Marmonna Cloud.

**« - Crevettier ? De quoi mec ? Ce n'est pas un crevettier ! »**

Cloud regarda Reno par-dessus le toit de la voiture et sourit. **« - Je sais que ce n'est pas un crevettier, mais Forrest Gump a appelé son bateau Jenny… Tu n'as jamais vu Forrest Gump ? »**

_Apparemment non_, décida Cloud en voyant l'air perdu de Reno. **« - Laisse tomber… » **Dit Cloud en montant dans la voiture. **« - Alors à quelle distance est cet endroit ? » **Demanda-t-il alors que Reno s'installait derrière le volant et attaché sa ceinture.

**« - Oh, seulement à dix minutes d'ici, mais après que nous ayons mangé et récupérer quelques copains, nous irons faire un tour en ville. Je vais te montrer qu'il y a plus dans cet endroit que des maisons identiques et un voisin trop joyeux. »**

Cloud fit un signe de tête et attacha lui aussi sa ceinture. Il commençait à être à l'aise alors que Reno mettait le contact.

Apparemment Reno aimait conduire en écoutant de la musique, incroyablement fort. Quand il mit le contact, un son incompréhensible sortit des enceintes. Cloud aurait sauté de son siège s'il n'avait pas la ceinture et se retint avec succès de crier comme une petite fille. Cela n'aurait pas vraiment importé s'il avait crié de toute façon, parce que le son aurait été camouflé par la musique.

**« - Oups, désolé pour ça ! » **Dit Reno en éteignant la stéréo et en souriant. **« - Les enceintes ont un bon son, eh ? » **Il lança un clin d'œil à Cloud et se mit en route. **« - Bien, d'abord nous allons aller récupérer mon ami Sephiroth. Il a toujours une expression sur le visage qui te fait penser que tu as insulté sa mère et qu'il va te tuer. Mais en fait, c'est un gars assez calme, bien qu'un peu intimidant. Zack est le second que nous prendrons. C'est un gars génial, toujours en train de rire et joyeux et… » **Reno regarda Cloud et rigola. **« - Tout ce que tu sembles détester ! Ne t'inquiète pas, il respecte mieux les espaces personnels que Demyx. »**

Ils restèrent ensuite silencieux pendant que Reno tapotait ses doigts sur le volant sur l'air d'une de ses chansons. Ils tournèrent dans quelques rues et finirent par s'arrêter devant une maison de taille moyenne.

**« - Attends ici. »** Dit Reno en sortant de la voiture et remontant l'allée.

Cloud regarda Reno frapper à la porte et un grand homme lui ouvrir. Ses longs cheveux argentés attrapaient n'importe quelle lumière venant du ciel et renvoyait la lueur. Reno commença à parler de manière animée et bientôt l'homme fit un signe de tête et sortit à la suite de Reno.

Reno sautilla jusqu'à la voiture et se remit derrière le volant pendant que l'autre jeune homme ouvrait une des portières arrières.

**« - Sephiroth, voici Cloud, Cloud c'est Sephiroth ! »**

Cloud se retourna et serra la main que Sephiroth lui tendait. Reno n'avait pas exagéré quand il avait dit que Sephiroth était intimidant.

**« - Ravi de te rencontrer. »** Dit Sephiroth en lâchant la main de Cloud.

Le blond se contenta d'un signe de tête et sourit légèrement.

**« - Maintenant ! Nous voilà partis, là-bas dans le bleu sauvage ! »** Cria subitement Reno en mettant le contact. Cloud se retourna vers Sephiroth qui semblait seulement légèrement ennuyé. Il était probablement habitué à ces éclats.

L'arrêt à la maison suivante ne fut pas très long et Reno le passa à parler du nouveau type d'hélicoptère de police que la ville recevrait. Il semblerait que Reno soit un passionné d'hélicoptère. Cloud n'avait pas vraiment envie de le voir derrière les commandes d'un hélicoptère si ses aptitudes étaient les mêmes que celle qu'il avait pour la voiture.

Le prochain arrêt se fit devant une petite maison qui semblait chaleureuse. _Ca doit être la maison de Zack_, pensa Cloud.

Reno alla jusqu'à la porte et appuya sur la sonnette. Il attendit un moment avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et qu'un jeune homme brun lui saute dessus. Ils luttèrent tous les deux durant quelques minutes avant qu'ils n'abandonnent et rigolent.

Ensemble ils remontèrent l'allée en se poussant mutuellement jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent la voiture. Ils grimpèrent à l'intérieur et Cloud se tourna vers le nouveau venu.

Ses yeux croisèrent immédiatement les yeux de Zack et Cloud ne put s'empêcher de le regarder fixement. Ils étaient d'une couleur bleu-violine, différent de tout ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent. Cloud revint à la réalité quand Reno lui donna un coup de coude dans le bras.

**« - Et voici Zack ! »** Dit Reno en souriant.

Zack offrit un sourire à Cloud et le salua.

**« - Hé ! Ravi de te rencontrer… Cloud ! »** Dit-il, essayant de se souvenir de son nom.

Cloud le salua en retour et se remit droit sur son siège.

Une légère rougeur envahit les joues de Cloud quand il se rappela comment il l'avait regardé fixement. Les gens normaux ne faisaient pas les godiches devant les étrangers et les gars normaux ne regardaient pas fixement les yeux d'autres gars, surtout la première fois qu'on les rencontre.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc sur le Chemin de Traverse et Cloud dut reconnaître que les hamburgers étaient vraiment bons. Puis ils finirent la soirée à lui montrer quelques parcs, centre commercial et point de repère. Reno et Zack faisaient pleins de commentaires sur les lieux tandis que Sephiroth ajoutait de temps en temps quelques faits historiques.

Le dernier endroit où ils allèrent, Reno s'arrêta et ils descendirent de voiture. Cloud regarda autour de lui et vit un petit mur en pierre et un champ ouvert derrière. Il les suivit alors qu'ils se dirigèrent vers le mur et observa. Après le mur, la terre était en pente raide, mais ensuite elle s'aplanissait. Au milieu de la vallée se trouvait un vieux chantier avec une moitié de tour construite.

**« - Ca devait être un nouvel hôpital, mais pendant la construction, quelques personnes sont mortes et ils ont donc tout abandonné. Ils ont tout laissé pour une raison bizarre. Je crois que ça les effrayer vraiment. » **Dit Zack en se postant aux côtés de Cloud et regardant le vieux chantier.

**« - C'est affreux certainement… comment sont-ils mort… je veux dire, les gens du site ? » **Demanda Cloud en observant toujours le chantier.

**« - Un des murs est tombé. C'était voué au drame dès le début. Pas assez de fond et une entreprise merdique avait été embauché pour la construction. Nous venons souvent ici, surtout parce que personne d'autre ne le fait. Il n'y a que nous trois, et maintenant quatre, qui sommes disposés à braver les fantômes pour venir ici. » **Dit Zack en se retournant et s'appuyant contre le mur.

Cloud fit de même et regarda Zack. Même s'il faisait sombre et qu'il n'y voyait pas grand-chose, il pouvait encore voir les yeux de Zack. La langue de Cloud s'assécha dans sa gorge et il commença à rougir de nouveau.

Il était dans le pétrin.

_**A suivre…**_


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre : **Sunday Afternoon's

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA Romance et malheureusement Deathfic…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire fait référence à un mélange de Final Fantasy VII et Kingdom Heart, les personnages de ses deux univers vont donc se côtoyer.

**Sunday Afternoon's**

**Chapitre 2**

**By lemon-sprinkles**

**« - Alors tu es parti depuis une semaine et tu ne m'as pas appelé une fois ! Je suis surprise ! » **Dit Tifa au téléphone.

**« - Yah, désolé pour ça, les choses se sont précipités. S'inscrire à l'école, défaire les cartons, faire connaissance avec des… gens intéressant. » **Dit Cloud en fouillant dans une des nombreuses boites qu'il n'avait pas encore défait.

**« - Gens intéressants ? Comme de nouveaux amis ? » **Demanda-t-elle. Cloud pouvait bien l'imaginer en train de hausser les sourcils.

**« - Peut-être. » **Marmonna-t-il. **« - Hé, comment vont Yuffie et Vincent ? » **Demanda-t-il rapidement, en essayant de changer de sujet.

**« - Ils vont biens, mais n'essaye pas de changer de sujet ! Donc tu as déjà de nouveaux amis ! C'est impressionnant en voyant comment tu t'es plaint longuement sur le fait que tu ne te feras jamais d'autres amis et que c'était si injuste ! »**

Quant elle commença à rire, Cloud fut tenté de balancer le téléphone contre le mur.

**« - Ben… ce sont des gars assez calme je suppose. »**

**« - Quels sont leurs noms ? »**

**« - Um, et bien il y'a Reno, c'est mon voisin. Il est un peu bizarre, très imbu de lui-même et amoureux de sa voiture. Puis il y a Sephiroth… il est calme et respecte l'espace personnel, ce qui est agréable. Il reste principalement silencieux et observe, mais nous nous entendons bien. Et puis il y a Zack. C'est un gentil garçon, il aime raconter des blagues et semble toujours sourire… il est vraiment cool. »**

Il n'y avait aucun moyen que Cloud ne mentionne le fait qu'à chaque fois qu'il regardait Zack, il oubliait comment utiliser son cerveau. Tifa n'était pas la meilleure personne à qui en parler. Elle lui donnerait des conseils et lui dirait à quel point c'était mignon. Elle agissait comme une sœur envers Cloud, c'est en partie pour cela qu'ils avaient rompus quand ils sortaient ensemble.

**« - Bien, je suis heureuse que tu ais rencontré certaines personnes ! Hâte d'aller à l'école ? » **En bruit de fond, il pouvait l'entendre s'asseoir sur son lit.

**« - Non pas vraiment, c'est l'école quoi. » **Cloud se retourna quand il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir. Roxas entra et s'assit sur le lit de Cloud. Il balança ses pieds dans le vide d'un air distrait et semblait dérangé par quelque chose.

**« - Uh, écoute je dois te laisser, je te rappellerais plus tard… okay ? » **Dit Cloud en se levant et en s'étirant.

**« - Bien sûr ! Mais c'est moi qui rappellerais, distrait comme tu es, tu oublieras. » **Dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Cloud regarda le téléphone fixement puis haussa les épaules.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » **Demanda Cloud en s'approchant de sa table de nuit pour y ranger ses affaires. **« - Axel et Demyx en sont pas venus t'aider à défaire tes affaires ? »**

**« - Si ils l'ont fait et y sont encore… je pense. Ils ont trouvés mes vieux jeux de Lego et ont commencé à construire des châteaux, ils ont voulu voir qui construirait le meilleur. Je ne sais pas, c'est devenu un peu fou après qu'Axel ait essayé de faire fondre un morceau de Lego. »**

**« - Oh… tu as laissé un pyromane dans ta chambre ? » **Demanda Cloud en arrêtant ce qu'il faisait. **« - Hé… est-ce une barrette dans tes cheveux ? »**

Roxas se saisit rapidement de la barrette en forme de papillon et la retira.

**« - Demyx aime vraiment mes cheveux… »**

* * *

C'était le dernier jour des vacances d'été et Reno avait persuadé Cloud de venir avec lui au parc d'attraction. Reno avait décidé d'en faire une grande journée et avait invité Zack et Sephiroth tandis qu'Axel invitait ses propres amis.

Présentement, Cloud était installé dans 'Jenny', écoutant Reno et Demyx chanter 'Bucky Done Gun' à plein poumon pendant qu'Axel battait la mesure du pied. Le pauvre Roxas était assit entre Axel et Demyx.

**« - Comment tous les autres vont nous rejoindre ? »** Demanda Cloud par-dessus le bruit.

**« - Um, Zack a emprunté la voiture de ses parents alors il va passer prendre quelques personnes et les autres prennent le bus… je pense. Nous avons prit Demyx parce qu'il semble avoir oublié où il vivait puisque qu'il squatte tout le temps chez nous… GET CRACKIN GET GET CRACKIN ! » **Cloud sursauta à l'éclat de voix soudain de Reno.** « - Désolé mec, c'est la partie préférée de la chanson, yo. »**

Cloud passa le reste du trajet à écouter les autres chanter des chansons de Lady Bouncer et autres artistes.

Quant ils arrivèrent finalement à destination, le soleil était déjà haut et émettait une chaleur étouffante.

Ils garèrent la voiture à l'ombre d'un arbre pour que l'intérieur de l'habitacle ne chauffe pas trop, mais ça ne semblait pas aider beaucoup. Ils s'avancèrent vers l'entrée du par cet remarquèrent un groupe de jeunes gens qui attendait devant.

Cloud reconnut Sephiroth et Zack aussitôt, mais les trois autres lui étaient inconnus. L'un d'eux sautillait autour d'eux, ses cheveux châtain suivant le mouvement du corps, pendant qu'un autre avec les cheveux argentés comme Sephiroth, mais un ton plus clair, était assit sur le trottoir. A côté de Zack, il y avait une fille aux longs cheveux marron attachés en une tresse. Un grand sourire était plaqué sur son visage alors qu'elle regardait Zack lancer ses clés de voiture en l'air et les rattraper derrière son dos.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, chacun interrompit ce qu'ils faisaient et regardèrent Zack qui s'avançait pour les accueillir.

**« - Cloudy ! Viens ici, je veux que tu rencontres quelqu'un ! » **Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Cloud et le conduisit vers la jeune fille.

**« - D'où sort 'Cloudy' ? »** Demanda Cloud alors que sa respiration se raccourcissait. Zack ne sembla pas l'entendre.

**« - Cloud, je veux que tu rencontres Aerith ! »**

Aerith agita la main et sourit à Cloud.

**« - Salut Cloud. » **Dit-elle, souriant toujours. Cloud lui sourit en retour.

**« - Sa mère l'a laissé venir me voir hier ! Elle a déménagé à la campagne il y a un an, et nous n'avons pas pu nous voir beaucoup, mais maintenant qu'elle est en ville pour quelques jours, j'ai pensé qu'elle pourrait venir avec nous au parc ! Je suis vraiment content qu'elle ait pu faire connaissance avec toi, Cloud. » **Zack garda son bras autour de Cloud et lui serra légèrement l'épaule.

Cloud n'avait pas remarqué à quel point il était près de Zack jusqu'à ce qu'il sentit le serrement. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils si près ? Cloud resta immobile, essayant de contrôler les battements de son cœur quand il entendit… bien, il n'entendait rien.

Il semblerait qu'Aerith et Zack avaient également remarqué l'absence de bruit parce qu'Aerith regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Zack et ce dernier suivit la direction de son regard.

Debout derrière eux se trouva un petit cercle autour de Roxas et du garçon aux cheveux châtain qui avait sautillé tout à l'heure.

Cloud s'approcha du cercle et regarda le garçon châtain, puis Roxas, puis à nouveau le garçon.

**« - Par… Holy. » **Chuchota Reno. Cela résumait à peu près les pensées de tout le monde à cet instant.

Ils étaient identiques. Si ce n'est la différence de couleur de cheveux et le style vestimentaire, on ne serait pas capable de les différencier l'un de l'autre. Peut-être que Cloud avait raison. Peut-être que Roxas avait vraiment été adopté.

**« - Huh… bien, Roxas voici Sora. » **Dit finalement Axel, rompant le silence.

Sora sembla se réveiller et fit un grand sourire.

**« - Salut Roxas ! Content de te rencontrer ! » **S'écria-t-il en tendant la main vers Roxas et riant. **« - Étonnant de voir à quel on se ressemble, eh ? » **Roxas saisit la main de Sora et la secoua avec enthousiasme.

**« - Content de te rencontrer également. » **Dit-il en souriant légèrement.

**« - Et voici Riku ! » **Dit Sora en désignant ledit Riku.

Le garçon aux cheveux argenté s'approcha pour tendre la main et sourit. **« - Heureux de vous rencontrer les gars ! »**

**« - Allez tout le monde, allons-y ! » **Dit Demyx en sautillant sur place comme s'il était prêt à faire pipi dans son pantalon s'il n'entrait pas dans le parc bientôt.

**« - Bon le mieux c'est que les gosses aillent de leur côté et que vous fassiez ce que vous voulez, et nous les grands, nous irons faire ce qu'on veut. Retrouvons-nous devant le stand de barbe à papa à… trois heures ? » **Déclara Reno.

**« - Gosses… » **Répéta Axel en lançant un regard furieux à Reno.

**« - Hé, si tu veux trainer avec les grands, arrête de te comporter comme un gosse. » **Fit Reno en poussant Axel vers le guichet d'entré.

Cloud regarda Sora et Demyx se dirigés vers l'entrée tandis qu'Axel, Roxas et Riku les suivaient avec un Axel ronchonnant.

Le parc était assez grand avec des attractions pour toutes les sortes de gens. Il y avait les classiques, comme les Tasses de Thé, les Balançoires géantes et la Chenille, puis celles à sensations fortes comme le Double Flipper, les Simulateurs, ou le Train de la Mort.

Cloud le fit tous, jusqu'à ce que Zack veuille faire les Montagnes Russes.

**« - Je n'aime pas les Montagnes Russes… » **Dit Cloud.

**« - Awww allez, s'il te plait ? » **Dit Zack en lançant à Cloud un regard de chiot battu et les lèvres tremblantes.

**« - Crois-tu vraiment que ce regard va marcher sur lui ? » **Fit Aerith en riant et tapotant la joue de Zack. **« - Je n'ai pas envie de les faire non plus. Est-ce que tu veux venir t'asseoir avec moi pendant qu'ils le font ? » **Demanda Aerith à Cloud.

**« - Um, bien sûr. » **Cloud ne voulait en fait pas reconnaître que les yeux de chiots battus fonctionnaient.

**« - Ennuyez-vous en restant assit alors ! » **Dit Zack avec un clin d'œil. Il marcha vers Sephiroth et Reno et les entraîna vers la file d'attente.

**« - Allons-y. » **Dit Aerith en désignant un petit banc à quelques mètres d'eux.

Cloud s'installa à côté d'Aerith et se permit de se détendre. L'air se refroidissait, mais les rayons du soleil les chauffaient suffisamment.

**« - Il parle beaucoup de toi. » **Dit alors Aerith, brisant le silence confortable les entourant. **« - Dès qu'il t'a rencontré, il m'a appelé et a commencé à parlé de toi. »**

Cloud regarda Aerith, une rougeur envahissant ses joues. **« - Vraiment ? »**

**« - Vraiment. Tu es le garçon qu'il a rencontré il y a une semaine, n'est-ce pas ? C'est le genre de garçon qui communique très facilement. » **Fit-elle en souriant légèrement.

**« - Oh, um… yah, c'est un gars vraiment gentil. » **Cloud baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures. Zack avait-il vraiment parlé de lui avec Aerith, ont-ils vraiment communiqué ? Cloud espérait qu'ils l'aient fait, mais c'était probablement juste un rêve. Mais d'après ce qu'Aerith disait…

**« - Je crois que vous iriez bien ensemble. » **Aerith rigola sottement et regarda vers les Montagnes Russes.

**« - Attends, quoi ?... ensemble ? Comme dans… » **Les yeux de Cloud s'écarquillèrent. Avait-elle vraiment dit ce qu'il croyait qu'elle ait dit ?

**« - Ouais, ensemble. C'est vraiment un garçon génial et je suis un peu jalouse. Lui et moi sommes sortis ensemble pendant quelques temps mais nous nous sommes séparés quand j'ai déménagé. Nous savions qu'entretenir une relation à distance ne durerait pas. »**

**« - Nous nous connaissons seulement depuis une semaine et il n'est pas de ce bord là, n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, il est sorti avec toi et je suis sorti avec une fille et… »**

**« - Calme-toi, tu vas finir par hyperventilé. » **Dit Aerith en posant une main sur son épaule. **« - Je n'ai pas dis que vous finirez par sortir ensemble, juste que vous allez tous deux construire une amitié spéciale. » **Elle sourit de nouveau et se leva.

Zack, Reno et Sephiroth revenaient vers eux. Zack et Reno avait tous deux d'énormes sourires sur leurs visages tandis que Sephiroth se débattait pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux en désordre.

**« - Je ne suis pas sûr que ça a été une bonne idée… » **Dit Sephiroth en essayant de démêler un nœud.

**« - Dis ça ! Tu m'as presque étranglé à mort quand tes cheveux sont arrivés jusque dans ma bouche ! » **Répondit Reno.

**« - Mes cheveux sont arrivés dans… ta bouche ? » **Demanda Sephiroth, en inspectant quelques mèches. **« - Je crois que nous devrions rentrer. J'ai besoin d'une douche. »**

_**A suivre…**_


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre : **Sunday Afternoon's

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA Romance et malheureusement Deathfic…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire fait référence à un mélange de Final Fantasy VII et Kingdom Heart, les personnages de ses deux univers vont donc se côtoyer.

**Sunday Afternoon's**

**Chapitre 3**

**By lemon-sprinkles**

**« - Dis-moi de nouveau pourquoi nous ne prenons pas la voiture ? » **Demanda Cloud en marchant dans la rue.

**« - Parce que je vais devoir la laisser seule et le parking scolaire est un endroit idéal pour voler une voiture, surtout une belle voiture sophistiquée comme Jenny. » **Répondit Reno en marchant aux côtés de Cloud.

C'était le premier jour d'école à l'Académie d'Appelstate et Cloud était un peu nerveux. Et ça ne l'aidait pas alors qu'il portait pour la première fois un uniforme à l'école. Il avait toujours été dans des écoles publiques, mais avec le déménagement, seule cette école était suffisamment proche de la nouvelle maison de Cloud.

Les uniformes n'étaient pas trop mauvais. Les vestes étaient noires, tout comme le pantalon, tandis que le gilet et la cravate étaient de couleur vert forêt. Cloud portait l'uniforme exactement comme le règlement le disait, mais il avait légèrement desserré la cravate. Pendant ce temps, Reno avait sa chemise hors de son pantalon, sa cravate était détachée et pendait à son cou et ses chaussures étaient défaites.

Cloud regarda derrière lui pour voir comment était Roxas. Il allait entrer en seconde et il était très nerveux. Il s'était assuré que ses chaussures brillent, avait fait sa cravate bien droite et avait même enlevé le bracelet en mousse qu'il portait tout le temps au poignet. Cloud trouvait qu'il ressemblait à un complet velléitaire.

Mais ce n'était même pas comparable à Demyx, qui marchait à côté de Roxas avec un sac à dos… inhabituel. Sur son dos, se trouvait un petit sac à dos en forme de Rondoudou. Cela le ramenait longtemps en arrière, quand Cloud avait l'habitude de regarder Pokémon religieusement. Il aurait été enchanté d'avoir un tel sac à dos à l'époque, mais plus maintenant.

**« - Porte mes livres. » **Dit Demyx à Axel qui les rejoignait.

**« - Pourquoi devrais-je porter tes livres ? Je t'ai dit que ce sac à dos serait trop petit. » **Répliqua Axel en le poussant.

**« - Je trouve que c'est mignon ! Maintenant porte mes livres parce que c'est ce que font les petits-amis ! »**

Axel poussa un soupir et se saisit des livres de Demyx.

**« - Quel cours as-tu en premier ? » **Demanda Reno alors qu'ils tournaient à un coin de rue.

**« - Le programme dit que j'ai mathématique en premier et par Holy. » **S'exclama Cloud quand il vit le bâtiment qui se dressait devant eux et vers lequel ils marchaient.

C'était école d'une beauté incroyable, fut la première chose qui apparut dans la tête de Cloud. Elle était grande, entièrement en pierre et du lierre grimpait le long des murs, couvrant presque tout mis à part quelques fenêtres. De gros chênes étaient alignés le long de l'allée, leurs larges branches ombrageant les alentour, laissant filtrer très peu de lumière. Il y avait une grande cour avec quelques bancs en pierre et une fontaine. Ça rappelait à Cloud une sorte de château.

**« - C'est un endroit agréable, yo. » **Dit Reno d'une voix trainante. **« - Mais prend garde au concierge. Je sais que cela sonne comme un cliché, mais il te découpera en morceau et t'utiliseras comme engrais si tu fais quelque chose qui endommage ses buissons. »**

Ils marchèrent dans la cour et Cloud regarda les étudiants autour d'eux. Ça lui faisait bizarre de voir tout le monde porter exactement la même chose, quoi qu'il pouvait déjà repérer quelle sorte de gens ils étaient juste en regardant leur façon de porter l'uniforme. Certaines filles avaient roulés le haut de leurs jupes jusqu'à la taille pour qu'elle soit plus courte, tandis que certains garçons avait complètement abandonnés leurs cravates et avait les premiers boutons de chemise déboutonnés. Reno semblait bien habiller comparé à certaines autres personnes.

Cloud jeta un coup d'œil vers Roxas qui suivait Axel et Demyx en direction d'un groupe de jeunes, dont deux d'entre eux étaient Sora et Riku, ainsi que d'autres personne qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Dont une avec des cheveux incroyablement roses, qui blessaient les yeux de Cloud à force de les regarder si longtemps.

**« - Hé, hé, hé ! » **Dit Zack en s'approchant de Reno et Cloud, son sourire joyeux plaqué sur le visage. **« - On peut dire que tu portes bien notre uniforme. » **Il rigola en s'arrêtant devant eux et portant son attention sur Cloud.

**« - Oi ! Et moi ? » **Demanda Reno en gonflant légèrement la poitrine.

**« - Tu es mignon, comme toujours. » **Dit Zack en tapotant la tête de Reno.

Subitement, les yeux de Reno s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche se recourba en un sourire suffisant alors qu'une fille blonde passait. Sa jupe était légèrement retroussée, mais elle semblait assez normale.

**« - HEY ELENA ! » **Cria Reno depuis l'autre côté du trottoir, attirant avec succès l'attention de ladite blonde.

Elle articula ce qui semblait être un 'quoi' et le regarda avec impatience. Reno fit alors un geste incroyablement sexuel avec sa main et sa bouche, et les yeux de Cloud s'agrandirent sous le choc.

**« - VA SUCER UNE BITE ET ETOUFFE-TOI AVEC ! » **Lui hurla-t-elle, jetant un gobelet de café à moitié vers le roux. Puis elle continua son chemin parmi les témoins de la scène qui prétendaient n'avoir rien vu et rien entendu sur ce qui venait d'arriver.

**« - Mec… qu'est-ce que c'était ? » **Demanda finalement Zack en frappant l'arrière de la tête de Reno. **« - Tu fais toujours toutes ces allusions sexuelles, alors que tu es encore vierge. »**

Reno bondit subitement sur Zack, les faisant tomber à terre. Cloud recula légèrement alors qu'il regardait avec un léger amusement Reno essayait d'empêcher Zack de crier encore plus fort qu'il était encore vierge.

**« - Idiot… » **Marmonna Reno en se relevant et époussetant sa veste. **« - Tu n'es pas supposé révéler un truc comme ça. »**

**« - Désolé… mais arrête de dire ça à toutes les filles, d'accord ? » **Dit Zack, toujours allongé au sol. **« - Hey Cloud, une main ? »** Demanda-t-il en tendant la sienne.

Cloud s'avança, ayant l'intention de l'aider, mais réussit seulement à trébucher sur la chaussure de Reno et tomber… directement sur Zack.

Sa tête entra presque en collision avec celle du brun, mais il réussit d'une façon ou d'une autre à garder une certaine distance. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés durant le processus, mais quand il les rouvrit, il regretta immédiatement de l'avoir fait.

Il croisa directement les prunelles de Zack.

_« Putain. »_ Pensa Cloud alors qu'il se retrouva dans l'incapacité de détourner les yeux.

Il resta là, n'osant pas bouger, même s'il savait qu'il devrait le faire. Mais chose intéressante, Zack ne fit lui non plus aucun mouvement qui indiquait qu'il était mal à l'aise. Il regardait fixement Cloud également.

**« - Hellooo ! La cloche va sonner, les gars ! » **Dit Reno, sortant avec succès Cloud de son étourdissement.

**« - Oh, désolé ! » **S'écria-t-il en se redressant, essayant de se sortir de la position dans laquelle il était. **« - Vraiment désolé. »** Cloud tendit le bras vers Zack pour l'aider à se redresser, ce qu'il aurait dû faire avant de trébucher.

**« - Merci. »** Dit Zack quand il fut sur pied. **« - Maintenant allons en classe ! » **Cria-t-il, agissant à présent comme si rien de maladroit n'était arrivé.

**« - Yah…. En classe. » **Répéta Cloud, en levant le poing en l'air avec peu d'enthousiasme.

**« - Où diable est Seph ? » **Demanda subitement Zack.

**« - Il mange des bébés. »** Répondit Reno.

**« - Quoi ? »** Cria Cloud.

Reno haussa juste les épaules et poursuivit joyeusement son chemin, oscillant d'un côté à l'autre et bousculant quelques personnes dans le processus. Cloud se demanda si Reno était constamment saoul, parce qu'il en avait vraiment l'attitude.

* * *

**« - Il n'y aura aucun bavardage quand je parle, il n'y aura pas de crachats, il n'y aura aucun cris, ni nourriture, ni boissons dans la salle de classe, et si je vous surprends en train de tricher ça sera un zéro pointé à l'examen. Il n'y aura aucune question. »**

Cloud regardait fixement vers l'avant de la classe son nouvel enseignant de Social, qui était connu sous le surnom de celui qui 'vomit des règles aléatoires qu'il demande à suivre'.

Une des règles disait que quiconque était trouvé endormi durant son cours ne serait pas toléré, cependant Zack n'avait pas dû écouter. Sa tête était posée sur le bureau à côté de Cloud, les bras pendants à ses côtés, tandis que ses yeux se fermer périodiquement de plus en plus longtemps.

Cloud donnait quelques fois des petits coups de coude dans les côtes de Zack, espérant le garder éveillé de manière à ce qu'il n'ait pas à subir la colère du professeur dès le premier jour d'école.

Heureusement, la cloche sonna et Cloud saisit son sac et donna un dernier coup à Zack, qui semblait s'être complètement endormi.

**« - Hein, quooii ? » **Fit Zack, perdu. **« - Merde, je me suis endormi… cool. » **Il se leva lentement et se saisit de ses affaires, se frottant le visage espérant se débarrasser des traces que lui avait fait ses livres. **« - Heeey, c'est le déjeuner ! » **S'écria-t-il en regardant sa montre. Il saisit Cloud par le bras et le traina hors de la classe.

**« - Saix est très dur, mais il passe la moitié des cours à te dire ce qu'il ne faut pas faire, et ensuite enseigner, donc c'est assez cool. » **Dit Zack, alors qu'il enroulait son bras autour de celui de Cloud et marcha vers ce qui semblait être la cafétéria.

Mais alors qu'ils traversaient les couloirs, Cloud se rendit compte qu'ils ne se dirigeaient pas vers la cafétéria, mais plutôt vers la sortie de l'école.

**« - Fais-moi confiance, tu ne veux pas aller à la cafétéria, c'est encore plus mauvais que dans un camp d'été de mauvaise qualité. » **Lui dit Zack alors qu'il lâchait son bras, ouvrit les portes et sortit dans le soleil chaud.

Il se dirigea vers un grand arbre et s'installa à son pied. Cloud se retourna et remarqua que personne d'autre n'était aux alentours.

**« - Est-ce que Reno et Sephiroth vont venir ? »** Demanda-t-il à Zack alors qu'il s'approchait de lui et s'installer à ses côtés.

**« - Sephiroth tire malheureusement les enseignants d'embarras en supervisant la cafétéria. Il impose plus de respect que la plupart des enseignants ici. Quant à Reno, il traine probablement avec un quelconque groupe de personne. On aurait pu le rejoindre, mais j'ai pensé que tu aurais préféré qu'on soit juste tous les deux dehors. » **Fit-il en souriant et regardant Cloud. **« - Je sais que l'arrivée dans une nouvelle école peut être un peu pénible et encore quand Reno te traine derrière lui pour présenter un peu plus de gens. »**

**« - Merci… c'est vraiment prévenant de ta part. » **Dit Cloud, en se permettant de se détendre.

**« - Alors… tu aime être ici ? Veux-tu toujours retourner dans ton ancienne ville ? » **Demanda Zack, en se mettant sur le ventre.

**« - Je veux revoir mes autres amis et franchement mon nouveau quartier m'insupporte… mais il y a des raisons qui me donne envie de rester… » **Il jeta un coup d'œil à Zack et le vit sourire légèrement.

**« - Et quelles sont ces raisons ? » **Demanda Zack, en levant les yeux vers Cloud toujours en souriant.

**« - Ben il y a cette nouvelle école, que je trouve absolument magnifique, cet endroit rend ma mère heureuse, j'ai rencontré des gars sympas appelés Reno et Sephiroth et… hmmm… » **Il marqua une pause pour réfléchir, regardant Zack du coin de l'œil, qui avait toujours un énorme sourire plaqués sur les lèvres. **« - Oh ouais et il y a le Peter's Drive Thu ! »** Dit-il, en riant quand il vit le visage de Zack perdre son sourire suffisant pour prendre une mine renfrognée.

Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Zack avait bondi sur Cloud. Les bras de Cloud partirent en avant pour tenter de se stabiliser, alors qu'il tombait avec un bruit sourd.

Zack enfourcha les hanches de Cloud, posant ses mains de chaque côté de la tête du blond.

**« - Es-tu sûuuur que c'est la seule raison ? » **Demanda-t-il, en approchant son visage de celui de Cloud.

Cloud sourit à Zack et ferma les yeux. **« - Ouais, je suis sûr ! »**

Zack se mordit la lèvre inférieure et fit son regard de chien battu. **« - Awwww… »**

Cloud commença à rire et repoussa Zack. **« - Bien, il y a encore une raison. Il y a ce gars impressionnant que j'ai rencontré, qui a un très beau sourire et une grande personnalité que j'ai jamais eu le privilège de connaître avant. »**

Zack eut un énorme sourire et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller. Cloud souriait lui aussi quand il remarqua quelque chose.

**« - Um Zack… ton nez commence à saigner… »**

**« - Merde ! » **Zack se saisit le nez, essayant de l'empêcher de couler sur lui. **« - Ce n'est rien, je saigne tout le temps de nez. » **Sa voix était emmitouflée par sa main. Il se leva et se pencha légèrement en avant.

Zack commença à avancer vers l'école et Cloud le suivit, bien que légèrement perplexe.

Si c'était quelque chose qui arrivait souvent, quel était cet éclat de peur qu'il avait vu dans les yeux de Zack ?

_**A suivre…**_


	5. Chapitre 4

**Sunday Afternoon's**

**Chapitre 4**

**By lemon-sprinkles**

**« - Ca n'a pas de sens ! »** Se plaignit Cloud, laissant tomber sa tête sur les livres.

**« - Bien sûr que si ça en a ! Allez, tu peux le faire ! » **Dit Zack depuis l'autre côté de la table de la cuisine.

C'était un mardi soir et Cloud subissait un bourrage de crâne pour un examen de math. En fait, il avait 'étudier' toute la semaine, mais avec ses autres devoirs et sa vie sociale, il n'avait fait que survoler ses leçons de maths.

Zack semblait avoir un don naturel pour les mathématiques. Bien, Zack semblait avoir un don naturel pour tout les cours, mais les mathématiques était une de ses plus forte matière, donc il avait offert de tirer Cloud d'embarras après l'école.

Il était maintenant onze heures du soir et Cloud ne comprenait toujours pas une des partie les plus importantes de la leçon.

**« - Allez, calme-toi, détends-toi et on s'y remets après. » **Dit Zack en tendant le bras à travers la table et prenant la main de Cloud.

Cloud se raidit un moment et se détendit lentement quand Zack commença à masser sa main.

_« Génial, il ne me tient pas seulement la main, il la masse. Ne fais rien qui pourrait gâcher cet instant. » _Pensa-t-il alors que Zack commençait à faire des petits cercles sur sa paume avec ses pouces.

**« - Ca fait du bien… » **Marmonna-t-il alors que ses yeux se fermaient lentement. Zack se contenta de sourire et massa un peu plus durement. **« - Quelle heure est-il ? »** Demanda Cloud.

**« - Il est… merde, il est déjà onze heures ! » **S'exclama Zack. **« - J'ai dit à mes parents que je serais à la maison avant dix heures… oh merde. »**

**« - Tu devrais rentrer alors. » **Dit Cloud, en reprenant regrettablement sa main et soulevant sa tête.

**« - Mais tu n'as pas encore assimiler cette dernière partie ! » **Les yeux de Zack s'écarquillèrent un peu, le souci gravé sur le visage. **« - Je ne peux pas te laisser aller à cet examen comme ça sans rien comprendre. »**

**« - Ne t'inquiète pas, je crois que je commence à comprendre. Je relierais les leçons et je ferais quelques exercices de pratique. Tu dois rentrer chez toi. » **Cloud se leva rapidement, renversant quelques livres dans le processus.** « - Merde. » **Soupira-t-il en se mettant à genoux pour les ramasser. Zack l'imita aussitôt, ramassant les feuillets qui s'étaient échappés des livres.** « - Merci. »** Dit Cloud en levant les yeux du sol. Il réalisa subitement à quel point il était proche de Zack. Si près qu'il pouvait voir ses cils. Son visage rougit subitement et il essaya de détourner les yeux.

Mais Zack avait d'autres idées. Il plaça rapidement une de ses mains sur la joue de Cloud et le fit tourner la tête vers lui. Il commença alors à caressa sa joue avec son pouce.

_« Fichu Zack et ses pouces ! »_ Cria mentalement Cloud.

Il avait l'impression de se penchait lentement vers le brun. Il était si proche qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Zack sur ses lèvres… juste quelques centimètres…

**« - Ooooh, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » **Demanda Roxas d'une voix trainante, en entrant dans la cuisine et se dirigeant vers le réfrigérateur. **« - Ne faites pas attention à moi ! » **Dit-il, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Cloud s'était brusquement reculé à l'interruption, l'humeur complètement ruinée.

**« - Bon je vais y aller maintenant ! » **Dit Zack en se levant. **« - Tu ne devrais pas être au lit ? » **Demanda-t-il à Roxas en lui lançant un regard interrogateur.

Roxas lui lança un regard noir et sortit de la cuisine, une banane à la main.

**« - C'est un gosse mignon, mais avec un sale caractère… comme un autre que je connais. » **Dit Zack en souriant et regardant Cloud droit dans les yeux. Le blond lui lança un regard furieux. **« - Bon, il faudrait mieux que j'y aille. Je te vois demain, okay ? » **Il s'approcha de Cloud, lui ébouriffa les cheveux et continua vers la porte.

**« - Je t'avais dit d'arrêter de faire ça ! » **Protesta Cloud, essayant d'arranger sa chevelure déjà folle.

**« - Aw, mais tu es si mignon quand tu te vexes ! » **Zack lui fit un clin d'œil et descendit l'allée. **« - Passe une bonne nuit et ne t'inquiète pas pour l'examen ! »** Dit-il avant de s'éloigner définitivement.

**« - Ouais, ouais… » **Dit Cloud en faisant un signe de main et refermant la porte. Aussitôt qu'elle fut fermée, Cloud se retourna.** « - ROXAS ! » **Beugla-t-il en montant les escaliers.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de chambre de Roxas et entra rageusement à l'intérieur.

**« - Sale. Idiot. » **Exposa-t-il. **« - Tu l'as fais exprès ! »**

**« - Oui parce que j'ai attendu à l'extérieur de la cuisine pendant des heures, puis j'ai vu que Zack se penchait vers toi et alors j'ai pensé : Mon heure est venue ! Je dois ruiner la vie romantique de Cloud et voler Zack… pour… moi-même ? » **Roxas arrêta lentement de parler, se rendant compte que ses paroles devenaient un peu bizarres.

**« - Tu aurais pu t'éloigner sans dire quoi que se soit ! » **Répliqua Cloud.

**« - Et pourquoi l'aurais-je fais ? J'avais faim et tu étais dans la cuisine. Pas ma faute si Zack et toi aimez aller dans des endroits publics. »** Dit Roxas, son sourire se transformant en un familier sourire suffisant.

Les yeux de Cloud se plissèrent. **« - Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec Axel…je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer ça. Il semble avoir une mauvaise influence sur toi. »**

**« - Merde, maintenant tu agis comme maman ! Va mettre son tablier rose préféré et cuisine-moi quelque chose. Ah, mieux encore, pourquoi ne pas rappeler Zack, la cuisine semble te mettre en bonne condition ! »**

Cloud poussa un cri barbare et traversa la pièce pour se jeter sur Roxas.

**« - D'abord je vais arracher ta langue pour que tu ne puisses plus parler… »**

**« - MAMAN ! Merde tu me fais mal, MAMAN… »**

**« - … ensuite je vais voler tous tes jeux vidéos… »**

**« - Aïe ! Arrête ça, si tu continue je vais… »**

**« - … et après je vais raser tes sourcils… »**

On entendit subitement des pas lourds dans le couloir et une ombre surgit à la porte.

Leur mère entra, voyant Cloud essayant d'écraser une moitié de banane sur le visage de Roxas, tandis que Roxas donnait des coups à Cloud avec son oreiller.

Ils arrêtèrent tous les deux de faire ce qu'ils faisaient et Cloud se redressa, les yeux larges. Roxas profita de la distraction momentanée de Cloud pour le pousser hors de son lit.

Cloud tomba au sol avec un bruit sourd.

**« - Aïe. »** Marmonna-t-il en se frottant la tête.

* * *

M. Guado était un méchant robot démoniaque, qui s'était échappé des profondeurs de l'enfer, juste pour rendre la vie de Cloud aggravante et agaçante.

Encore dix minutes et le cours serait terminé et il pourrait découvrir la note qu'il avait eu à l'examen qu'il avait passé il y a quelques jours.

Après que Zack soit parti et qu'il avait réussi à avoir le dessus lors de son combat avec Roxas, il était resté éveillé tard pour trouver la pièce manquante au puzzle. Finalement, il avait eu le sentiment d'en connaître suffisamment sur la partie qu'il avait du mal à assimiler et était convaincu de réussir l'examen.

Mais il ne saurait pas sa note avant que M. Guado n'ait arrêté de leur parler de la satanée leçon du jour et qu'il leur donne leurs copies.

Cloud avait passé tout le cours avec nervosité et n'avait cessé de soupirer. Il avait eu du mal à rester immobile et n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer. Il faisait trembler sa jambe et quand il arrêtait, il se mettait à tapoter son crayon sur la table. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Sephiroth lui lance un regard qui montrait clairement son agacement à cause de sa nervosité.

**« - Je veux maintenant que tout le monde reste à sa place pendant que je vous rends vos copies, vous pourrez partir dès que vous aurez la vôtre. » **Dit-il finalement en marchant vers son bureau et en prenant une pile de feuille.

Il distribua par ordre alphabétique et Cloud crut qu'il allait exploser pendant que les autres recevaient leurs notes.

M. Guado s'approcha finalement de lui et posa calmement la copie de Cloud sur la table et poursuivit sa route.

Cloud se saisit rapidement de la feuille, la faisant presque tomber au sol avec son mouvement éperdu. Il regarda directement le haut de la copie cherchant sa note et ses yeux tombèrent sur quelque chose qu'il regretta avoir vu.

Il avait échoué… d'un point.

Cloud voulu crier, ou lancer quelque chose. Mais il resta juste assit, avec un visage vaincu. Il ne pouvait pas avoir échoué, il n'aurait pas dû échouer.

**« - Vous pouvez tous partir maintenant, la cloche a sonnée… passé un bon week-end. » **Dit le professeur alors que les élèves se levaient.

Cloud se leva lentement de son siège, le choc commençant à se dissiper, pour être remplacée par la colère.

_« Ne commence pas à crier maintenant… pas avant d'être sorti dans le couloir, ou mieux encore, attend d'être à l'extérieur de l'école, comme ça, les gens ne croiront pas que tu es fou. »_ Pensa Cloud alors qu'il sortait lentement de la classe.

Il se dirigea vers son casier, quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et que quelqu'un se penchait sur lui.

**« - Hé là, mon mignon ! »** Fit Zack à son oreille. **« - Comment va mon copain préféré ? » **Demanda-t-il, son bras toujours autour de Cloud.

Oh génial, le stade de la colère fut remplacé alors par le stade de l'anéantissement. Maintenant, Cloud voulait juste se rouler en boule et pleurer. Oui, Cloud avait vraiment l'impression d'être un vrai homme…

Le blond tenta de sourire à Zack, mais ce dernier fronça les sourcils en voyant le visage de Cloud.

**« - Aw, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » **Demanda-t-il, en tirant Cloud sur le côté pour ne pas être bousculer par les autres élèves.

Cloud détourna la tête et mit sa copie dans la main de Zack. Il se retourna alors rapidement et avança dans le couloir.

Il ne voulait pas vraiment voir Zack maintenant. Il avait travaillé dur pour aider Cloud à réussir cette épreuve et qu'avait-il fait ? Il avait raté. Il était nul et il avait laissé tomber Zack.

Il tourna au coin du couloir et s'engagea dans le hall quand Zack se remit à le suivre.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu ne t'arrête pas de marcher et me parler ? » **Demanda Zack, perplexe, calquant son pas à celui de Cloud pour marcher à ses côtés.

Cloud s'arrêta et leva la tête vers lui.

**« - J'ai raté l'examen… l'examen pour lequel tu as travaillé si dur pour m'aider à comprendre, pour que je réussisse ! Je t'ai fais perdre ton temps et je suis trop nul… » **Déclara Cloud et se remit à marcher.

**« - Hé, Cloud ! Je ne suis pas furieux contre toi et tu n'as pas gâché mon temps ! Je crois que tu as fais le mieux que tu pouvais et tu as essayé ! » **Dit Zack en se remettant à le suivre. **« - Allez, viens avec moi. » **Il prit la main de Cloud et le traina vers la porte de l'école.

Cloud le suivit. Il commença à être troublé quand Zack l'emmena hors de l'école et se dirigea vers un parc.

Ils traversèrent une petite forêt, vers un grand arbre avec d'épaisses branches qui pendaient, permettant aux gens d'y grimper.

Zack lâcha la main de Cloud et s'avança vers l'arbre, s'arrêtant devant une branche avant d'y grimper et de s'y asseoir. Il regarda ensuite en bas, vers Cloud et lui sourit.

**« - Allez, monte ! » **Dit-il. Cloud imita alors Zack pour grimper sur la branche et se retrouva bientôt assit dessus, observant le reste du parc.

Ils restèrent assit là un moment en silence, regardant les vols d'oiseaux d'un arbre à un autre et le bourdonnement des insectes autour d'eux.

**« - J'aime venir ici quand je suis très affecté… ça me détend toujours… c'est mon endroit spécial. » **Déclara Zack, en regardant Cloud.

**« - C'est vraiment agréable. »**Chuchota Cloud, observant toujours le paysage. **« - Tu viens ici avec n'importe qui d'autre ? » **Demanda-t-il, en regardant vers le bas.

**« - Non, tu es le premier. »** Sourit Zack avant de regarder devant lui de nouveau.

Ils restèrent assit là durant ce qui semblait être des heures, regardant les gens passaient sous leurs pieds dans un silence confortable. Le soleil commençait à descendre dans le ciel et Zack parla de nouveau.

**« - Nous devrions rentrer… » **Zack descendit de l'arbre et atterrit au sol avec un bruit sourd. **« - Fais attention quand tu descends, le sol est un peu inégal. » **Le prévint-il.

Cloud regarda en bas, essayant de juger où était le meilleur endroit pour atterrir. Tout lui semblait bien depuis là où il était, donc il ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber.

Il trébucha légèrement et sentit les bras de Zack se refermer autour de lui pour le stabiliser.

Cloud leva les yeux vers Zack et fut légèrement gêné car ils étaient face à face. Ils restèrent immobile, le monde entier semblant s'être arrêté.

Cloud avait l'impression qu'il se penchait en avant de nouveau et se souvint de la dernière fois que c'était arrivé. Bien cette fois, il n'allait pas laisser quelqu'un les interrompre. Il ferma rapidement la distance entre eux et posa un court baiser sur les lèvres de Zack, avant de se détacher rapidement.

Il ne voulait pas forcer Zack. Il ne savait pas si Zack ressentait la même chose pour lui, même si presque tous les signes le démontrait… mais il voulait être vraiment sûr.

Cloud examina les yeux de Zack et y vit un moment de confusion et ensuite un sourire orna ses lèvres.

**« - Je me demandais quand tu allais le faire… »** Chuchota-t-il et se pencha en avant, capturant les lèvres de Cloud avec les siennes.

La langue de Zack lécha la lèvre inférieure de Cloud, le faisant légèrement gémir. Cloud ouvrit la bouche, permettant à la langue de Zack de pénétrer dans sa bouche. Il entendit Zack gémir à son tour et se colla contre lui.

Cloud avait l'impression que chaque nerf dans son corps était en feu. Il n'avait jamais vraiment embrassé personne comme cela et n'avait jamais ressentait autant de passion auparavant. Il avait envie de se laisser emporter par cette chaleur et le pouvoir de tout ça et ne jamais en revenir. Il avait l'impression de mourir maintenant et être heureux. Il se sentait bien.

Quand ils se séparèrent finalement, Cloud était appuyé contre l'écorce de l'arbre, ses doigts emmêlés dans les cheveux de Zack tandis que les mais de ce dernier était sur la taille de Cloud.

Le blond regarda droit dans les yeux de Zack et sourit. Le brun lui sourit en retour et donna à Cloud un autre baiser rapide avant de lâcher Cloud et de reculer légèrement.

**« - Alors et cet examen de maths ? » **Demanda-t-il.

**« - Quel examen de math ? » **Souffla Cloud.

**« - Exactement. »** Zack fit un clin d'œil en saisissant la main de Cloud. ce dernier s'appuya contre Zack, leurs doigts s'emmêlant ensemble tandis qu'ils traversaient le parc, se sentant tous deux complets comme jamais auparavant.

_**A suivre…**_


	6. Chapitre 5

**Titre : **Sunday Afternoon's

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA Romance et malheureusement Deathfic…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire fait référence à un mélange de Final Fantasy VII et Kingdom Heart, les personnages de ses deux univers vont donc se côtoyer.

**Sunday Afternoon's**

**Chapitre 5 : Roxas Interlude**

**By lemon-sprinkles**

Roxas avait toujours cru mener une vie assez normale dans son ancienne ville. Il allait à l'école, était dans une équipe de football, avait une mère et un frère ainé. Les choses semblaient assez normales.

_« Je regrette ne pas pouvoir y revenir. »_ Pensa-t-il alors qu'il courait loin d'un rosier rouge en flamme, le feu et la chaleur se propageant rapidement à d'autres plantes et arbustes qui l'entouraient.

* * *

Roxas se réveilla dès que son réveil s'actionna. Sa main s'abattit sur le bouton d'arrêt alors qu'il se tournait sur le dos.

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial… et bien plus comme si c'était un jour différent. Quelque chose de différent se passerait, mais il ne pas se rappeler de ce que c'était.

_« Peu importe. »_ Pensa-t-il alors qu'il balançait ses jambes hors de son lit et se levait.

Il sortit dans le couloir et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se heurta à Cloud qui, depuis quelques jours, se baladait avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. En fait, il était ainsi depuis que Zack et lui étaient devenus 'sémillants' comme aimait dire Axel.

Pénétrant dans la salle de bain et allumant la lumière, Roxas prépara sa brosse à dent et la mit dans la bouche. Il aimait se brosser les dents. Ça lui permettait de penser à la journée et tout ce que ça impliquait.

Seulement aujourd'hui, ça lui permit de se souvenir de quelque chose qu'il voulait vraiment oublier.

Aujourd'hui, ils avaient un cours d'éducation sexuelle à l'école.

Normalement dans son ancienne ville, ça n'aurait pas été si mauvais. Hayner et lui se seraient assit au fond de la classe et auraient griffonné des trucs qu'ils se montraient ensuite. Mais cette année, il serait avec Axel et Demyx.

**« - Merde. »** Marmonna-t-il alors qu'il crachait le dentifrice et entrait dans la douche.

* * *

Bien, jusqu'ici ça allait. Il avait passé la plupart du cours assit au fond de la classe à dessiner. Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça l'était avec Hayner, mais Axel s'était avéré être un assez bon artiste et avait fait quelques dessins assez divertissants. Demyx de son côté, avait passé l'heure a écouter la musique, en essayant désespérément de ne pas se mettre à chanter à tue-tête la chanson.

Tout cela parti en fumée quand l'enseignant décida de passer des diapositifs.

**« - Et ici nous avons...oh mon... »** Dit-elle, ses yeux s'écarquillant.

Roxas leva les yeux du panda dansant qu'il dessinait pour voir ce qui avait l'air d'être une image du Kâma-Sûtra. Il laissa tomber son crayon sous le choc tandis que ses joues prenaient une intense couleur rouge. Avait-on le droit de montrer ça à l'école ?

Demyx leva également les yeux et arracha un de ses écouteurs. **« - Woah... »** Dit-il, ses yeux s'écarquillant également.

Subitement, Tidus parla à haute voix depuis les premiers rangs. **« - Ca ne semble pas très confortable. »**

**« - Aw merde, ça ne l'est pas, enfin du moins ça ne l'est pas pour la personne qui est prise, mais celui qui prend doit apprécier... ce n'est pas vrai Demyx ? » **Demanda Axel en se penchant en arrière dans sa chaise.

Un éclat rose vola devant les yeux de Roxas et vint s'écraser contre le visage d'Axel.

**« - CONNARD ! »** Cria Demyx après avoir lancé son sac à dos Rondoudou. Il y avait une petite lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux, mais elle fut vite remplacée par l'agacement.

**« - Axel ! Ce sont des propos déplacés ! Allez au bureau maintenant ! »** Cria Mme Heartilly, le visage rouge. Roxas n'arrivait pas à se déterminer si c'était de colère ou d'embarras.

**« - Et ne crois pas obtenir mes faveurs ce soir ! »** Dit Demyx, en se levant et donnant une claque sur ses fesses.

**« - DEMYX ! Ca suffit ! Bureau, maintenant ! »** Cria-t-elle en pointant la main vers la porte.

**« - Comment saurez-vous que nous y irons vraiment et que nous n'irons pas pratiquer dans le local d'entretien dès que nous sortirons ? »** Demanda Axel avec un sourire suffisant.

C'était tout. Roxas pensait faire du bon travail sur lui-même pour rester calme, mais ça sortit brusquement sans qu'il ne puisse rien retenir.

**« - HAHA ! »** Rigola-t-il avant de plaqua subitement sa main sur sa bouche, espérant empêcher le rire de sortir plus.

La classe entière se tourna pour le regarder. Mme Heartilly posa une main sur sa hanche avec une expression coléreuse. **« - Si vous trouvez ça si drôle, vous ne verrez aucune objection à aller au bureau avec eux ? Sortez, dépêchez-vous ! »**

Roxas se leva lentement de sa place et se saisit de ses affaires avant de suivre Axel et Demyx hors de la classe.

Il commença à prendre la direction du bureau quand il sentit une main empoigner son bras.

**« - Où crois-tu aller ? »** Demanda Axel, en trainant Roxas dans une autre direction.

**« - Um, je vais au bureau... comme nous somme supposé le.. »**

**« - Bien, elle a vraiment dit d'aller au bureau, mais... »** Commença Axel

**« - Elle n'a pas dit quand... »** Continua Demyx.

**« - Elle n'a pas dit pour combien de temps... »** Fit Axel.

**« - Et elle n'a pas dit qui nous devrions voir. »**Termina Demyx avec un regard suffisant sur le visage.

Roxas les regarda avec un air cynique. **« - Vous deux, vous ressemblez à Fred et George. »** Dit-il finalement, en soupirant légèrement.

**« - Oh mon dieu, j'aime Harry... um... Harry. »** Demyx s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils sous la concentration.

**« - Harry Potter, chéri, c'est Potter. »** Dit finalement Axel avant que Demyx se fasse mal à penser si durement.

**« - Nous allons donc partir et profiter de cette période libre ! »** S'écria le rouquin en avançant dans le couloir.

Roxas les suivit en fourrant ses livres dans son sac.

**« - Alors, tu es excité pour demain ? »** Demanda Demyx à Roxas alors qu'ils marchaient au hasard dans les couloirs. **« - Tu te souviens que demain c'est Halloween! »**

**« - Quoi? »** Roxas avait complètement oublié Halloween. Il ne s'était pas déguisé depuis des années, mais cette année il y avait une grande fête à l'ancien chantier de l'hôpital et Demyx, Axel et lui y allaient déguiser en Conscience. Roxas s'habillerait normalement, Axel s'habillerait en démon et Demyx en Ange.

Roxas était vraiment excité d'y aller, mais il était plus impatient de voir le costume de Cloud. Le déguisement tout entier était un mystère même pour Cloud lui-même. La seule personne qui le savait, c'était Zack.

**« - Je me suis trouvé des ailes vraiment impressionnantes ! »** Fit Demyx en riant, faisant des gestes avec les mains. **« - Elles sont belles... »**

**« - Uh, c'est génial Demyx. »**

Roxas leva les yeux pour voir Axel arrêtait devant la vitre d'une salle de cours, ses mains mimant des mots.

**« - Que fais-tu ? »** Demanda Roxas en s'approchant de lui. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la petite vitre pour voir Sora assit non loin de la porte, concentré sur une feuille. Il leva finalement la tête et vit Axel lui faire des signes pour venir.

Sora leva immédiatement la main. **« - Je dois aller aux toilettes ! »** Cria-t-il et il se leva de son siège avant que l'enseignant puisse cligner des yeux.

Sora sortit de la classe et ferma la porte. Un grand sourire apparut sur son visage.

**« - Comment avez-vous fait pour sortir de cours, les gars ? »** Demanda-t-il en les regardant tous avant de se concentrer sur Axel.

**« - On a énervé Mme Heartilly. »** Répondit Axel, un méchant sourire aux lèvres**. « - Viens avec nous maintenant, on va faire le tour de l'école et trouver d'autres gens ! »**

**« - Bien, mais pas longtemps, sinon mon professeur va se demander si j'ai la diarrhée ou quelque chose. »** Fit Sora en faisant un signe de tête et commençant à les suivre.

Ils passèrent un moment à déambuler dans les couloirs en évitant d'être vu par les professeurs. Pour Roxas, c'était une énorme perte de temps.

Ils se retrouvèrent bientôt dehors et se dirigèrent vers la fontaine.

**« - OH ! C'EST RIKU ! »** Cria Sora en indiquant Riku et s'élançant vers lui.

_« Pauvre Riku! »_ Pensa Roxas. C'était évident que Riku était éperdument amoureux de Sora, mais ce dernier était vraiment aveugle.

**« - Salut Sora. »** Dit Riku en passant son bras autour du corps de Sora et le serrant légèrement. Il fit un signe de tête au reste du groupe par-dessus la tête de Sora et sourit.

**« - J'avais oublié que tu avais une heure de permanence ! »** Dit Sora en lâchant Riku.

**« - Ouais, je reviens juste de la cafétéria. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »**

**« - Bien nous nous promenons dans l'école en ne faisant rien et agissant comme des connards. »** Exposa Roxas, en secouant la tête à la fin de sa phrase.

Subitement Axel se dirigea vers la haie entourant l'école, avec son briquet à la main.

Tout le monde le suivit des yeux, pas sûr de vraiment vouloir savoir ce qui allait arriver. Quand Axel avait cet air sur le visage et un briquet à la main, les choses finissaient généralement mal.

**« - Um, que fais-tu ? »** Demanda Roxas alors qu'Axel s'accroupissait devant un rosier.

**« - Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire ? »** Répondit-il en riant, allumant son briquet et approchant la flamme d'une rose.

**« - Quoi ? Non, non, non, non, tu n'es définitivement pas une lumière quand il s'agit de feu, hein ? Mec, le jardinier va te castrer ! »** S'écria Demyx, en donnant un coup de pied au sol, ses yeux fusillant la tête de son petit-ami.

**« - Il ne pourra pas s'il ne m'attrape pas ! »**

Sur ce, Axel approcha la flamme d'une des roses. La petite flamme s'étendit alors bien plus vite ce qu'ils supposaient, enflammant rapidement le côté gauche tout entier du rosier.

**« - Merde ! »** Cria Axel. **« - Nous devons nous barrer d'ici ! MAINTENANT ! »**

Tout le monde commença à courir dans une même direction, complètement à l'opposé du rosier, sauf Roxas qui se retrouva figé sur place, les yeux fixés sur le feu grandissant.

**« - Allez ! »** Cria Axel en revenant vers lui et attrapant Roxas par le bras. **« - Nous devons filer ! »**

**« - Mais, je veux dire... que nous ne pouvons pas juste PARTIR sans prévenir personne ! »** Dit Roxas, en arrachant son regard des flammes pour regarder Axel.

Axel poussa un grognement semblable à celui d'un ours énervé et se saisit rapidement de Roxas, le lançant par-dessus son épaule et rejoignant les autres.

Roxas était trop assommé pour faire quoi que se soit, mais s'accrochait fortement alors qu'Axel descendait la rue, à une vitesse qu'il pensait être impossible, surtout en portant une autre personne.

Il était certain qu'Axel aurait continué à courir si le reste du groupe ne se serait pas arrêté. Axel déposa rapidement Roxas au sol et s'effondra lui-même.

**« - Merde... je pense... j'ai percé... un poumon... »** Dit-il, respirant comme un asthmatique.

**« - J'ai cru que vous vous étiez fait attraper les gars ! »** S'exclama Sora. **« - Nous allions revenir et vous aider ! »**

**« - Non, nous n'allions pas le faire ! Nous allions revenir et rire de vous ! »** S'écria Demyx, en serrant fortement son ventre dans une tentative pour atténuer la douleur que le rire lui provoquait.

**« - Alors... que va-t-il se passer pour le rosier? »** Demanda Roxas, frottant le bout de son pied contre le sol. Il commença à être vraiment mal à cause de ça.

**« - Je suis sûr que quelqu'un va l'éteindre. »** Dit Riku en se tournant pour regarder l'école.

Soudain, le bruit des sirènes de voiture de pompier se firent entendre au loin, ainsi que la sonnerie d'alarme à incendie de l'école.

Roxas aurait pu jurer entendre les cris de colère du jardinier par-dessus les sons.

Merde.

_**A suivre...**_


	7. Chapitre 6

**Sunday Afternoon's**

**Chapitre ****6**

**By lemon-sprinkles**

* * *

**« - Tu dois me charrier. »** Déclara Cloud, regardant fixement la photo et la boite que Zack tenait. **« - Il n'y a pas moyen que je porte ça ! »**

Zack fit la moue et pencha la tête sur le côté. **« - Allez, ça sera amusant ! En plus je parie que tu seras terriblement mignon là-dedans… sans parler de sexy. »**

Cloud devint rouge écarlate et saisit la boite. Il l'arracha des mains de Zack et la lança sur le lit, l'ouvrant.

**« - Tu le porteras ? » **Demanda Zack en s'approchant de Cloud, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et posa son menton sur l'épaule du blond. **« - Ce n'est Halloween qu'une fois par an ! Il faut faire en sorte que se soit meilleur chaque année. »**

Cloud se pencha légèrement contre Zack et soupira. Il ne voulait vraiment pas le porter, mais c'était pour Zack. En fait, la tenue n'était pas si mal que ça. Seulement, ce n'était pas une chose qu'on trouvait dans un simple magasin de déguisement.

**« - Nous pourrions aussi l'utiliser pour d'autres activités après Halloween. » **Ronronna Zack à l'oreille de Cloud. Ce dernier frissonna légèrement et se donna une claque mentale. Il n'était pas supposé montrer une quelconque faiblesse face aux persuasions de Zack.

Cloud se retourna et fit face à Zack. **« - Si je le fais, tu arrêtes de me harceler pendant un mois ? Cela signifie donc aucune demande vraiment bizarre… comme… capturer des licornes ou quelque chose dans ce genre. »**

Les yeux de Zack pétillèrent et un énorme sourire barra son visage. **« - Ca marche ! Maintenant, il faut sceller ça avec un baiser ! »** Il se pencha en avant et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Cloud. **« - Mais pourquoi les licornes… je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je pense que capturer des licornes serait vraiment cool, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas le faire ! Nous pourrions monter une armée avec et conquérir le monde ! »**

Cloud sourit et roula des yeux. Il se détacha de Zack et se tourna pour observer le contenu de la boite et la photo qui était à côté.

Il sentait qu'il allait le regretter.

* * *

**« - Mec, je vais acheter un énorme gâteau ou quelque chose pour le gosse qui a allumé ce feu. » **Rigola Reno, bondissant sur le mur qui entourait la vallée menant au vieil hôpital. **« - C'était une brillante idée. Grâce à lui, nous avons eu l'après-midi entier de libre ! »**

**« - Quelqu'un aurait pu être blessé. » **Déclara Sephiroth.

**« - Aw allez, ne ruine pas la bonne humeur ! » **Fit Zack en passant un bras autour des épaules de Sephiroth. Ce dernier lui lança simplement un regard noir et ignora son bras.

**« - Alors, tu vas nous dire en quoi Cloud et toi allez vous déguiser, ou devons-nous attendre jusqu'à demain ? » **Demanda Reno, en haussant un sourcil.

**« - Nous serons déguisé**** comme le marin et l'infirmière de la célèbre photo prise lors du VJ-Day ! »** S'exclama Zack, en passant un bras autour de la taille de Cloud. Le blond roula des yeux et essaya de ne pas rougir beaucoup.

Reno resta assit là un moment, essayant d'assembler tous les morceaux. **« - Attend… si tu te déguise en marin… alors Cloud sera… »**

_« Génial, nous y voilà. » _Pensa Cloud. _« Prépare-toi à être humilier. »_

**« - Attend, les marins ne portent-ils pas des pattes d'éléphant ? » **Demanda Reno, les yeux larges. **« - MEC ! Tu vas porter des pattes d'éléphant ? » **Reno se mit alors à rire, tombant presque du rebord sur lequel il était assit. **« - C'est si impressionnant. » **Fit-il en respirant comme un asthmatique.

La bouche de Zack s'ouvrit et il ressembla à un poisson hors de l'eau. Il se reprit rapidement et sourit. **« - Je porterais ces pattes d'éléphant et je serais fichtrement sexy là-dedans. »**

**« - Cette photo…c'est celle du Times Magazine ? Avec le marin qui est penché sur l'infirmière et l'embrasse ? » **Demanda Sephiroth, maintenant intrigué.

**« - Oui c'est celle-là ! » **S'exclama Zack. **« - Cloud va faire une si jolie infirmière. »**

Cloud enfonça alors son coude dans le flanc de Zack et se dirigea vers le mur pour y bondir et s'asseoir aux côtés de Reno. **« - Je préfèrerais que tu ne m'appelle pas 'joli'. » **Déclara-t-il.

**« - Mais c'est si difficile de ne pas le faire ! D'ailleurs je ne fais que constater un fait… souhaites-tu que je mente ? »** Demanda Zack, en se balançant d'avant en arrière sur ses pieds.

**« - Bien, au****tant j'aimerais vraiment continuer cette discussion et parlementer sur la façon dont Cloud est joli, mais je dois filer. » **Reno sauta au bas du mur et commença à s'éloigner vers une certaine direction.

**« - Où est-ce qu'il va ? »** Demanda Cloud, en voyant que Reno ne semblait pas vouloir leur dire où il partait ainsi.

**« - Oh ça, c'est un membre des Turcs. » **Dit Zack. Il grimpa sur le mur et s'installa contre lui.

**« - Turcs ? Qu'est-ce que c'est un Turc ? »**

**« - C'est un groupe de personne dirigé par Rufus, le fils de l'homme qui finance notre école. » **Commença Sephiroth, attirant l'attention de Cloud. **« - Ils gouvernent presque l'école et ils supervisent ceux qui organisent les fêtes d'ici. Cette année, l'école a fait appel à eux pour qu'ils organisent la fête d'Halloween. »**

**« - C'est comme la mafia de l'école mais en plus soft… par exemples ils modèrent la consommation d'alcool et t'empêche de finir ivre mort. » **Déclara Zack en haussant les épaules.

**« - Et Reno est un membre… pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris. » **Soupira Cloud en secouant la tête.

**« - Mais cette année il n'est pas très content. Vu que c'est l'école qui a fait la demande, ça signifie aucun alcool. Reno croit qu'une fête n'est pas une fête sans alcool. » **Rigola Zack.

**« - Surveille bien ce que tu bois. » **Ajouta Sephiroth. **« - On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait faire. »**

* * *

**« - Ca va ? »** Demanda Zack à travers la porte de la chambre de Cloud, y cognant légèrement.

**« - Oui ça va, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le porte-jarretelle… peux-tu venir m'aider ? »**

Zack ouvrit la porte quand il entendit la demande d'aide et entra discrètement. Quand il referma derrière lui, il leva les yeux vers Cloud. il portait une simple robe blanche qui se boutonnait sur le devant. Il avait mit un peu de rembourrage au niveau de la poitrine ce qui lui donnait un peu de forme, mais rien d'excessif. Il n'avait pas encore mit la coiffe et tripotait actuellement la courroie du porte-jarretelle. Il leva les yeux vers Zack et soupira.

**« - Je ne comprend pas comment le mettre ! Pourquoi les femmes portent-elles ça ? » **S'exclama-t-il, en laissant tomber ses mains sous la défaite.

**« - Laisse-moi voir si je peux t'aider. »** Marmonna Zack, encore un état de choc de voir Cloud dans une tenue d'infirmière. _« Il est à tomber. » _Pensa Zack.

Il s'accroupit devant Cloud et remonta l'ourlet de la robe pour pouvoir voir les sous-vêtements de Cloud.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » **S'écria Cloud, devenant rouge. Non seulement il était en robe, mais son petit-ami était maintenant accroupi devant lui et regardait les sous-vêtements en dentelle qu'il portait.

**« - Je prend une meilleure vue. J'ai besoin de voir un peu plus ta jambe pour le monter correctement. »** Zack ne semblait pas vraiment regarder ses sous-vêtements, ses sourcils étaient froncés sous la concentration tandis qu'il accroché les nombreux clips aux attaches.

Cloud leva la tête, essayant de ne pas réagir quand Zack commença à remonter le long de sa cuisse. Il ferma fortement les yeux et se mit à chanter mentalement les paroles de 'Être un homme comme vous' du Livre de la Jungle.

**« - Hé… tu as rasé tes jambes… » **Remarqua Zack en levant les yeux vers Cloud.

Le blond baissa la tête et rougit un peu plus. **« - Ouais… en fait je les rase souvent… je déteste sentir les poils. » **Marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux au plafond.

Zack rigola légèrement et Cloud sentit alors quelque chose toucher sa cuisse. Quelque chose qui n'avait pas l'air d'être des doigts.

Cloud baissa la tête et regarda Zack avec interrogation. **« - Viens-tu d'embrasser ma jambe ? »**

**« - Peut-être… »** Souffla Zack en se levant. **« - Je trouve que c'est hot que tu te rases. » **Murmura-t-il en se penchant vers Cloud et capturant ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Cloud répondit au baiser, ne le rompant seulement que quand il tomba en arrière sur le lit. Zack s'allongea à moitié sur lui, ses mains descendant le long du torse de Cloud, s'arrêtant à sa taille.

**« - Tu vas me rendre fou. »** Gloussa légèrement Zack. Ses mains descendirent encore plus bas, passant sous la robe de Cloud alors que se dernier s'arquait à ce contact.

**« - Ne salis pas mon porte-jarretelles. » **Souffla Cloud, faisant rire Zack. Cloud embrassa Zack, mordant sa lèvre tandis que la main du brun atteignait le slip de Cloud. Sa main se faufila alors dessus, caressant les fines boucles blondes qui s'y trouvaient. Cloud souleva légèrement les hanches en haletant alors que la main de Zack descendait encore plus bas.

Une forte détonation fut entendue à l'extérieur de la maison, suivit d'un cri strident, des paroles inintelligibles puis d'un rire bruyant. Zack sursauta et fit claquer l'élastique du sous-vêtement de Cloud alors qu'il retirait sa main, faisant siffler le blond de douleur.

**« - Merde ! Je suis désolé Cloud ! » **S'écria Zack en réalisant qu'il avait fait mal à Cloud à une certaine partie de son anatomie. **« - Ce bruit m'a fait un peu peur. »**

**« - Ca va ne t'inquiète pas, ça m'a fait peur aussi. » **Marmonna Cloud en tournant le regard vers la fenêtre pour lui lança un regard furieux. **« - On devrait y aller… »**

**« - Ouais, nous devrions. » **Fit Zack. Il s'écarta de Cloud et se leva, puis tendait la main pour relever le blond. **« - Mais d'abord, on doit remettre un peu d'ordre là-dedans. » **Déclara-t-il en baissant la robe de Cloud.

Ce dernier resta perdu dans ses pensées durant un moment, réfléchissant à ce qui venait de se produire. Zack et lui sortaient ensemble depuis un mois maintenant, et les choses commençaient à devenir assez intenses. Quand il sortait avec Tifa, au moment où ils commençaient à devenir plus intimes exactement comme avec Zack, Cloud paniquait complètement, pas à l'aise avec la façon dont les choses progressaient. Mais maintenant, avec Zack, il se sentait bien avec ces moments là.

Cloud se regarda dans le miroir, essayant d'apprivoiser un peu ses cheveux et mettant sa coiffe d'infirmière. **« - Je pense que je suis prêt à y aller. » **Déclara-t-il en sortant de ses pensées.

Zack fit un signe de tête alors qu'il arrangeait son col et s'avançant vers la porte. Il sourit quand il l'ouvrit et déposa un petit baiser sur la joue de Cloud. **« - Après toi. »** Dit-il en s'écartant sur le côté, permettant à Cloud de passer le premier.

Le blond roula des yeux et s'avança dans le couloir en direction des escaliers. **« - Je crois que je devrais m'habiller en fille plus souvent, j'ai droit à un meilleur traitement. » **Plaisanta-t-il. Quand ils atteignirent le vestibule, Roxas pénétra dans la maison, un regard de pure haine sur son visage.

**« - Ce crétin d'Axel m'a presque mit le feu aux vêtements en incendiant des biscuits salés… »** Marmonna Roxas en passant devant Cloud et Zack et se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Il marqua une pause sur la première marche et se retourna, lança un regard légèrement scandalisé à Cloud. **« - Mon dieu, Cloud… »**

Mais Roxas ne termina pas sa phrase. Il secoua plutôt la tête et monta les escaliers.

* * *

Cloud estima qu'il n'y aurait aucun risque à boire du punch. Sephiroth l'avait prévenu que Reno pourrait tenter de l'alcooliser en douce, mais quand ils étaient arrivés à la fête, le blond avait repéré Reno en train de parler avec deux garçons qu'il connaitrait plus tard sous les noms de Tseng et Rude. Ils avaient réussi à extirper une bouteille de la main de Reno et le fouillait pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas caché quelque chose d'autre.

Donc en théorie, Cloud pouvait boire le punch sans risque.

Mais c'était seulement une théorie.

Après son sixième verre, Cloud commença à se sentir un peu… différent. Il ne pouvait pas marcher aussi bien qu'il se souvenait être capable de le faire et il ressentait le besoin impérieux de dire bonjour à toutes les personnes qu'il rencontrait… et un désir de les serrer dans ses bras aussi.

**« - Heeey, c'est Zack ! Mon petit-ami Zack, il est beau n'est-ce pas ? » **S'exclama Cloud en s'avançant vers Zack, trainant une fille avec lui. Elle était troublée et peu sûre du pourquoi elle suivait le blond visiblement ivre.

Zack regarda Cloud, examinant ses yeux bleus brillant. **« - Hé Cloud… tu vas bien ? »** Demanda-t-il, rattrapant Cloud alors qu'il trébuchait légèrement.

**« - Je vais bien, mais je veux que tu rencontre ma nouvelle amie ! Son nom est Lulu ! » **Cria Cloud en désignant l'étrangère.

**« - Salut, ravie de te rencontrer. »** Dit Lulu en lui faisant un léger signe. **« - Il était près du bol de punch quand je l'ai heurté. Je lui ai demandé s'il était accompagné et il m'a emmené ici... je crois qu'il a un peu trop bu. » **Déclara-t-elle avec un sourire sympathique.

**« - Merci. »** Dit Zack en souriant légèrement et essayant de garder Cloud debout. **« - Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça. »**

**« - Ne le sois pas, je suis contente d'avoir effectivement trouvé quelqu'un qu'il connaît. Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer tous les gens qu'il m'a montré au hasard et serré dans ses bras. »** Déclara-t-elle. **« - Et bien, je vais y aller… amuse-toi bien avec lui ! »**

**« - Encore une fois, je te remercie. » **En lui faisant un signe de main alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

**« - Tu sens bon… comme… quelque chose qui sent bon. » **Cloud rigola, le visage enfouit dans le cou de Zack.

**« - Merci Cloud, maintenant je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer à la maison. »** Déclara Zack.

**« - Eh bien, qu'avons-nous ici ? » **Fit une voix derrière eux. Zack se retourna pour voir Reno s'avançant vers eux. **« - Mes yeux me trompent-ils où avons-nous un Cloud ivre sur les bras ? »**

**« - Oh, ne joue pas les innocents ! Je sais que c'est de ta faute ! » **Gronda Zack.

**« - Allons, allons, ne te fâche pas ! Tu savais que j'allais alcooliser le punch d'une façon ou d'une autre, ce n'est pas ma faute si Cloud a décidé d'en boire ! »**

**« - Hey, c'est Reno ! Reno, tu veux voir quelque chose ? » **Demanda Cloud, se détachant de Zack et vacillant légèrement. **« - Tu veux voir mes sous-vêtements ? C'est en soie et dentelle ! »**

**« - Non, non, non, non ! Cloud, tu ne montreras pas tes sous-vêtements. » **Dit Zack en essayant de stabiliser Cloud.

**« - Hé, si Cloud veut mettre ses sous-vêtements en valeur, je crois qu'il a le droit à ce privilège. » **Exposa Reno en croisant les bras et en souriant.

**« - En plus, toi tu les as déjà vu ! » **S'exclama Cloud. Reno haussa un sourcil et regarda Zack.

**« - Oh, vraiment ! Tu ne l'as pas dit. » **Répondit Reno, un sourire diabolique apparaissant sur son visage.

Zack lança un regard noir à Reno et soupira. **« - Peux-tu le surveiller pour moi pendant une seconde, je vais aller trouver Roxas et lui dire ce qu'il se passe. Ne t'avise pas de faire quoi que se soit… » **Dit Zack, s'éloignant rapidement vers 'la piste de danse'.

Il trouva Roxas dans un coin en train de parler à une mignonne fille blonde déguisée en fée. Quand il s'approcha, Roxas dit quelque chose à la fille et vint à la rencontre de Zack.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »** Demanda Roxas.

**« - Et bien ton frère semble s'être mit dans une situation difficile. Il a un peu… bu. » **Dit Zack en se frottant l'arrière de la tête. **« - Je vais le ramener alors je suis venu te prévenir. Où sont tes consciences ? »**

**« - Quoi ? Oh, um, je crois que le démon est parti pervertir l'ange. Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux rentrer seul. »**

**« - Merci mon dieu, tu es un gamin responsable. » **Dit Zack en tapotant l'épaule de Roxas et commença à s'éloigner en direction de Cloud, cependant il se retourna une dernière fois. **« - Qui est cette mignonne fille ? »** Demanda-t-il.

Roxas rougit légèrement et sourit. **« - Son nom est Naminé. »**

Zack leva alors les pouces vers le haut et continua son chemin. Quand il revint près de Reno et Cloud, le roux tentait d'empêcher Cloud de dormir par terre.

**« - Je sais que c'est tentant, mais le sol n'est pas trop confortable pour dormir dessus. »** Dit Reno, en soutenant Cloud.

Zack prit Cloud des bras de Reno et se dirigea vers la sortie. **« - Allez Reno, tu viens également avec nous ! »**

* * *

**« - ****If not himself, then he has naught, to say things he truly feels… »**

Ils marchaient tranquillement dans les rues. Zack et Reno regardaient Cloud oscillait devant eux en chantant _« My Way » _de Franck Sinatra, tandis qu'il portait ses talons hauts à la main.

**« - … and not the words of one who kneels, the record shows I took the blows, I did it MY WAAAY ! »** Cria Cloud, finissant la chanson avec un regain d'énergie et de bruit.

**« - Hé Cloud, regarde c'est ta maison ! » **S'exclama Zack en tirant Cloud dans l'allée.

Reno les suivit à distance, essayant de voir s'il pouvait s'enfuir chez lui sans que Zack ne le remarque.

Zack espéra que la porte serait déverrouillée quand ils arrivèrent, mais malheureusement elle ne l'était pas. Il était sur le point de demander à Cloud s'il avait une clé quand ce dernier se mit a appuyer sur la sonnette, un regard de pure joie sur le visage.

Zack voulut se taper la tête contre le mur, mais décida de ne pas le faire quand Cloud commença ensuite à jouer avec la fermeture éclair du pantalon de Zack.

**« - Hé, arrête ne fais pas ça maintenant. » **Fit Zack, essayant de retirer les mains de Cloud.

**« - Awww, pourquoi pas ? » **Cloud fit la moue, passant ses bras autour du cou de Zack.

Subitement la porte s'ouvrit et Mme Strife apparu, dans sa chemise de nuit. Ses yeux reflétaient son énervement surtout quand elle vit Cloud jouait avec la fermeture éclair de Zack tandis que le brun haleter.

**« - Bonsoir Mme Strife ! » **S'écria Zack, repoussant la main de Cloud. **« - Je suis venu vous rendre votre fils ! »**

Reno qui était non loin d'eux essaya de ne pas rire pour attirer l'attention sur lui.

Cloud se retourna, un sourire dingue sur le visage. **« - Salut maman… hé, regarde. » **Il fit un pas en avant, et trébucha ensuite en avant.

Zack bondit en avant, retenant Cloud de tomber en posant les mains sur ses faux seins. Zack leva ensuite les yeux et se mit à rire nerveusement. **« - Il a beaucoup aimé le punch ! » **Fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

_**A suivre…**_


	8. Chapitre 7

**Sunday Afternoon's**

**Chapitre ****7**

**By lemon-sprinkles**

Cloud était assit sur le porche de Reno, la chaleur du soleil d'automne s'abattant sur lui. Zack était assit à ses côtés, un sourire à travers le visage alors qu'il suivait des yeux un petit volant de badminton dans l'air.

**« - Depuis combien de temps jouent-ils ? » **Demanda Cloud, se penchant en arrière contre les marches du perron.

**« - Um… une heure et vingt… trois minutes. »** Répondit Zack en regardant sa montre numérique. **« - Bien que ce ne soit pas le plus long temps qu'ils ont été capable de garder le volant en l'air. »**

Cloud regarda Zack, puis ensuite le volant de badminton. Il venait de passer la dernière heure et vingt-trois minutes à regarder Reno et Rude jouer au badminton. L'excitation pure menaçant d'exploser.

**« - Pas le plus long, eh ? Combien était-ce alors ? »**

Zack garda un œil sur le volant, un sourire toujours inscrit sur le visage. **« - Quatre heures et quarante-neuf minutes. »**

Les yeux de Cloud se plissèrent. **« - Tu te moque de moi. »** S'exclama-t-il.

**« - Non je te jure que je ne le fais pas ! Demande à Aerith, elle était là. »** Fit Zack en portant son attention sur Cloud. **« - Une fois qu'on est en plein dedans, ça peut durer un long moment. Le plus long que j'ai réussi à tenir ça a été vingt minutes. Je pense que tu serais bon au badminton aussi. »**

**« - En plein dedans ? » **Dit Cloud en haussant un sourcil. **« - Très bien, je te crois. »**

Ils restèrent assit en silence durant un moment, seul le bruit du volant étant frappé par les raquettes pouvant être entendu.

**« - Tu sais, ils sont sortis ensemble. »** Dit soudainement Zack, en s'allongeant en arrière sur les marches, s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

**« - Hein ? Qui ? »** Demanda Cloud en tournant la tête vers Zack.

**« - Reno et Rude ! Ils sont sortis ensemble pendant deux ans. »** Répondit Zack, disant cela comme si c'était l'information la plus connue que jamais.

Cloud resta immobile, pensant à ce que Zack venait de dire. **« - Alors… ces deux-là… celui qui ne parle jamais… et celui qui ne se tait jamais et essais de draguer tout ce qu'il voit… sont sortis ensemble. » **Dit-il finalement.

**« - Ouais. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire mais ils l'ont fait. Ils se sont séparé juste avant les vacances d'été parce qu'ils voulaient tous deux prendre des chemins différents et sortir avec des personnes différentes. Mais comme tu peux le voir, ils sont restés de très bons amis. »**

Cloud fronça les sourcils. **« - Je n'aurais jamais pensé… hey attends, ils sont sortis ensemble pendant deux ans et Reno est encore vierge ? »**

**« - Tout dépend de ce qu'est la définition de vierge, n'est-ce pas ? » **Dit Zack en faisant un clin d'œil.

Cloud allait posait une autre question quand un cri se fit entendre.

**« - PUTAIN ! »**

Cloud et Zack tournèrent la tête à temps pour voir Reno là, debout, un volant de badminton à ses pieds.

**« - Mamaaaan. » **Gémit Reno en ramassant le volant et laissant tomber sa raquette. **« - Combien de temps ça a duré cette fois ? » **Cria-t-il en direction de Zack.

**« - Une heure et quarante minutes. » **Répondit le brun en se levant et s'avançant vers Reno.

Ils étaient tous les trois autour de Reno qui était immobile en train de tripoter le volant, un regard de défaite sur le visage. **« - Désolé… » **Marmonna-t-il.

Rude haussa juste les épaule et se pencha pour ramasser la raquette de Reno.

**« - Hé, tu devais me montrer quelque chose de cool ! » **S'écria alors Zack, se souvenait maintenant que Reno lui avait dit qu'il devait lui montrer 'quelque chose de cool qui pourrait détruire le monde si on le voulait'.

**« - Ah ouais ! Okay les mecs… c'est ça. »** Dit Reno, se plaçant en face de Zack, un éclat bizarre dans les yeux.

Sans avertissement, Reno poussa un hurlement terrifiant. Il y eut des sursauts collectifs et quelqu'un tomba au sol.

Cloud baissa les yeux vers ses pieds pour voir les épaules de Zack tressauter. Le blond n'arrivait pas à se décider s'il devait rire ou pleurer. Il se doutait que ça devait être un peu des deux.

**« - Merde… »** Murmura Rude.

**« - Merde ? MERDE ! C'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ? Ca mérite au moins un… »**

**« - C'est totalement… impressionnant. » **S'écria Zack depuis le sol, respirant comme un asthmatique.

**« - Exactement ! Je l'ai appris du plus grand professeur d'art martial de tout les temps ! » **Rigola Reno en bombant le torse.

**« - Tu veux dire d'Herman ? Le sans-abri qui vit sous le pont ? »**Demanda Rude alors que Cloud se baissait pour aider Zack à se relever.

**« - Même chose… »** Reno roula des yeux.

Zack se redressa avec l'aide de Cloud. Il se tenait encore le ventre et avait un énorme sourire.

**« - Ca fait mal, mais ça vaut le coup pour entendre ton cri strident ! » **Rigola-t-il. **« - Tu ressemblais presque à Aerith quand elle trouve des graines de fleurs rares. »**

Reno pinça la bouche et fronça les sourcils. **« - Je n'ai pas… je veux dire… quoi ? J'avais l'air d'une fille ? Je te ferais savoir que… Oh ! Jouons à Cache-cache ! »**

Cloud n'arrivait pas vraiment à suivre le cheminement des pensées de Reno et ne pensait jamais en être capable. Zack et Rude de leur côtés, ne semblaient pas vraiment déroutés par le brusque changement d'humeur.

**« - Allez ! Nous n'avons pas joués à Cache-cache depuis longtemps ! Nous devrions le faire et trouver autant de personne que nous le pouvons et aller au vieil hôpital ! Ca sera amusant ! » **S'écria Reno en bondissant sur ses pieds.

**« - Vous savez… ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée ! » **Dit Zack en tapotant l'épaule de Zack. **« - Nous réussirons sans aucun doute à convaincre Sephiroth de venir, il ressemble à un ninja ou quelque chose quand il se prend au jeu. On n'arrive jamais à le trouver… »**

**« - Oui, je suis d'accord ! Maintenant vous tous, séparons-nous et trouvons le plus de gens possible et retrouvons-nous ici dans une demi-heure ! » **Déclara Reno, en se retournant et s'éloignant.

Cloud était en fait très excité à l'idée de jouer à Cache-cache. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la dernière fois qu'il y avait joué, mais il savait qu'il avait l'habitude d'être très bon à ça. Sa petite taille durant son enfance avait eu ses avantages.

* * *

Quand ils revinrent dans le jardin de Reno, il y avait une foule de gens réunis devant la maison, faisant différentes activités sur la pelouse.

La mâchoire de Cloud tomba presque quand il vit le nombre de gens qui avaient accepté de venir. Il avait réussi à persuader Roxas et quelques-uns de ses amis de venir, mais c'était tout. Il n'avait pas imaginé que tant de personne viendraient jouer à Cache-cache un samedi soir.

Il reconnut quelques personnes, la plupart d'entre eux étant des Turcs que Reno lui avait présentés à la fête d'Halloween… quand Cloud était toujours sobre, ainsi que quelques gamins qu'il avait vu à l'école.

**« - Vous voilà enfin les gars ! Allez, on est parti ! »** S'écria Reno depuis l'autre côté du jardin, faisant signe à Zack et Cloud.

**« - Je ne pensais pas qu'on serait les derniers à arriver… »** Chuchota Zack à Cloud.

**« - Et bien nous n'aurions pas été en retard si tu n'avais pas décidé de pourchasser les canards du parc. » **Déclara Cloud alors qu'ils se mirent en route avec le groupe en direction de l'hôpital.

Zack saisit la main de Cloud et emmêla leurs doigts. Cloud rougit légèrement et essaya de ne croiser aucun autre regard. Zack et lui étaient connus comme étant en couple depuis quelques temps maintenant, mais Cloud était encore embarrassé quand le brun faisait des gestes affectifs en public.

Ils marchaient tous au milieu de la route et heureusement, aucune voiture ne passa. Cloud jura avoir quelques couples de personnes âgés se barricadaient à l'intérieur de chez eux quand ils virent la masse d'adolescent passer. Cloud ne pouvait pas vraiment les blâmer.

Quand ils furent tous arrivés à l'Hôpital, il fut décidé que Reno serait celui qui compterait et chercherait étant donné que c'est lui qui avait eu l'idée. Reno accepta la proposition avec joie.

**« - Parfait ! Allez vous cacher ! » **S'écria Reno en se dirigeant vers un poteau en métal. Il plaça ses mains sur ses yeux tandis qu'il s'appuyait contre le poteau et commençait à compter.

Zack resserra sa prise sur la main de Cloud et le conduisit vers la partie la plus couverte du chantier. Cloud le suivit rapidement, essayant de ne pas trébucher sur quelque chose.

Zack tourna alors dans un coin et s'arrêta devant un tube en béton dont l'ouverture était couverte par une bâche en lambeaux.

**« - Bienvenue à la maison ! » **Chantonna Zack, lâchant la main de Cloud pour écarter la bâche pour que le blond puisse entrer.

**« - N'est-ce pas un peu évident ? » **Demanda Cloud en regardant à l'intérieur du tube.

**« - C'est le but ! Tu vas apprendre quelque chose de Reno en jouant à ce jeu. Il regarde **_**toujours**_** dans les endroits les plus bizarres et improbable en premier avant de regarder dans ceux qui sont complètement évident. Donc je dis que nous avons beaucoup de chance de gagner étant donné que c'est un des endroits les plus évident du chantier. » **Fit Zack avec un sourire.

Cloud lui lança un regard sceptique, mais entra toutefois à l'intérieur. Il faisait sombre dans le tube, mais on pouvait distinguer quand même des silhouettes.

Cloud s'enfonça un peu plus dans le tube jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en plein milieu, où il s'arrêta et se retourna.

Il voulut faire face à Zack et se heurta presque à lui. Il poussa alors un petit cri de peur.

**« - Ne reste pas si près ! Je ne t'ai pas entendu me suivre derrière moi ! » **S'exclama Cloud en frappant Zack au bras. **« - Tu m'as fais peur. »**

**« - Désolé ! » **Fit Zack en riant et prenant Cloud dans ses bras. **« - Mais plus tu es effrayé, et plus il y a de chance que le fantôme apparaisse ! » **Plaisanta Zack en berçant Cloud.

Le blond s'arracha de son étreinte et lança un regard noir à Zack. **« - Ne plaisante pas avec ça. Quelqu'un est vraiment mort ici… nous ne voulons pas qu'il s'énerve. »**

Cloud avait toujours été un passionné du paranormal et pensait que les fantômes existaient vraiment et qu'il ne fallait pas les énerver. Manquer de respect à un fantôme pourrait provoquer des problèmes.

**« - Okay, okay, je n'énerverais donc pas le fantôme. » **Soupira Zack en s'appuyant contre la paroi du tube. **« - Nous avons du temps à perdre… que pourrions-nous faire ? »**

**« - Généralement on s'assoit en attendant que quelqu'un nous trouve, n'est-ce pas ? » **Demanda Cloud, en s'appuyant contre le tube à côté de Zack.

**« - Mais je n'arrête pas de m'agiter quand je fais rien ! » **Se plaignit Zack en trainant son pieds par terre. **« - Hé… je sais ce que nous pouvons faire… »**

**« - C'est qu… » **Mais Cloud fut coupé par Zack quand ce dernier captura rapidement ses lèvres avec les siennes.

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant ce qui semblait être des siècles, et Cloud se permit de se laisser emporter par les sensations. Ce ne fut seulement quand il fut pressé un peu plus fort contre le mur qu'il sortit de son état semi-conscient.

C'était toujours comme ça. Zack débutait le baiser, puis Cloud se retrouver pressé contre un mur ou toute autre surface qui était proche, avec Zack prenant les commandes.

Bien sûr, Cloud appréciait ça et il était heureux de la façon dont les choses se déroulaient, mais parfois, il voulait être un peu plus dominant. Il sourit à lui-même quand il pensa à quelque chose.

Avant que Zack ne puisse réagir, Cloud défit la bouche de ceinture du brun et baissa lentement la fermeture éclair de son jean.

**« - … Cloud ? » **Haleta Zack, rompant le baiser et regardant dans les yeux de Cloud puis ensuite son pantalon.

Cloud sourit simplement et introduisit sa main dans le caleçon de Zack, allant entourer le membre qui commençait à durcir du brun.

Zack saisit Cloud par les épaules et les serra légèrement. Il regarda Cloud avec un air soucieux mais également mélangé à un plaisir évident.

**« - Es-tu sûr de vouloir faire ça ? »** Demanda Zack alors que Cloud commençait lentement à le caresser.

Cloud ne répondit pas, il utilisa plutôt son autre main pour attraper la nuque de Zack et l'abaisser vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Les mains de Zack descendirent le long du corps de Cloud et commencèrent à essayer de défaire la ceinture du blond. Mais ce dernier s'écarta un peu et rompit le baiser. **« - Profite tout simplement… » **Murmura-t-il.

Zack grignota lentement le cou de Cloud alors que le blond sentait des petits frissons secouaient Zack alors que son pouce passait sur la tête de son membre. Cloud n'avait jamais rien fait d'aussi intime auparavant et il ne savait pas vraiment s'il le faisait bien, mais il essaya de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et à en juger par la réaction de Zack, il s'en sortait bien.

Zack tentait de s'arrêter de frissonner à son contact, mais en vain. Il finit par se libérer dans la main de Cloud avec un cri étouffé.

**« - Putain, Cloud… »**Chuchota Zack dans le cou de Cloud. Il se laissa aller en avant et s'appuya contre Cloud. **« - Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »**

Cloud haussa les épaules et sortit sa main du pantalon de Zack. **« - Je voulais juste te montrer que je ne veux pas être dominé si facilement. » **Dit-il, ricanant légèrement.

Zack se mit à rire et souleva la tête de l'épaule du blond. **« - Tu as vraiment de bons arguments. »** Dit-il en regardant le visage souriant de Cloud.

Zack raffermit sa prise sur l'épaule de Cloud et se redressa légèrement. Il commença alors à s'arrangeait 'en bas', afin d'avoir l'air un peu plus présentable. Cloud de son côté baissa les yeux vers sa main, se demandant comment diable il allait pouvoir la nettoyer.

Soudain, la bâche recouvrant l'ouverture fut repoussée pour révéler le visage d'un roux surexcité.

**« - AH ! »** S'écria Reno, en soulevant un peu plus la bâche pour révéler le groupe de gens derrière lui. Cloud cacha ses mains dans son dos et essaya d'avoir l'air normal. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Zack qui semblait un peu gêné. Il n'avait jamais semblait gêné.

Cloud reporta son attention sur Reno et remarqua Roxas debout à quelques pas derrière lui, une expression soupçonneuse sur le visage. Est-ce que tout le monde se doutait de quelque chose ?

**« - Wow les mecs, c'est le meilleur endroit pour se cacher ! Je n'aurais jamais regarder ici en premier ! » **Rigola Reno.

Cloud aurait juré avoir vu Rude rouler des yeux derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

_**A suivre…**_


	9. Chapitre 8

**Titre :** Sunday Afternoon's

**Traductrice****:** AngealSword

**Sunday Afternoon's**

**Chapitre 8**

**By lemon-sprinkles**

**« -**** A**** quelle ****heure ****le ****bus ****est-il ****supposé ****arriver ? » **Demanda Zack, en allant s'appuyer contre Cloud en soupirant légèrement.

Cloud se stabilisa et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. **« - ****Il ****y**** a**** dix ****minutes****…**** »**

Zack gémit et commença à faire les cent pas devant lui. Il pouvait rarement resté immobile, et le voir arrêter de bouger durant un moment était vraiment étonnant. Il commença à jouer avec une de ses mèches brunes qui s'était échappé du bandana rouge qu'il portait, tout en marmonnant des trucs sur les lents trajets de bus dans ce pays et comment Tifa et Vincent auraient dû venir en volant.

C'était la mi-novembre et il semblait qu'un grand nombre d'école ait un long week-end de quatre jours, et Tifa et Vincent avaient donc saisit l'occasion pour prendre le bus jusqu'à Hollow Bastion pour rendre visite à Cloud. Yuffie avait voulu venir elle aussi, mais elle avait malheureusement été obligée d'accompagner ses parents en voyage.

Cloud était très excité de pouvoir revoir Tifa et Vincent, mais il était également extrêmement nerveux. Il était nerveux parce qu'il avait négligé de leur dire quelque chose de très important. Il ne leur avait pas parlé de sa nouvelle relation, ce qui signifiait aussi qu'il ne leur avait pas parlé de son attirance pour les garçons. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment ils réagiraient quand il leur annoncerait, il ne s'attendait pas à du dégout de leur part, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de redouter quand même.

Lui aussi n'avait pas parlé à Zack de tout ça.

Il regarda ses pieds et shoota dans un petit caillou avant de regarder Zack qui avait cessé de faire les cent pas et le regardait avec souci.

**« -**** Tu**** vas ****bien ? »** Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de Cloud, repoussant quelques mèches blondes de devant ses yeux.

Cloud hocha la tête et soupira. **« -**** J****'****ai ****quelque**** chose**** à ****te ****dire****…**** »** Commença-t-il en se redressant. Zack semblait légèrement inquiet mais ne dit rien. Cloud continua : **« - ****Je****… ****je ****n****'****ai ****pas ****parlé ****de ****nous ****à ****Tifa ****et ****Vincent, ****et ****je**** me**** demandais ****si ****nous ****pouvions**** éviter ****d****'****agir ****comme ****un ****couple****… ****jusqu****'****à ****ce ****que ****je ****leur ****dise. »**

Cloud regardait par-dessus l'épaule de Zack, ne voulant pas vraiment le regarder dans les yeux présentement. Quand le brun ne répondit rien, Cloud commença à s'inquiéter et se força à regarder Zack.

Zack souriait légèrement à Cloud, essayant de paraître rassurant. **« -**** Hé, ****y****'****a ****pas ****de ****souci. ****Du ****moment ****que ****je ****peux**** connaître ****tes ****amis, ****tout ****va ****bien. »**

Cloud pouvait déceler un peu de douleur dans ses yeux, mais n'eut pas le temps d'en parler car il aperçut alors deux silhouettes familière qui approchaient, regardant autour d'eux d'un air perdu.

Cloud attrapa la main de Zack et la serra légèrement avant de remonter sa prise jusqu'au bras du brun. Il tourna la tête en souriant vers Tifa et Vincent alors qu'il tirait Zack avec lui.

Tifa fut la première à voir Cloud et un énorme sourire apparu sur son visage. Elle accourut jusqu'à Cloud et Zack pendant que Vincent suivait plus lentement derrière avec les sacs de voyage dans les bras.

Cloud lâcha le bras de Zack pour accueillir Tifa. Elle lui rendit l'étreinte en riant légèrement. Quand ils se détachèrent, elle lui attrapa les mains, et sautilla sur place. **« - ****Je ****ne ****savais ****pas ****que ****je ****t****'****avais ****manqué ****au ****point ****que ****tu**** me ****fasses ****un ****câlin ! » **Rit-elle.

Cloud rougit légèrement et se tourna vers Vincent. Ce dernier posa les sacs de voyage à terre, puis échangea avec Cloud une 'étreinte virile'.

**« - ****Content ****de ****te ****revoir. » **Dit Vincent. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Zack et il prit un air perplexe.

Zack bougea sur place avec malaise sous le regard de Vincent, et lui fit un sourire penaud.

Cloud remarqua où Vincent regardait et rougit un peu plus. Non seulement il avait blessé Zack il y a seulement quelques minutes, mais maintenant il l'avait complètement oublié dès l'instant où il avait vu Vincent et Tifa.

Cloud bougea donc pour venir se placer aux côtés de Zack et sourit à Vincent et Tifa. **« -**** Tifa, ****Vincent, ****c****'****est ****un ****des ****gars ****dont ****je ****vous ****parle**** tout ****le ****temps, ****Zack. »**

Zack leur fit son sourire de marque et tendit la main à Vincent. Ce dernier la saisit et la secoua en faisant un léger signe de tête.

**« -**** Heureux**** de ****te ****rencontrer. »**Dit Vincent avant de lâcher sa main.

**« -**** Moi**** de ****même. »** Répondit Zack et il se tourna vers Tifa. Il lui prit la main et y déposa un petit baiser, provoquant des petites rougeurs sur les joues de la fille.

**« - ****Bonjour. »** Fit-elle alors que Zack lui faisait un clin d'œil avant de lâcher sa main.

Tifa rigola légèrement et battit des paupières rapidement. Les yeux de Cloud s'assombrirent légèrement… il avait déjà vu ce genre de regard auparavant.

**« -**** Je ****dois ****aller ****aux**** toilettes ****un ****moment****… ****où ****est-ce ? »**Demanda Tifa, en cherchant un panneau d'indication.

**« -****Oh,**** je ****sais ****où**** c****'****est. »** Dit Cloud. Tifa lui fit un sourire et passa son bras sous celui du blond alors qu'il l'emmenait vers les toilettes.

Vincent bougea pour se placer aux côtés de Zack, regardant Tifa et Cloud s'éloigner. **« - ****T****'****a-t-il ****dit ****qu****'****ils ****étaient ****sortis ****ensemble ****avant ? »**Demanda-t-il.

**« - ****Ouais****… ****pourquoi ? »** Demanda Zack. Pourquoi Vincent s'en souciait-il ?

Vincent se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

Pendant ce temps, Cloud était tiré de force à l'intérieur des toilettes des filles par Tifa.

**« -**** Allez, ****y****'****a**** personne**** dedans. » **Dit-elle en réussissant à faire entrer Cloud. Elle ferma la porte principale et la verrouilla avant de se retourner pour regarder le blond. **« -**** Je ****suis ****déçue ****de ****toi. » **Commença Tifa, en s'approchant du miroir des toilettes. **« - ****Tu ****ne**** m****'****avais ****pas ****dit ****que ****Zack**** était ****si ****mignon. »**

Cloud trébucha légèrement et se cogna contre la porte d'une des stalles, causant un grand bruit dans le silence de la pièce. La porte de la stalle alla claquer contre le mur et Tifa lui lança un coup d'œil.

**« -**** Tu ****es ****toujours ****aussi ****gauche. »** Rigola-t-elle. Cloud lui lança un regard furieux alors qu'elle se retournait à nouveau vers le miroir pour s'examiner.

**« - ****De ****toute ****façon, ****c****'****est ****juste ****moi, ****ou ****penses-tu ****qu****'****entre**** lui ****et ****moi,****il ****y**** a ****une ****possibilité ? »** Demanda-t-elle, ignorant tout de la situation de Cloud. **« -**** Je ****pourrais ****lui ****demander ****son ****numéro**** plus ****tard. »**

Cloud essaya d'agir avec décontraction, mais la pensée de son ex-petite-amie draguant son petit-ami actuel le faisait bouillonner. Il haussa cependant les épaules et s'appuya contre le mur.

Tifa s'approcha alors subitement de lui et regarda Cloud avec un regard d'excuse. **« - ****Je ****suis ****vraiment ****désolée ! » **S'écria-t-elle. Les yeux de Cloud s'écarquillèrent légèrement alors qu'ils se fixaient mutuellement.

Avait-elle déjà deviné ? Comment diable pourrait-elle déjà avoir deviné ? Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Cloud, alors qu'il restait immobile, assommé.

Tifa parla la première. **« -**** Ca**** doit ****être ****bizarre ****pour ****toi. ****Je ****veux**** dire, ****ton ****ex-petite-amie**** parlant ****de ****ton ****meilleur ****ami**** dans ****ce ****contexte ! »**

Cloud poussa un soupir de soulagement. **« -**** Ouais, ****c****'****est ****un ****peu ****bizarre****… ****je ****veux ****dire, ****tu ****viens ****juste ****de ****le ****rencontrer ****en ****plus. » **Déclara-t-il, essayant de paraître détendu à ce sujet, mais essayant en même temps de faire passer le message que ce n'était vraiment pas cool vis-à-vis de lui.

**« -**** Je ****suis ****désolée****…**** »** Dit Tifa en lui tapotant le bras, puis elle marcha vers la porte. **« -**** Nous ****devrions**** retourner ****les ****voir. »** Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit, laissant Cloud seul dans les toilettes des filles.

Elle n'avait pas dit qu'elle n'allait pas cesser de flirter…

* * *

Ils étaient tous rentrés chez Cloud pour regarder quelques films. Tifa et Vincent étaient dans la salle de séjour en train de fouiller dans la collection de DVD de Cloud, pendant que ce dernier et Zack faisaient du pop-corn dans la cuisine.

**« - ****Alors****… ****que**** penses-tu**** d****'****eux ? »** Demanda Cloud, en remplissant un verre d'eau pendant que Zack le pop-corn tournait dans le micro-ondes.

**« -**** Ils ****sont ****vraiment ****impressionnants.**** Je ****comprends ****pourquoi ****tu ****es ****ami**** avec ****eux. »** Répondit Zack en tournant les yeux vers Cloud. **« - ****Bien**** que ****Vincent**** soit ****un ****peu ****intimidant****… ****exactement**** comme**** Seph ! »** Il se passa une main sur la nuque et rigola doucement.

**« -**** Vincent**** semble**** effrayer ****beaucoup**** de ****gens, ****mais**** c****'****est**** un**** gentil**** garçon. » **Cloud fit tournoyer l'eau dans son verre alors qu'il tentait de trouver un moyen de parler de Tifa sans avoir l'air trop jaloux. **« -**** Et****… ****que**** penses-tu ****de ****Tifa ? »** Sa voix grinça légèrement alors qu'il posait la question. Zack lui lança un regard étrange et Cloud se donna une claque mentalement.

**« -**** C****'****est ****une ****gentille ****fille ****qui ****a ****l****'****air ****de**** vraiment**** prendre ****soin ****d****'****elle. ****Ses ****coups ****de ****poings ****font ****mal****…**** »** Zack se frotta les bras au souvenir du coup de poing qu'il avait reçu au bras dans la voiture après une remarque concernant ses chaussures.

Cloud était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand le four à micro-ondes émit plusieurs bip-bip. Zack se dirigea précipitamment vers lui pour l'éteindre. **« -**** C****'****est ****prêt ! » **Cria-t-il alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de l'appareil et se saisissait du sachet. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrit le sachet quand il tomba subitement à genoux et se prit la tête dans les mains.

**« - ****Merde ! »** Jura-t-il en fermant les yeux. Cloud fut à ses côtés en une seconde, l'inquiétude inscrite sur tout le visage.

**« -**** Qu****'****est-ce ****qui ****ne ****va ****pas ? » **Demanda frénétiquement Cloud, en posant une main sur l'épaule de Zack. Quand Zack ne répondit pas, il serra son épaule. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et Zack semblait en détresse.

Mais après un moment, Zack ouvrit un œil et écarta les mains de son front. Il eut un rire nerveux et regarda Cloud. **« -**** Désolé ****pour ****ça****…**** »**

**« - ****Est-ce ****que ****tout ****va ****bien ? »** Fit la voix de Vincent depuis le salon.

Zack ne quitta pas Cloud des yeux alors qu'il criait en réponse : **« -**** Tout ****va ****bien ! »**

**« -**** Qu****'****est-ce**** qui**** vient**** de ****se ****passer ? »**Demanda Cloud, les yeux toujours légèrement écarquillés. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un qui allait parfaitement bien être brutalement et complètement terrassé par la douleur.

Zack posa sa main sur celle de Cloud qui était toujours sur son épaule et l'enleva pour pouvoir la porter à sa bouche et y déposer un petit baiser. **« -**** Ce ****n****'****est**** rien.**** J****'****ai ****quelques ****migraines ****parfois ****et ****celle-ci**** était ****juste ****très ****mauvaise****… ****ce ****n****'****est ****rien ****de ****grave, ****vraiment. »**

Il se leva et s'étira légèrement avant de se frotter les yeux. Cloud se leva également, toujours pas convaincu. **« - ****Tu ****es ****sûr**** que ****tu ****vas ****bien ? »** Demanda-t-il.

**« -**** Bien ****comme ****la ****pluie. ****Mais**** je**** crois**** que**** je ****vais**** rentrer ****chez**** moi ****pour**** dormir ****au ****cas ****où. »** Cloud acquiesça de la tête et marcha avec Zack en direction du salon. Vincent leva les yeux des jaquettes de DVD qu'il lisait et Tifa bondit hors du canapé, semblant inquiète.

**« -**** Quel**** était ****ce ****cri ? »** Demanda-t-elle.

Cloud était sur le point de répondre, mais Zack le coupa. **« - ****J****'****ai ****renversé ****tout ****le ****pop-corn**** au ****sol. »** Zack rigola et haussa les épaules. Tifa fit un signe de tête et Vincent haussa les sourcils. **« -**** Bon, ****je ****vais ****rentrer**** chez ****moi,**** je ****n****'****ai**** pas**** beaucoup**** dormi ****la ****nuit ****dernière ****et ****de ****plus,**** vous**** devez**** avoir**** envie**** de**** vous**** retrouver**** seul**** sans ****moi**** pour ****vos ****retrouvailles ! »**

**« -**** Bien****… ****au ****revoir. »**Dit Tifa, semblant légèrement déçue. **« - ****On**** te**** verra**** demain ? »**

**« -**** Bien ****sûr ! » **Répondit Zack.

Cloud accompagna Zack jusqu'à la porte et s'appuya contre le mur de l'entrée tandis que Zack mettait ses chaussures. Le blond tremblait légèrement et était extrêmement troublé. Pourquoi Zack avait-il mentit comme ça ? Avoir des migraines n'était pas une chose dont il fallait se cacher.

Zack jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux pour s'assurer que Tifa et Vincent étaient toujours dans le salon et serra ensuite Cloud contre lui. **« -**** Ne ****sois**** pas**** si ****inquiet. »** Chuchota-t-il, embrassant le haut du crâne de Cloud avant de se détacher de lui.

Cloud sourit légèrement et fit un signe de tête. **« -**** Je ****sais****… ****je**** suis**** juste ****un ****peu ****secoué, ****ce ****n****'****est ****pas ****tous ****les ****jours ****qu****'****on ****voit ****quelqu****'****un ****avoir ****une ****telle ****migraine. »**

Il embrassa Zack sur les lèvres avant d'ouvrir la porte. Zack le salua légèrement et sortit, descendant l'allée calmement.

Cloud le regarda s'éloigner durant un moment avant de fermer la porte et de revenir dans le salon.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent mouvementés et Cloud était lessivé. Il avait emmené Vincent et Tifa dans de nombreux endroits qu'une « grande ville » pouvait offrir. Ils étaient allés à la piscine à vague, qui, en y repensant, n'avait pas était une bonne idée. Reno et Zack étaient venus (Sephiroth avait refusé parce que ça abimerait ses cheveux) et Tifa s'était senti faible au niveau des genoux après avoir vu Zack en maillot de bain. Cloud avait passé la plupart de son temps à garder un œil sur Tifa et Zack et avait du coup presque faillit se noyer après qu'une vague particulièrement grande le frappe par derrière.

Le jour suivant, ils avaient tous était faire les boutiques (Sephiroth avait cette fois décidé de se joindre à eux) et ils marchaient tranquillement jusqu'à ce que Cloud traversa la rue le premier et se fasse presque écrasé par une voiture. Zack le suivait de près, heureusement, il avait alors saisit Cloud pour le tirer en arrière, et le blond s'était donc écrasé contre sa poitrine, le laissant dans un état second. Tifa avait passé les cinq minutes qui suivirent à vérifier que Cloud allait parfaitement bien et les cinq autres minutes à remercier Zack pour l'avoir sauver.

Après avoir fait leurs achats, ils étaient allés voir un film qui s'était révélé être exclusivement pour fille, au grand amusement de Tifa, et à la déception des garçons (bien que Cloud soupçonné Reno d'avoir autant apprécié que Tifa), à la fin de la journée, Cloud s'était retrouvé dans son lit à essayer de s'endormir, mais sans succès.

Il se tourna pour ce qui devait être la centième fois. Il n'avait encore rien dit à Tifa et Vincent à propos de Zack et lui, et avec le temps, ça devenait de plus en plus difficile.

Vincent était installé sur un matelas au pied de son lit tandis que Tifa était dans la chambre de Roxas. Ce dernier passait le week-end chez Axel où ils comptaient jouer aux jeux vidéo, ne s'arrêtant que pour aller au toilettes et manger. Aux derniers échos qu'il avait entendu, ils jouaient toujours et Reno envisageait sérieusement de couper l'électricité de la maison pour les faire s'arrêter.

**« - Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »**

Cloud se retourna et regarda Vincent, secouant la tête. **« -****Non,**** pas**** vraiment. ****Désolé**** si ****je**** t****'****ai ****réveillé. »**

Il entendit le léger rire de Vincent et le vit se redresser. **« -**** Je**** dors ****très ****peu, ****tu ****devrais**** le**** savoir. »**

**« -**** Je ****sais, ****je ****sais. »** Chuchota Cloud, roulant sur le dos pour observer le plafond. Son esprit commençait à s'évader quand il fut ramené sur terre quand Vincent parla.

**« - Alors… depuis combien de temps Zack et toi êtes ensemble ? »**

Si Cloud n'était pas déjà allongé, il était certain qu'il serait tombé à la question de Vincent.

**« -****Uh****…**** »**Répondit Cloud, son esprit devenant blanc.

**« -**** Ce ****n****'****est ****pas**** dur ****à ****le ****remarquer.**** Je ****veux ****dire ****vous ****êtes ****toujours ****proche ****l****'****un ****de ****l****'****autre, ****et ****la ****manière**** dont ****vous ****vous ****regardez ****quand ****vous ****pensez ****que ****personne ****ne ****vous ****voit. ****La ****seule ****raison ****pour ****laquelle ****Tifa ****ne ****l****'****a ****pas ****également**** remarqué,**** c****'****est ****parce ****qu****'****elle ****a**** complètement ****flashé**** sur ****Zack. » **Expliqua Vincent, en repoussant ses long cheveux de ses yeux.

Cloud se redressa également et regarda Vincent. **« - ****Est-ce**** si ****évident ? »**

Vincent fit un signe de tête. **« - ****Je ****ne**** sais ****pas**** pourquoi ****tu ****ne ****me ****l****'****as ****pas ****dit. »**

Cloud rougit légèrement. La voix de Vincent n'était pas accusatrice, mais plutôt légèrement blessée. A cet instant, Cloud avait l'impression d'être un véritable bâtard.

**« -**** Désolé****… ****je ****ne ****savais ****pas ****comment ****tu ****réagirais. ****Je ****veux**** dire, ****la ****dernière ****fois ****que ****tu ****m****'****as ****vu, ****j****'****aimais ****les ****filles ****et ****je ****suis ****sorti ****avec ****Tifa ****et ****maintenant**** je ****sors ****avec ****un ****garçon. ****Mais ****Zack ****est ****vraiment ****une ****personne**** stupéfiante. ****Je**** veux ****dire, ****tu**** le**** connais,**** mais ****tu**_** ne**__** le **__**connais**__** pas**_** comme**** je ****le ****connais****… ****tu**** vois ?**** Il ****me**** fait ****avoir ****l****'****impression**** que ****tout ****n****'****est**** pas ****mauvais ****dans**** ce ****monde. » **Cloud arrêta de parler quand il se rendit compte qu'il devenait tout niais. Cloud _n__'__était __pas_ niais.

Il y eut une pause dans la conversation avant que Vincent ne parle à nouveau. **« - ****Tu ****l****'****aimes ****vraiment****… ****n****'****est-ce ****pas ? »**

**« -**** Ouais****… ****je ****l****'****aime**** vraiment. »** Chuchota Cloud, en se rallongeant.

**« - ****Je ****suis ****heureux**** que ****tu ****ais ****trouvé ****quelqu****'****un ****et ****je ****ne**** suis ****pas ****furieux ****contre**** toi**** pour**** ne ****pas ****me ****l****'****avoir ****dit, ****je ****comprends. » **Fit Vincent en s'allongeant également. **« - ****Mais ****tu ****dois ****encore ****le ****dire ****à ****Tifa. »**

Cloud rigola et enfonça la tête dans l'oreiller. **« -**** Ouais ****je**** sais****… ****et ****merci ****de ****comprendre. »**

* * *

**« -**** Oh**** mon ****dieu,****Cloud !**** Je**** ne ****peux ****pas ****croire ****que ****tu ****ais ****porté ****ça ! »** S'exclama Tifa.

Cloud s'approcha du bureau autour duquel Tifa, Vincent, Reno et Zack se trouvaient, regardant l'ordinateur.

Cloud jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Reno pour voir de quoi parler son amie et remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'une photo de lui-même lors de la fête d'Halloween. Heureusement, ce n'était pas une des photo où Cloud et Zack posaient ensemble, sinon Cloud aurait eu dû mal à s'expliquer.

**« - Oh**** dieu,**** je ****croyais ****m****'****être ****débarrassé ****de ****toutes ****les ****photos. »** Marmonna Cloud.

**« -**** Je ****trouve ****que ****tu ****es ****si ****mignon !**** Tu**** portes ****cette**** robe ****mieux ****que ****je ****ne**** l****'****aurais ****fais****! » **Rigola Tifa, en fermant la fenêtre et se tournant pour regarder Cloud. **« -**** Comment**** Zack**** t****'****a-t-il ****persuadé**** de ****t****'****habiller**** comme**** ça ? »**

Cloud devint rouge tomate et toussa légèrement. **« - ****Je ****lui ****ai ****fais ****promettre ****d****'****arrêter ****de ****faire ****des ****trucs ****bizarres ****pendant ****un ****mois. » **Répondit Cloud. Il n'allait pas ajouter la partie où Zack l'avait embrassé jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus penser correctement.

**« - ****J****'****ai ****faim. »** Dit Zack, changeant de sujet. **« -**** Allons**** manger ! »**

**« - ****D****'****ACCORD ! »** Cria Reno en courant presque vers la cuisine. Tifa se leva de sa chaise et suivit Reno en rigolant alors qu'il trébuchait sur un coussin abandonné. Cloud l'entendit marmonner 'je voulais faire ça' avant de poursuivre son chemin.

Cloud, Zack et Vincent les suivirent bientôt, mais Cloud s'arrêta pour ramasser l'oreiller, récoltant une claque sur ses fesses. Il se redressa précipitamment pour voir Zack avec un sourire suffisant collé aux lèvres et Vincent qui essayait d'ignorer ce qui se passait devant lui. Cloud lança le coussin au visage de Zack avant de poursuivre sa route vers la cuisine.

Il était sur le point d'entrer dans la pièce quand il entendit la conversation que Tifa et Reno avaient. Il leva la main pour arrêter Zack et Vincent, et se pencha légèrement en avant.

**« -**** … ****donc ****tu ****sais****… ****tu**** peux**** avoir**** mon**** numéro**** si ****tu ****veux.**** Une ****jolie ****fille ****comme ****toi ****ne**** devrait ****pas ****être ****toute ****seule. »** Fit la voix de Reno.

**« -**** Oh,**** bien ****merci ****pour ****ce,**** uh, ****compliment,**** mais ****j****'****ai ****quelqu****'****un ****en ****vue ****et ****je ****voudrais ****plutôt ****son ****numéro.**** Désolé. »**Répondit alors Tifa. Cloud pouvait presque l'entendre poser une main sur sa hanche.

**« - Oh, vraiment ? Et je connais cette personne ? »**

**« - Ouais, je suppose. C'est Zack. J'ai l'intention de lui demander son numéro avant que je ne reparte ce soir. »**

Cloud sentit Zack lui donnait une petite tape sur le bras et le blond se tourna vers lui pour lui renvoyé un regard noir. Il articula silencieusement un 'quoi' et vit Zack près à se faire pipi dessus à force de se retenir de rire.

**« - ****Elle ****m****'****aime ? » **Murmura-t-il. **« -**** Je ****ne ****le**** savais ****pas ! »**

Cloud roula des yeux et reporta son attention sur la conversation.

**« -**** Zack ?**** Bonne**** chance**** alors. »** Fit Reno.

**« -**** Pourquoi****… ****tu ****crois ****que ****je ****ne**** suis ****pas ****son ****type ? » **Tifa paraissait légèrement inquiète.

**« - ****Nah, ****je ****suis ****sûr ****que ****tu ****es ****une ****chouette ****fille, ****mais ****Zack**** sort ****déjà**** avec ****Cloud. »** Il y eut un silence de mort après ça et Cloud se tapa presque la tête violemment contre le mur alors qu'il trébuchait sur ses pieds, essayant d'entrer dans la cuisine.

Cloud entra dans la pièce, Zack et Vincent sur ses talons. Il regarda Tifa et vit son regard troublé, sa bouche étant ouverte comme un celle d'un poisson.

**« -**** Tifa****…**** »** Dit Cloud, tendant la main vers elle. Dieu, il avait l'impression d'être dans un fichu soap opéra.

Sa main resta tendue, tandis que la fille le regardait fixement. Ce ne fut que quand Zack s'approcha et abaissa le bras de Cloud que la conversation reprit là où elle en était.

**« - ****Une**** seconde****… ****Reno****… ****viens-tu ****juste ****de ****dire ****que ****Cloud**** sortait ****avec ****Zack ? »** Demanda Tifa, regardant Reno, puis Zack et ensuite Cloud.

**« -**** Ben ****en ****fait ****j****'****ai ****dit ****que ****Zack**** sortait ****avec ****Cloud**** mais****…**** » **Commença Reno mais il s'interrompit quand Cloud lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia.

**« -**** AIE ! ****MEC ! ****TU**** M****'****AS ****FAIS ****MAL ! » **S'écria Reno en se saisissant de sa jambe blessée.

**« - ****Tifa, ****je ****suis**** désolé ****de ****ne**** pas ****te ****l****'****avoir ****dit ! »** Dit Cloud. Il n'avait jamais voulu que Tifa découvre ça d'une telle façon.

Tifa s'approcha alors de Cloud et le tira vers elle pour l'étreindre fortement. **« - ****Il ****n****'****y ****a ****pas ****de ****mal ****Cloud ! ****Je ****suis ****si ****heureuse ****pour ****toi !**** Mais ****si ****tu**** m****'****avais ****juste ****dit ****que**** Zack ****n****'****était ****pas ****libre, ****je ****n****'****aurais ****pas ****agis ****comme ****ça ! » **Elle garda son emprise sur Cloud et ce dernier poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Tifa relâcha finalement son étreinte et tint Cloud à bout de bras. **« -**** Pourquoi ****tu ****ne ****me ****l****'****as ****pas ****dit ****plus ****tôt ? »**

**« - J'étais nerveux. Je veux dire que quand je suis parti, j'aimais les filles, et maintenant je sors avec un temps, alors j'ai hésité à te le dire tout de suite, puis avec le temps, c'est devenu de plus en plus difficile. J'ai également pensé que tu aurais été dégouttée. »**

**« - Dégouttée ? Cloud, l'amour est l'amour, ça n'a pas d'importance si c'est du même sexe ou autre… aussi longtemps que tu aimes quelqu'un, c'est tout ce qui importe. »**

Cloud se sentit soulagé par ces mots. Elle avait raison…

L'ambiance du moment fut ruinée quand Reno se fit entendre. **« -**** Je ****ne**** suis ****pas ****au ****courant ****de ****tout, ****mais ****je ****suis ****venu ****pour ****la ****nourriture ****à ****l****'****origine ****et ****pour ****être ****loin**** de ****mon ****zombi**** de ****frère ****et ****de ****son ****zombi ****de ****frère, ****PAS**** pour ****écouter ****ces ****niaiseries de ****cour ****d****'****école ! »**

Zack éclata de rire à cette déclaration, et Cloud se mit rapidement à rire également.

**« - ****Tu ****le ****sais ****enfin, ****ça**** devenait ****presque ****boiteux. »** Dit Zack en s'approchant et passant un bras autour de Tifa. **« -**** Mais ****je ****suis ****heureux ****que ****tu ****l****'****acceptes, ****je ****jure ****que ****Cloud ****allait ****développer ****d****'****importantes ****cernes ****sous ****ses**** yeux ****à ****cause ****du ****manque ****de**** sommeil ****provoqué ****par ****ce ****secret. »**

Tifa rigola. **« -**** Bien, ****c****'****est ****de ****sa ****propre ****faute ! »**

Tifa regarda Vincent qui était appuyé contre un mur, essayant de passer inaperçu.

**« -**** Tu ****prends ****ça ****vraiment ****très ****bien,**** Vincent ! ****Tu**** ne ****sembles ****même**** pas ****choqué ! »**S'exclama Tifa en s'approchant de lui.

**« -****Nourriture ! »** Cria Reno depuis sa place, mais personne ne fit attention à lui.

**« -**** Ben ****je ****savais ****déjà. »** Dit Vincent.

L'expression heureuse de Tifa changea alors, son visage souriant se transforma alors en celui d'une femme furieuse qui venait d'apprendre que son mari l'avait trompé avec sa secrétaire,

**« - Tu le savais… et tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »**

_**A suivre…**_


	10. Chapitre 9

**Titre : **Sunday Afternoon's

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA Romance et malheureusement Deathfic…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire fait référence à un mélange de Final Fantasy VII et Kingdom Heart, les personnages de ses deux univers vont donc se côtoyer.

**Sunday Afternoon's**

**Chapitre 9**

**By lemon-sprinkles**

Cloud pouvait dire qu'il allait pleuvoir. Il pouvait le sentir dans l'air, sans parler des gros nuages noirs qui se formaient au-dessus de la ville.

Zack ne semblait pas le remarquer cependant, où il n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier. Il continuait à parler de quelque chose de drôle et assez pénible qu'il avait vu sur Internet, pendant que Cloud et lui se promenaient dans la rue, se dirigeant vers aucune destination particulière.

Noel approchait et il n'y avait pas encore eu de neige. Cloud devrait y être habitué était donné qu'il n'avait jamais vécu dans un lieu favorable aux chutes de neige, mais il en était quand même triste. il avait envie d'avoir un Noel blanc, juste une fois.

Cela lui faisait également pensé qu'il devait encore acheter un cadeau à Zack. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui prendre. Il pouvait toujours lui acheter un cd, ou peut-être un livre. Mais plus il y pensait, et plus il voulait offrir à Zack quelque chose de spécial, quelque chose qui signifiait vraiment quelque chose. Ils devenaient de plus en plus proches chaque jour, et il pensait qu'un simple cd ne transmettrait pas les sentiments qu'il avait pour Zack.

**« - Et ensuite, il est DE NOUVEAU tombé et cette fois ça a eu raison de lui… je te jure, ça avait l'air d'être inconfortable… hey, Cloud ? »**

Cloud sortit de ses pensées pour lever les yeux vers un Zack amusé.

**« - Tu rêves encore ? »** Demanda Zack en passant son bras autour de l'épaule de Cloud et l'attirant contre lui.

**« - Ouais, désolé. Je pensais juste à comment nous allons être mouillé si nous sommes pris dans la tempête. »** Répondit Cloud, en s'appuyant contre Zack.

Zack leva les yeux au ciel, se rendant seulement compte maintenant qu'il risquait d'y avoir une tempête. **« - Oh… wow. Ooh ! Tu penses qu'il y aura du tonnerre ? J'aime le tonnerre ! »**

Cloud gloussa et secoua la tête. **« - Tu ressemble à un petit gosse quelquefois ! En fait, à bien y réfléchir, tu ressembles toujours à un petit gosse ! »**

Zack était sur le point de répondre, quand un grand bruit se fit entendre dans le ciel et les cieux décidèrent de s'ouvrir.

**« - Sainte mère de tout les saints ! »** Cria Zack en sursautant légèrement.

Cloud se mit à rire, oubliant momentanément qu'il venait d'être complètement mouillé en l'espace de quelques secondes. **« - Je croyais que tu aimais le tonnerre ! » **S'exclama-t-il, en levant la voix pour se faire entendre par-dessus le son de l'averse.

**« - Je l'aime, mais pas quand ça explose au-dessus de ma tête comme ça ! Je n'ai même pas vu la foudre ! » **Zack repoussa ses mèches de cheveux mouillés de son visage et se retourna. **« - Nous devrions trouver un abri avant… »**

**« - Avant quoi ? Que nous nous fassions mouiller ? Je crois que c'est trop tard ! » **S'exclama Cloud. **« - Mais nous devrions rentrer. Nous sommes près de chez moi, allons-y. »**

Cloud saisit la main de Zack et ils commencèrent à courir vers sa maison.

Il leur fallut seulement quelques minutes pour atteindre la demeure et Cloud remarqua que la voiture de sa mère n'était pas dans l'allée. _« Elle a dû sortir. »_ Pensa Cloud alors qu'ils atteignaient le perron, se mettant momentanément à l'abri sous le haut-vent.

Le blond lâcha la main qu'il tenait pour pouvoir prendre les clés dans sa poche qu'il avait heureusement pensé à prendre et ouvrit la porte avant de pénétrer dans l'entrée sombre.

Zack le suivit aussitôt et ils se retrouvèrent donc tout mouillé, mais bien à l'abri et au chaud dans la maison de Cloud.

**« - Dieu, cette pluie refroidit rapidement jusqu'aux os. » **Déclara Zack en commençant à trembler. **« - On aurait dû prendre des manteaux ou quelque chose. »**

Cloud hocha la tête et retira ses chaussures avant de s'enfoncer dans la maison. **« - Monte dans ma chambre, je t'y rejoins dans quelques secondes avec des serviettes. » **Dit-il à Zack en se dirigeant vers le placard à linge.

Il entendit les pas de Zack monter les escaliers, marmonnant qu'il était congelé maintenant. Cloud gloussa légèrement tandis qu'il attrapait des serviettes grandes et chaudes. Il monta ensuite les escaliers, faisant une courte pause dans la chambre de Roxas et remarqua qu'il était également sorti.

**« - Voilà. »** Dit Cloud en donnant une serviette à Zack en entrant dans la chambre. **« - Sèche tes cheveux maintenant et je vais aller te trouver des habits à ta taille. Je ne sais pas si tu rentrerais dans mes vêtements. »**

Cloud se dirigea vers son armoire et commença à fouiller dedans. Il se décida finalement à prendre le pantalon d'un de ses pyjamas et le plus grand tee-shirt qu'il possédait. Zack était plus grand que lui, mais il pensait qu'il pourrait rentrer dans ces vêtements-là.

Cloud se retourna avec les vêtements dans les mains, seulement pour se rendre compte que Zack était extrêmement près de lui. Zack se plaignait peut-être d'avoir froid, mais Cloud avait l'impression que de la chaleur émanait de lui. Il leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de Zack. Un petit frisson traversa son corps quand il vit le désir brûlant dans les yeux de Zack.

**« - Uh… voilà… j'espère qu'ils t'iront… » **Balbutia Cloud, en levant les bras pour tendre les vêtements à Zack. Cependant, Zack ne bougea pas durant quelques temps, jusqu'à ce que Cloud sente une main timide venir entourer sa taille.

Cloud laissa tomber les vêtements qu'il tenait pour s'écraser contre le corps de Zack. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent dans un baiser passionné et Cloud ne put s'empêcher de gémir légèrement.

Il poussa Zack en arrière, essayant de ne pas trébucher sur les vêtements abandonnés, mais échoua. Il trébucha et tomba contre Zack, qui fort heureusement, tomba sur le lit de Cloud.

Cloud pouffa légèrement à la façon dont cela faisait cliché, avant de croiser les yeux de Zack.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? » **Chuchota Zack, le désir toujours présent dans ses yeux, mais légèrement couvert par le divertissement.

**« - Rien. »** Murmura Cloud en prenant conscience de la situation. Il était à cheval sur Zack. Il s'approcha et reprit le baiser, grignotant sa lèvre inférieure.

Zack gémit et passa ses bras autour du corps de Cloud. le blond descendit dans le cou de Zack, mordillant légèrement sa clavicule.

Cloud sentit Zack relever son tee-shirt et il se redressa légèrement, permettant à Zack de s'asseoir pour pouvoir mieux enlever son vêtement. Le problème c'était qu'il était toujours mouillé et que le vêtement lui collait à la peau, rendant les choses difficiles.

Cloud grogna de frustration. Il voulait sentir la peau de Zack contre la sienne, pas du coton mouillé. Zack commença à rire en entendant son grognement furieux.

**« - Lève les bras. »** Dit Zack et Cloud lui obéit. Bientôt, le tee-shirt fut retiré et abandonné par terre. Cloud profita de leur position pour enlever la chemise de Zack, cette fois avec moins de problème.

Zack s'allongea et passa son bras autour de la taille de Cloud pour pouvoir le renverser sur le matelas et lui monter dessus. Il se retrouva donc allongé sur lui, leurs peaux nues se touchant. Les mains de Zack descendirent le long des côtes de Cloud, le faisant frissonner.

Le brun mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de Cloud et ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de gémir et s'arc-bouter à ce contact. C'était probablement un des moments les plus intenses de la vie de Cloud. Bien sûr, il avait était proche de Zack dans beaucoup d'occasion, mais il n'avait jamais ressentit ça. Il y avait beaucoup de passion dans leurs gestes et tout cela menacé de consommer complètement Cloud s'il n'était pas prudent.

Mais voulait-il faire attention ? A cet instant, Cloud était prêt et disposé à permettre à cette passion de l'envahir.

Cloud devint étourdi quand il sentit que Zack défaisait sa ceinture et abaissait la fermeture éclair.

**« - … Zack ? »** Fit Cloud en se redressant légèrement et les mains de Zack se stoppèrent. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. **« - Que fais-tu ? »** Demanda-t-il. C'était stupide, il pouvait clairement voir que Zack voulait lui défaire son pantalon… maintenant. il était prêt à laisser la passion le consommer. Et il commençait à comprendre ce que cela impliquait vraiment… était-il prêt pour tout ça ?

**« - Hé, Cloud… si tu ne veux pas, nous ne ferons rien. »** Dit Zack en prenant la joue de Cloud aux creux d'une de ses mains et lui offrant un sourire réconfortant. **« - Souviens-toi juste que je t'aime, peu importe ce qui se passe, okay ? »**

Cloud arrêta de respirer durant une seconde. Ils ne s'étaient jamais dit qu'ils s'aimaient. C'était toujours impliqué dans ce qu'ils faisaient, mais ils n'avaient jamais prononcés ces mots.

Zack sembla comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver et commença à rougir. **« - Aw mec, maintenant tu vas penser que je t'ai dit ça pour que tu me laisse coucher avec toi. » **Zack se redressa du corps de Cloud et s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés, soupirant lourdement.

Cloud s'assit également et tendit la main pour serrer l'épaule de Zack. **« - Non… je sais que tu m'aimes. »** Zack leva les yeux et l'observa pour voir Cloud lui sourire. **« - Et je t'aime aussi. »**

Zack eut un grand sourire et se retourna pour serrer Cloud contre lui. Il lui embrassa le front avant de s'écarter légèrement. **« - Mais hey, nous n'avons pas à… tu sais… si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin… »**

Zack fut coupé quand Cloud captura ses lèvres avec les siennes. Maintenant plus que jamais, Cloud savait qu'il était prêt pour ça.

Cloud s'allongea et entraina Zack avec lui tandis que ses mains descendaient vers la ceinture du brun pour la défaire et descendre la fermeture éclair. Le pantalon de Zack lui fut bientôt retirer en même temps que celui de Cloud. Le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire quand il vit le caleçon que Zack portait. Il était bleu avec des petites grenouilles vertes partout.

**« - Ben je les adore. » **Gloussa Zack en se penchant pour embrasser Cloud alors qu'il finissait de retirer le pantalon du blond.

Bientôt le pantalon de Cloud alla rejoindre le petit tas de vêtement au sol et Zack ne perdit pas de temps pour enlever son caleçon aussi. Maintenant, Cloud était aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir se recouvrir. Mais il resta immobile alors que les yeux de Zack se promenaient sur son corps. Comparé au brun, Cloud avait l'impression d'être une faible petite fille. Il avait l'air tellement pâle, à la différence de Zack qui semblait avoir un bronzage naturel, il n'avait pas de muscle défini, à la différence de Zack qui avait une poitrine tonifiée et des bras robuste (Cloud se souvenait que Zack lui avait dit qu'il faisait des accroupissements chaque jour avant d'aller se coucher) et Cloud se sentait vraiment chétif comparé au garçon au-dessus de lui.

Cloud leva les yeux vers Zack et le vit avec la bouche légèrement entrouverte. **« - Agréable vision… ? » **Réussit à croasser Cloud.

Zack hocha lentement la tête et s'abaissa vers Cloud. **« - Tu es si beau. »** Chuchota Zack sur les lèvres de Cloud, avant de lui donner un baiser brûlant. Cloud rougit légèrement à ce commentaire, mais arrêta bientôt de penser quand Zack commença à se frotter doucement contre Cloud, faisant frissonner les deux garçons.

**« - Tu portes trop de tissu. »** Grogna Cloud et il baissa les mains vers le caleçon de Zack, le lui enlevant. Maintenant ce fut au tour de Cloud d'admirer Zack dans toute sa gloire.

Cloud toucha la poitrine de Zack, sentant ses muscles sous ses doigts et regarda le brun frémir à ce toucher. Ses yeux voyagèrent plus bas vers le membre dur de Zack et il poussa un gémissement rauque.

Zack se colla à Cloud, et il frémit au contact de leurs peaux. Jamais il ne s'était sentit si exposé mais pourtant si confortable à la fois. Zack recommença à se frotter contre lui encore une fois, et cette fois, ce fut cent fois plus intense.

Zack déposa des petits baisers dans le cou de Cloud, écartant les jambes du blond à l'aide de son genou et s'installant entre elles. Zack lécha les petites gouttes de sueur qui commençaient à perler à la jonction du cou de Cloud.

Tout ce que Cloud pouvait faire, c'était de faire courir ses mains dans le dos de Zack en se complaisant sous ce traitement.

Zack commença à descendre, et avant que Cloud réalise ce qu'il se passait, Zack jouait avec sa langue au niveau de l'un de ses mamelon tandis que ses mains allaient caressaient l'intérieur des cuisses de Cloud.

**« - Nugh… Zack… je ne sais pas combien de temps… je vais tenir. »** Haleta Cloud. Il était déjà tout humide de son pré-sperme, et il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait se retenir. Zack lui faisait se sentir si bien présentement.

Zack laissa échapper un rire profond, et remonta au niveau de son visage pour regarder Cloud dans les yeux. **« - As-tu quelque chose, tu sais, que je puisse te préparer avec ? »**

Cloud toussa légèrement. Il connaissait les bases d'une relation sexuelle avec un homme, mais il ne voyait pas vraiment à quoi Zack faisait allusion.

**« - Euh… »** Cloud regarda autour de lui et repéra un flacon de lotion sur sa table de nuit. Il se pencha légèrement (Zack bougea contre lui d'une façon très agréable) et attrapa la bouteille. **« - Ca ira ? »**

Zack se redressa sur un coude et lut l'étiquette de la bouteille. **« - Ce n'est pas parfumée… alors ça devrait être bon. »**

Cloud n'était pas rassuré au 'devrait' qui se trouvait dans la phrase de Zack, mais lui fit confiance.

**« - Ca va te faire vraiment bizarre et tu risque avoir mal au début… »** Lui dit Zack en versant une dose de lotion sur ses doigts. Il baissa la main et Cloud sentit bientôt une pression contre son intimité.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de se détendre. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que quelqu'un essayé de lui mettre un doigt à cet endroit. Quand il fut parfaitement détendu, il sentit un des doigts de Zack entrer.

Il n'avait pas vraiment mal, mais c'était vraiment très bizarre.

**« - Tu vas bien ? »** Demanda Zack en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Cloud acquiesça et se tortilla légèrement quand Zack fit entrer un autre doigt et commença à les bouger à l'intérieur de lui.

**« - Ca fait un peu bizarre… »** Dit Cloud, en essayant de se détendre.

Zack déposa d'autres baisers sur le visage de Cloud, alors qu'il insérait le troisième doigt. Cette fois, ça fit plus mal et Cloud poussa un faible cri.

**« - Hey, tout va bien ? »** Demanda Zack, l'inquiétude inscrit sur le visage. Il arrêta de bouger ses doigts en Cloud pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer.

**« - Je vais bien, je le jure. »** Gémit Cloud. Quand Zack recommença à faire bouger ses doigts, il toucha alors un certain point en lui qui lui donna un flash. Cloud ne savait pas si c'était la lumière du plaisir ou l'éclairage extérieur.

**« - Saint… guuuuuh. » **Gémit Cloud. **« - Fais-le encore. »**

Zack sourit et retoucha ce point en lui, ce qui lui valut un autre gémissement et un corps qui se tordait.

Zack retira ses doigts et attrapa de nouveau la bouteille de lotion, pour y verser une quantité généreuse dans la main. Cloud le regarda porter sa main au bas de son corps, puis revenir quand Zack plaça ses bras de chaque côté de la tête de Cloud.

**« - Es-tu prêt ? Ca va être plus douloureux que les doigts… »**

Cloud hocha la tête et saisit les épaules de Zack, comme pour s'accrocher à une bouée. Il sentait la pointe du membre dur de Zack contre son intimité et Cloud ne put s'empêcher de se raidir.

**« - Tu dois te détendre, ça rendras les choses plus simples. »** Chuchota Zack, déposant des baisers papillons sur le visage de Cloud, et repoussant ses cheveux de son front en sueur.

Cloud hocha la tête et essaya de se décontracter en se concentrant sur les baisers et la pluie qui tombait contre la fenêtre. Zack commença alors à le pénétrer et Cloud siffla mais essaya de rester détendu.

Il avait l'impression d'être écartelé en deux quand Zack fut pleinement en lui. Zack tremblait au-dessus de lui, essayant de se contrôler pour ne pas se mettre à bouger en lui tout de suite. visiblement, c'était plus agréable pour Zack que ça ne l'était pour Cloud pour le moment.

Zack caressa les cheveux de Cloud et l'embrassa au coin de la bouche. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du blond, le serrant fortement contre sa poitrine.

Cloud gémit légèrement et essaya de s'adapter à la nouvelle sensation. Il se tortilla légèrement et Zack ressentit bientôt le désir de bouger et de se libérer. Au bout de quelques instants, la douleur commença à s'estomper légèrement et il hocha la tête.

**« - Okay, vas-y. »** Murmura-t-il, embrassant le cou de Zack.

Zack commença alors à entrer et sortir lentement de son corps, et dans les premiers temps, Cloud dû retenir ses larmes. Ça faisait vraiment mal. Mais bientôt, la douleur brûlante se transforma en plaisir quand Zack changea sa position et toucha cet endroit particulier en lui.

**« - C'est si bon. »** Gémit Zack en enfouissant son visage dans l'épaule de Cloud et la lui mordant légèrement. Cloud resserra sa prise sur les épaules de Zack, lui causant presque des ecchymoses là où il le tenait.

Il se sentait si bien maintenant, Cloud ne savait pas si tout cela était réel. Zack entrait en lui avec vigueur, le clouant au matelas tandis que des gémissements sourds envahissant la pièce. Cloud ne fut pas surprit quand il sentit son propre membre, piégé entre leur deux corps, sur le point d'exploser.

**« - Je crois que je vais venir. »** Dit Cloud à voix basse, et il sentit alors la main de Zack se déplacer jusqu'à son membre et le brun se mit à le caresser en rythme avec ses coups de rein.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que la vision de Cloud devienne floue et qu'il se libéra. Cloud cria mais ça fut étouffé par un grand coup de tonnerre.

Cloud sentit Zack frémir peu après, et il crut sentir Zack venir à l'intérieur de lui. C'était très romantique, ou peut-être brut. Cloud était trop fatigué et satisfait pour vraiment y réfléchir.

Zack se retira du corps de Cloud et se laissa ensuite tomber à ses côtés, avec un soupir satisfait. Lentement, Zack l'embrassa Cloud dans le cou et l'attira ensuite contre lui.

**« - C'était stupéfiant… » **Marmonna Zack dans le cou de Cloud. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de s'allonger dans le lit tandis que Cloud se pelotonnait contre sa poitrine.

**« - Ouais… »** Fut tout ce que Cloud pouvait dire alors qu'il écoutait la pluie tombait lentement. **« - J'espère juste que ma mère ou Roxas ne rentreront pas tout de suite… »** Marmonna le blond. Il se redressa et se saisit d'une couverture qu'il déposa sur Zack et lui.

C'était ça. Cloud repensa à tout ce qu'il avait vécut dans sa vie et rien ne sera jamais comparable à ça. Sentir Zack à ses côtés, ses bras entourant solidement son corps, sentir les doigts de Zack lui caressaient distraitement les cheveux et le son de ses battement de cœur. Cloud pourrait mourir à cet instant et il en serait heureux.

Du moins, ce fut le cas jusqu'à ce que sa mère ne décide de rentrer dans la chambre, un sac de course en plastique dans les mains et un sourire aux lèvres.

**« - Cloud, regarde ce que je t'ai ache… » **Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et les observa fixement un moment. Il y avait son fils, pelotonné nu contre son 'meilleur ami', leurs vêtements éparpillés partout dans la chambre. **« - Oh désolé, je ne voulais pas… je veux dire… rester juste… »** Elle fit brusquement demi-tour, se cognant contre le cadre de la porte, s'appuya légèrement contre le mur pour pouvoir sortir et referma finalement la porte derrière elle.

**« - Merde ! »** Grogna Cloud en bondissant hors du lit et se dirigeant vers la porte.

**« - Cloud ! »** Cria Zack, regardant son petit-ami se précipiter vers la porte avec panique. Voyant que Cloud ne lui prêta aucune attention, il essaya de nouveau avec une approche plus directe. **« - Ton pantalon ! »**

Cloud se figea au moment où il allait tourner la poignée et se retourna lentement. **« - Quoi ? »**

**« - Je dis juste que tu devrais mettre un pantalon avant d'aller parler à ta mère. » **Expliqua Zack en se redressant et désignant un jean abandonné au sol.

**« - C'est… c'est une bonne idée. »** Marmonna Cloud en allant attraper le pantalon et l'enfilant rapidement, remerciant les cieux que Zack lui ait rappelé sa nudité. Après avoir boutonné son pantalon, il se saisit d'une chemise et courut vers la porte, l'ouvrant d'un mouvement rapide et heurta presque sa mère dans le processus.

**« - Oh ! Maman… je ne savais pas… que tu étais ici ! »**

Sa mère se retourna pour le regarder. **« - Oh, je suis désolée. » **Dit-elle en lui tapotant légèrement le bras.

Un silence maladroit s'installa entre eux avant que sa mère ne parle de nouveau. **« - Donc je pense qu'il est temps que nous ayons 'la conversation'. »**

Cloud la regarda avec une expression perplexe avant d'avoir un sursaut de lucidité. **« - Oh ouais… la conversation. »**

**« - Tu prends bien la pilule n'est-ce pas ? Non, attend ce n'est pas le bon truc, tu es un garçon… et Zack est un garçon… oh mon dieu. Vous êtes tous les deux des garçons. Je ne sais pas quoi dire sur le sexe entre garçon. »**

Cloud gémit et se frotta les yeux. Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose mais sa mère le coupa de nouveau. **« - Bien, je suppose que je devrais demander s'il était le premier… est-il le premier ? »**

Cloud acquiesça rapidement. **« - Oui, il a été le premier. »**

**« - C'est bien, c'est bien…. C'était sa première fois aussi ? Parce que chaque fois que tu couches avec quelqu'un, tu couches aussi avec tous les gens avec qui la personne avec qui tu es a été ! »**

**« - Uh… je ne sais pas maman, je crois que c'était sa première fois aussi. »**

**« - Bien espérons qu'il n'a pas de maladies sexuellement transmissibles, ou je suppose qu'ils appellent ça des infections sexuellement transmissible maintenant. » **Elle se mordit la lèvre et se détourna rapidement. Cloud crut qu'elle allait pleurer.

**« - Mais maman, je l'aime vraiment. Non attend, je veux dire que l'aime vraiment… je l'aime beaucoup. Maman ? Tu vas bien ? »**

Elle leva les yeux vers Cloud, les larmes aux yeux. **« - C'est juste que mon bébé grandit ! » **Elle se précipita vers Cloud et l'étreignit fortement. **« - Tu deviens si vieux ! Au début c'était 'oh, Cloud attache ses chaussure seul' et ensuite c'est 'oh, Cloud couche avec son petit-ami' ! »**

Cloud passa ses bras autour d'elle et lui caressa lentement le dos. Elle était toujours autant émotionnelle. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques instants avant qu'elle ne se détache pour essuyer ses larmes qui avaient coulées.

**« - Tu as intérêt à bien le traiter ou l'enfer t'engloutira et torturera ton âme, je m'en assurerais. » **Les yeux de Cloud se plissèrent à cette déclaration et il suivit le regard de sa mère pour voir que Zack sortait lentement de la chambre, les cheveux en désordre et portant les vêtements que Cloud lui avait sorti précédemment. Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, un sourire penaud aux lèvres.

**« - Je promets de l'aimer jusqu'à ma mort, parole de boy-scout. » **Répondit Zack en posant une main sur son cœur.

La mère de Cloud se précipita vers Zack et l'étreignit à son tour. **« - Je t'ai toujours adoré. »**

Zack sourit et regarda Cloud, avec une expression légèrement perplexe. Cloud secoua la tête et toussa légèrement, espérant que sa mère comprendrait l'allusion et se décrocherait de Zack.

**« - Okay, alors vous allez tous les deux venir en bas avec moi et je vous préparerais quelque chose à manger. Dieu sait que vous devez mourir de faim après avoir fait ce que vous venez faire ! »** Et elle se dirigea alors naturellement vers les escaliers.

**« - Ta mère est impressionnante. » **Dit Zack avec un grand sourire alors qu'il descendrait les escaliers, suivant la mère de Cloud.

Le blond gémit et s'appuya contre un mur où il se tapa la tête durant quelques temps.

_**A suivre…**_


	11. Chapitre 10

**Titre : **Sunday Afternoon's

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA Romance et malheureusement Deathfic…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire fait référence à un mélange de Final Fantasy VII et Kingdom Heart, les personnages de ses deux univers vont donc se côtoyer.

**Sunday Afternoon's**

**Chapitre 10**

**By lemon-sprinkles**

Cloud se regarda fixement dans le miroir, tripotant ses cheveux et arrangeant son col à plusieurs reprises. Il poussa un lourd soupir et se détourna du miroir pour aller s'échouer sur son lit et regarder fixement le plafond.

Il se retourna sur le lit et grogna de frustration avant de se redresser pour retourner se planter devant le miroir pour arranger ses cheveux… encore. Zack et Cloud sortaient pour le déjeuner et c'était Zack qui invitait. Il avait seulement dit à Cloud de mettre des vêtements 'mettant en valeur' et qu'il passerait le prendre à onze heures trente.

Présentement, Cloud était debout devant son miroir en train de se pouponner comme une fille tout en jetant fréquemment des coups d'œil à son réveil. Il avait opté pour une chemise bleue clair dont il avait laissé les premiers boutons détachaient. Il portait également un jean noir. Son habituel boucle d'oreille en forme de tête de loup était à sa place sur son oreille gauche parce qu'il la portait toujours, et aussi parce que Zack lui avait dit que ça lui donnait un air sexy.

Cloud gémit en pensant à quel point il voulait être 'sexy' aux yeux de Zack. L'homme le transformait vraiment en midinette.

**« - Cloud, Zack est là ! »**

Cloud tourna les yeux vers la porte quand il entendit sa mère crier depuis le rez-de-chaussée et roula des yeux. Si seulement sa mère n'avait pas ouvert la porte d'entrée. Elle ne savait pas que Zack invitait Cloud pour le déjeuner et aussitôt qu'elle le saurait, il savait qu'elle allait commencer à s'attendrir sur comment c'était romantique. De plus, Cloud se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise avec sa mère depuis qu'ils avaient eu la 'conversation'.

Il fit une dernière tentative effrénée pour coiffer ses cheveux hérissés et ne réussit seulement qu'à les ébouriffer un peu plus. Grognant de frustration, il saisit son portefeuille et sortit de sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps de peur que Zack et sa mère ne se mettent à avoir une quelconque conversation à ses dépends, alors il dévala rapidement les escaliers et atterrit aux côtés de sa mère, juste devant Zack.

Zack était stupéfiant. Il portait une chemise rouge foncée et avait également déboutonné les premiers boutons. Il portait un assortiment de collier en argent et en pierre qui lui donnait un air voyou et définissait ses clavicules mais Cloud ne voyait rien d'autre que la poitrine musclée de Zack qu'on pouvait deviner sous le tissu. Il secoua rapidement la tête et toussota. Il ne voulait pas vraiment y penser alors que sa mère était à côté de lui. Cloud baissa le regard sur son petit-ami pour remarquer le pantalon noir très bien ajusté que Zack portait. Où Zack avait-il apprit à s'habiller aussi bien ?

**« - Hé. »** Souffla Cloud en fourrant son portefeuille dans sa poche, se remettant lentement de son étourdissement et remontant son regard vers le visage de Zack.

**« - Hé Spiky ! »** Dit Zack, en se penchant légèrement en avant pour embrasser Cloud sur la joue. Les joues du blonds rougirent et il jeta un coup d'œil à sa mère qui faisait heureusement semblant de ne pas faire attention à ce qui se passait.

**« - Nous y allons ? »** Demanda Cloud, espérant partir le plus rapidement que possible.

**« - Je crois que nous pouvons y aller ! » **Acquiesça Zack en saisissant la main de Cloud et se tournant vers la porte d'entrée. **« - Ne vous inquiétez pas Mme Strife, je ramènerais votre fils dans ses vêtements communs et dans un état sobre ! »**

**« - Je n'en doute pas. Amusez-vous bien tous les deux ! »** Fit la mère de Cloud en souriant et en leur tenant la porte ouverte pour qu'ils sortent tandis que Cloud saisissait sa veste au passage sur le porte-manteau.

**« - Alors, tu es excité ? » **Demanda Zack alors qu'ils descendaient l'allée en direction de la voiture des parents de Zack qu'il avait réussi à emprunter pour la journée. Le brun lâcha la main de Cloud alors que ce dernier enfilait les manches de sa veste.

**« - Je crois que je serais plus excité si je savais où tu m'emmène. » **Répondit Cloud en réussissant à enfiler sa veste. **« - Vas-tu me le dire, ou dois-je attendre ? »**

**« - Je pense que tu peux attendre encore dix minutes, n'est-ce pas ? » **Répliqua Zack en déverrouillant la voiture et s'installant derrière le volant.

Cloud ouvrit sa portière et s'installa également dans la voiture des parents de Zack, frissonnant légèrement. **« - Tu n'as pas froid ? » **Demanda Cloud en remarquant que Zack n'avait pas de manteau avec lui et portait seulement sa charmante chemise. Les souvenirs de Zack le plaquant contre le matelas assaillirent son esprit et il devint rouge écarlate avant de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre. Cette chemise avait-elle un effet particulier disant 'je veux sauter sur mon petit-ami' sur lui ou quoi ?

**« - Si j'aurais mis un manteau, ça aurait couvert ma chemise. Ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas vu me lancer ces regards. » **Fit Zack en le regardant avec un sourire en coin alors qu'il mettait le contact et commençait à rouler. **« - Je sais que tu crois que je suis sexy. »**

Cloud roula des yeux et appuya sa tête contre la fenêtre alors qu'ils roulaient vers le restaurant qui devait être dans le centre-ville selon Cloud. Le trajet n'était pas long et se déroula avec Cloud perdu dans ses pensées et Zack jouant avec la radio pour trouver de bonnes stations.

Quand ils arrivèrent finalement à destination, Zack se gara comme il put dans la rue et coupa le moteur, descendant de la voiture en faisant un clin d'œil à Cloud. Le blond plissa les yeux et sortit lentement de la voiture. Il était très méfiant. Pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en Zack… mais le brun avait parfois des idées dont il fallait quelque peu se méfier.

Zack s'approcha de Cloud, et passa un bras autour de sa taille alors qu'ils marchèrent dans la rue. Zack avait un petit sourire aux lèvres qui ne cessait de grandir chaque fois qu'il regardait Cloud. Ce dernier finit alors par se détendre après un certain temps. Le sourire qu'il recevait du brun était plein d'enthousiasme et d'amour. Si Zack avait décidé de déconner avec Cloud au milieu de la rue, il ne pensait pas vraiment qu'il aurait eu ce genre de regard.

**« - Bien, nous y sommes ! » **Déclara Zack en se stoppant et désignant un bâtiment.

**« - Merde, Zack… » **S'exclama Cloud en regardant le bâtiment en question. Zack comptait l'emmener dans un des restaurants les plus chers de la ville.

**« - Tu ne l'aimes pas ? » **Demanda Zack d'un air dépité.

**« - Quoi ? Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que… c'est si cher ! »**

Le visage de Zack s'illumina de nouveau et il saisit alors la main de Cloud, trainant le blond vers les portes. **« - Ne t'inquiète pas au sujet du prix, okay ? C'est mon plaisir ! »**

Cloud commença à sortir plusieurs raisons pour lesquelles Zack ne devrait pas débourser autant d'argent pour lui, mais toutes protestations passèrent inaperçues.

**« - Bonjour ! Puis-je vous être utile ? » **Demanda une jeune femme quand ils passèrent la porte.

**« - Bonjour, j'ai une réservation pour deux. Sous le nom de Fair. »**

La jeune femme leur sourit et ne cilla même pas quand elle remarqua que Zack et Cloud se tenaient la main. Bien, c'était presque agréable.

Elle les mena à une table pour deux dans le fond du restaurant et déposa les menus sur la table. Zack tira la chaise de Cloud pour qu'il s'asseye, faisant rougir le blond. Il regarda ensuite Zack s'installait sur sa propre chaise, souriant aux deux vieilles dames installaient à quelques tables d'eux.

**« - Un serveur viendra prendre votre commande dans quelques minutes ! J'espère que vous avez faim ! » **Et sur ce, la jeune femme retourna à l'entrée avec un sourire joyeux.

**« - Alors… qu'en penses-tu ? » **Demanda Zack en lui adressant un sourire depuis l'autre côté de la table tandis que Cloud retirait son manteau.

**« - C'est vraiment agréable, Zack. Mais puis-je te demander une chose ? »**

Zack s'appuya un peu plus en arrière dans sa chaise en faisant un signe de tête. **« - Bien sûr ! »**

**« - Pourquoi ? » **Questionna le blond en regardant Zack attentivement. **« - Tu sais que j'aurais été tout aussi ravi d'aller manger un hot-dog… » **Il s'interrompit dans sa phrase et toussota légèrement en se détournant de Zack.

**« - Oh, un hot-dog tu dis ? Je crois que nous pourrons arranger ça plus tard. » **Répondit Zack, penchant la tête sur le côté, un sourire aux lèvres.

**« - Zack. » **Siffla Cloud, se penchant en avant sur la table. **« - D'autres personnes peuvent nous entendre ! »** Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction des deux vieilles dames.

**« - Désolé, désolé. C'était impoli. » **Fit Zack en soulevant les mains en signe de capitulation. **« - Mais juste, ne pique pas une crise, okay ? Je veux dire qu'est-ce qui est mal dans le fait de vouloir inviter son petit-ami à déjeuner ? »**

Cloud y réfléchit un moment, observant l'air sincère sur le visage de Zack. **« - Aucun… c'est juste que je m'en sens mal. Je veux faire quelque chose pour toi aussi ! »**

**« - Hé, t'emmener déjeuner et passer toute la journée avec toi, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Ouvre donc ton menu et regarde ce qui est bon. »**

Cloud fit lentement un signe de tête et se saisit de son menu, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu l'ouvrir, Zack posa la main sur le menu. **« - Ne fais pas attention aux prix, okay ? Ne les regarde pas… ! S'il te plait ! Si tu le fais… uh… il n'y aura plus de sexe ! »**

Cloud haussa les sourcils et lança un sourire troublé à Zack. **« - Uh… okay ? Pourquoi ? »**

**« - J'ai peur que si tu regardes les prix, tu piques à nouveau un crise, ou que tu prennes le plat le moins cher. »**

Cloud acquiesça lentement et ouvrit le menu, faisant en sorte de ne pas jeter un coup d'œil aux prix. C'était difficile de le faire maintenant que Zack avait dit ça. Mais Zack lui avait demandé de ne pas le faire, donc il ne le ferait pas.

Ils discutèrent de banalité pendant quelques temps jusqu'à ce qu'un serveur vienne prendre leur commande. Après ça, Cloud fixa le vase de fleur qui était au milieu de la table, ne pensant vraiment à rien jusqu'à ce que quelque chose s'échappe de sa bouche.

**« - As-tu couché avec Aerith ? » **Cloud se serait violemment cogné la tête contre la table s'il avait pu. Il tenta plutôt de justifier sa question. **« - Je veux dire, pas que je sois jaloux de toi et Aerith, mais juste qu'Aerith aurait pu avoir une MST, ATTENDS ! NON ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! »** Cloud était prêt à bondir de sa chaise pour fuir après avoir regardé le visage choqué de Zack. **« - Je suis désolé ! Tu n'as pas à répondre à ça. »**

Zack rigola un peu, et commença à jouer avec sa fourchette. **« - Hé, ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que tu ne veux pas dire ce que tu viens de dire. Tu es simplement curieux de savoir à quel point c'était sérieux entre Aerith et moi, n'est-ce pas ? »** Quand Cloud fit un signe de tête, Zack continua. **« - Bien, pour répondre à ta question, oui, elle et moi avons couchés ensemble. Mais seulement une fois. Les choses ne se sont pas vraiment bien passées… »**

**« - Que veux-tu dire ? »**

**« - Bien, Aerith et moi nous aimions vraiment et rien ne le changera. C'est juste que quand le moment est venu de passer l'étape supérieur, les choses… et bien, nous sommes allés jusqu'au bout, mais nous manquions tous les deux de passion, ce qui était bizarre parce qu'on avait des sentiments l'un pour l'autre… enfin ça n'a pas marché. Est-ce que c'est censé ? Les choses sont différentes avec toi. Je t'aime beaucoup et je ressens tant de passion derrière cet amour également. »**

Cloud rougit et fit un sourire timide. Il baissa les yeux vers son assiette, préférant digérer ses nouvelles informations avant de poser une autre question. **« - Si… si le côté sexuel n'a pas marché… vous êtes quand même restés ensemble ? Il me semble que vous vous êtes séparés quand Aerith a dut déménager. »**

**« - Oh, nous sommes restés ensemble… en quelque sorte. Je veux dire, sexuellement parlant ça n'allait pas, mais nous nous aimions toujours. Nous étions des sortes d'amis… qui pensait être des petits-amis. »**

Après que Zack ait dit cette information personnelle, Cloud pensa qu'il devait dire quelque chose maintenant.

**« - Les seins de Tifa m'intimidait. » **Dit Cloud en regardant Zack droit dans les yeux. Le visage de Zack ne refléta aucune émotion pendant un moment, regardant juste Cloud sans comprendre. Enfin, après ce qui sembla être une éternité, Zack montra finalement une certaine émotion.

**« - HAHA ! » **Zack se mit à rire et se couvrit rapidement la bouche quand les deux vieilles dames lui lancèrent un regard noir.

**« - Quoi, tu l'as vu ! Je veux dire… ils sont vraiment énormes et chaque fois qu'elle m'embrassait ou tentait de se rapprocher de moi, je paniquais. »**

Zack garda ses mains devant la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr d'avoir acquit un certain contrôle avant de les retirer. **« - Je sais qu'ils sont énormes, Cloud, mais tu n'aurais pas dû avoir peur d'eux ! »**

Cloud fit une moue boudeuse et regarda Zack. **« - Tais-toi. D'ailleurs, je préfère ta poitrine… » **Il rougit mais regarda Zack dans les yeux.

Zack tendit le bras et saisit la main de Cloud, se mettant à la masser avec son pouce, comme il l'avait fait quand ils avaient étudiés dans la cuisine du blond, il y a si longtemps. **« - Tu es si gay. » **Dit-il simplement, en souriant.

Cloud lança un regard offensé à Zack. **« - Ouais, ben tu l'es aussi ! » **Fit-il en retirant sa main.

**« - Seulement pour toi, chéri, seulement pour toi… et autres mecs chauds, mais n'entrons pas là-dedans. Je veux dire, je suis marié à Reno. »**

Cloud lança un regard confus à Zack. Marié à Reno ? Comment diable était-il marié à Reno ? **« - Que veux-tu dire par là ? »**

Zack se mit à rire et lâcha la main de Cloud alors que le serveur apportait leurs plats. Après avoir déposé les assiettes devant eux, il s'éloigna et Zack commença alors à expliquer.

**« - Quand nous avions six ans, Reno et moi avons pensés que ce serait cool qu'on soit frère de sang. Tu sais, on se coupe et on mélange notre sang et éventuellement se transmettre des maladies ? Et bien, Aerith était avec nous quand nous avions prévu de le faire, et elle a pensé que ce serait mignon d'avoir une cérémonie et tout. Ainsi, tous les enfants du quartier sont venus et Aerith a même trouvé des vœux de mariage et nous les a fait dire l'un à l'autre. Suite à cette étrange cérémonie, je me suis retrouvé marié à Reno… de façon non-juridique bien sûr. Cela n'empêche pas Reno de l'utiliser contre moi parfois. »**

Cloud sourit durant tout le temps que Zack lui raconta l'histoire. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir lui aussi des histoires aussi folles sur son enfance. Il avait été un enfant solitaire qui préférait lire des bandes-dessinés dans l'arrière-cour avec Vincent plutôt que trainer avec les autres enfants du quartier. **« - Il semblerait que tu ais eu une enfance intéressante. » **Dit Cloud en saisissant son verre et buvant une gorgée d'eau.

Zack acquiesça et se perdit dans ses pensées durant un moment. **« - Ouais… je regrette de ne pas pouvoir revenir à ces jours parfois… » **Cloud s'inquiéta un peu quand Zack resta silencieux un bon moment après ça, mais alors qu'il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, Zack se mit à parler de nouveau, réanimant la conversation.

* * *

Ils passèrent le reste du repas à parler de la vie en général, ainsi que de sexe, bien que Zack abordait seulement le sujet pour ennuyer les deux vieilles dames qui semblaient mécontentes d'être installés près de deux 'homosexuels'.

**« - Mon dieu, as-tu vu leurs têtes quand tu as parlé de l'utilisation de lubrifiant parfumés ? » **Zack s'appuya contre le toit de la voiture de ses parents, essayant de rester droit pendant que Cloud s'appuyer sur le côté, regardant Zack avec amusement.

**« - Ouais, elles avaient mérités de l'entendre. » **Dit Cloud en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son manteau.

Zack fit un signe de tête pour approuver et essuya quelques larmes qui avaient perlés à cause de ses rires. **« - Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu dises quelque chose comme ça, surtout dans un endroit public ! »**

Cloud sourit et attira Zack contre lui pour lui donner un baiser passionné. Il se détacha après que Zack ait passé ses bras autour de lui. **« - Je suis plein de surprise. »**

Zack sourit et fit un signe de tête. **« - Tu l'es. » **Il se pencha pour un autre baiser et Cloud fut plus que disposé à participer à cette démonstration publique. Les gens les regardaient, mais Cloud ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Il avait voulu embrasser Zack comme ça depuis le début de la journée et n'avait pas pu se retenir plus longtemps.

Il n'était qu'un adolescent après tout.

Quand Zack se détacha de lui, Cloud lui sourit, tentant de paraître confiant dans ce qu'il allait dire. **« - Veux-tu passer la nuit chez moi ? Je veux dire que nous pourrions regarder des films et… et… uh… dormir ? »**

Vraiment confiant.

Zack fit un signe de tête et ébouriffa les cheveux de Cloud. **« - J'adorerais ! Mais je dois d'abord rentrer chez moi pour prendre quelques affaires. »**

Cloud fit un signe de tête et bougea pour monter dans la voiture pendant que Zack faisait le tour du véhicule pour s'installer derrière le volant. Le trajet retour jusqu'à chez Zack fut calme et Cloud s'endormit presque.

**« - Tu peux entrer si tu veux. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. » **Déclara Zack en coupant le moteur et se tournant vers Cloud. Le blond fit un signe de tête et défit sa ceinture avant d'ouvrir sa portière pour sortir. Il suivit Zack dans son allée et dans la maison.

La maison de Zack était un pavillon sans étage et une atmosphère joyeuse à l'intérieur. Elle était plus petite que la maison de Cloud, mais remplie d'autant d'amour. Il suivit Zack dans le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre et resta sur le pas de la porte tandis que Zack s'activait dans la pièce, jetant des objets dans un sac. Cloud pourrait jurer avoir vu Zack jeter une petite bouteille dans le sac et il avait une assez bonne idée de ce que c'était.

**« - Je vais aller dire au revoir à ma mère okay ? Mon père n'est pas encore rentré… je crois. »**

Zack se dirigea vers la cuisine et Cloud flâna lentement dans le couloir, regardant les photos qui ornaient les murs. Il patientait tranquillement, mais quand il entendit la mère de Zack élevait un peu la voix, il ne put s'empêcher d'écouter.

**« - … Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée ! » **Fit la mère de Zack, avec une voix exaspérée.

**« - Oui mais lui et moi sommes heureux, alors ne peux-tu pas nous laisser l'être ? »** Demanda Zack, et cela sonnait comme une supplication.

**« - Mais Zack, chéri, pense à ta position actuelle et réfléchit à ce que tu fais maintenant. »**

**« - Ma position actuelle ?! Ma position actuelle ! Maman, qu'est-ce qu'est exactement ma 'position actuelle' ? Est-ce le fait que je suis… »**

Ce que Zack allait dire fut interrompu par l'arrivé du père de Zack dans la maison, un sac de course dans les bras.

**« - Oh, bonjour Cloud ! Comment vas-tu ? » **Demanda-t-il en souriant à Cloud avant d'entrer dans la cuisine, faisant signe à Cloud de le suivre.

**« - Euh, je vais bien monsieur, merci de demander. »** Répondit Cloud en suivant lentement l'homme dans la cuisine. Il vit alors Zack debout au milieu de la pièce et sa mère adossée contre le plan de travail, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les lèvres pincées. Elle avait l'air très contrariée, pas en colère, mais plutôt inquiète et triste.

Le père de Zack ne sembla pas remarquer l'ambiance quand il entra, où s'il l'avait fait, il avait choisi de l'ignorer.

**« - Je vais passer la nuit chez Cloud. » **Dit Zack à son père en le regardant dans les yeux.

Son père eut un grand sourire et acquiesça. **« - Amusez-vous bien ! Ne regardez pas de film d'horreur toute la nuit. » **Bien sûr, M. Fair connaissait les relations qu'entretenait son fils avec Cloud, mais il semblait considérer ça autrement. Comme s'ils étaient seulement de bons amis et c'est tout.

Zack hocha légèrement la tête et se dirigea vers sa mère pour l'étreindre. **« - Désolé maman. » **Chuchota Zack, mais Cloud l'entendit.

Il s'écarta d'elle et lui embrassa la joue avant de s'éloigner. Cloud lui sourit alors que leurs regards se croisaient, puis suivit Zack hors de la pièce.

* * *

Cloud se trouvait dans son lit, passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Zack. Ce dernier s'était rapidement endormi et sa tête reposait actuellement sur la poitrine de Cloud. Le blond regardait fixement le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées et soupira légèrement, faisant bouger Zack dans son sommeil. Cloud voulait vraiment se pelotonner contre lui et dormir aussi, surtout après avoir fait l'amour jusqu'à en perdre toutes pensées, mais cela ne semblait probablement pas arriver de si tôt.

C'était étrange d'entendre Zack prendre ce ton avec quelqu'un, surtout sa mère. Il était généralement quelqu'un de patient et facile à vivre, mais depuis que sa relation avec Cloud avait commencé, il était parfois sur la défensive.

'_Ta position actuelle'_

Cette phrase trottait dans sa tête, et c'est ce qui le retenait éveillé à cet instant. Qu'est-ce que la mère de Zack voulait dire par là ? Et plus important encore, pourquoi Zack avait-il l'air si bouleversé par ce sujet ?

**« - Zack… Zack… » **Appela Cloud en secouant l'épaule de Zack, essayant de le réveiller. Zack souleva légèrement la tête et regarda Cloud.

**« - Quoi ? »** Demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie.

**« - Euh, j'ai entendu une partie de ta conversation avec ta mère aujourd'hui et… et elle n'aime pas qu'on soit ensemble ? »**

Zack retira sa tête de la poitrine de Cloud et l'enfouit dans l'oreiller, à côté de la tête de Cloud. **« - Elle t'aime beaucoup… et elle m'aime beaucoup…. Et elle aime le gâteau. »** Murmura Zack dans l'oreiller.

Cloud hocha lentement la tête et décida que discutait de ça lorsque Zack était à moitié éveillé n'était probablement pas une bonne idée.

Il abandonna donc, après tout, il s'agissait d'une conversation qu'il n'était pas censé avoir entendu. C'était probablement dû à l'école. Zack avait parlé d'aller à l'école dans une autre ville et c'était probablement ça le sujet. Après tout, Zack pouvait parfois être étrange.

Avec cette pensée en tête, il se pelotonna contre Zack, posant son visage contre sa poitrine, et se blottit un peu plus contre lui quand il sentit Zack enfouir sa tête dans son cou, et il permit enfin au sommeil de l'emporter.

_**A suivre…**_


	12. Chapitre 11

**Titre : **Sunday Afternoon's

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA Romance et malheureusement Deathfic…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire fait référence à un mélange de Final Fantasy VII et Kingdom Heart, les personnages de ses deux univers vont donc se côtoyer.

**Sunday Afternoon's**

**Chapitre 11**

**By lemon-sprinkles**

**« - Oh the weather outside is frightful, but the fire is so delightful, and since there's no place to go, let it sn… »**

**« - Veux-tu s'il te plait arrêter de chanter ? »**

Roxas s'arrêta au milieu de la chanson et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour regarder un Cloud mécontent assit à la table, les yeux un peu vitreux.

**« - Euh, tu vas bien Cloud ? » **Demanda Roxas, en reposant les cookies qu'il était en train de ranger dans une boite de Noël, et s'appuya contre le plan de travail, en face de Cloud.

Cloud se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira. **« - Je n'ai pas trouvé de cadeau de Noël pour Zack. »**

**« - Oh… c'est bête. » **Fit Roxas en haussant les épaules et il poussa sur ses jambes pour s'asseoir sur le plan de travail. **« - Tu as des idées ? »**

Cloud hocha négativement la tête. **« - Rien ne me semble bien. Je veux lui offrir quelque chose de spécial. »**

**« - Ah, tu parles comme une fille… » **Cloud lui lança un regard furieux mais Roxas n'y prêta pas attention. **« - Offre-lui quelque chose de plus simple, comme un cd ou autre… heeey, tu pourrais lui faire un cd best-of ! Tu sais, mettre dessus les chansons qu'il aime et rajouter d'autres chansons que tu penses qu'il aimera. »**

Cloud laissa tomber sa tête contre la table et soupira. **« - C'est un peu banal… je parie que Zack a eu plus de facilité. »**

Roxas sauta au bas du plan de travail et reprit son activité précédente, le rangement des cookies.

* * *

Zack marchait dans la rue, fredonnant d'un air enjoué et saluant au hasard les gens qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Il reçut quelques (beaucoup en fait) regard perplexe ou effrayés, mais Zack n'y prêtait pas attention. Il était un homme en mission et était heureux de ça !

Zack tourna au coin de la rue et s'arrêta subitement devant un magasin, et son sourire s'agrandit encore plus.

**« - Trois semaines d'attente et c'est finalement prêt ! » **S'exclama Zack en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Malheureusement, quelqu'un saisit la main de Zack et l'empêcha d'ouvrir la porte. Zack regarda par-dessus son épaule et lança un regard furieux à la personne qui l'avait brusquement interrompu dans sa 'mission très importante', et il rencontra alors le sourire de Reno qui maintenait toujours une prise ferme sur sa main.

**« - Justement la personne que je cherchais ! »**

Zack retira sa main et regarda Reno d'un air interrogateur. **« - Je sais que tu m'aimes Reno, mais tu devrais arrêter de me suivre. »**

Reno roula des yeux et passa un bras autour des épaules de Zack, le guidant loin du magasin. **« - J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »**

Zack essaya de se dégager de la prise de Reno, gémissant de frustration. **« - Ça ne peut pas attendre ? Je dois récupérer le cadeau de Noël de Cloud ! »**

Reno secoua simplement la tête et continua à avancer, entrainant fermement Zack. **« - Fais-moi confiance, ça vaut le coup ! »**

Reno les emmena loin du magasin, et à travers quelques ruelles jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la sortie arrière d'un magasin. ** « - Mets-toi face au mur et fais en sorte de ne pas pouvoir regarder derrière. » **Ordonna Reno en poussant Zack vers le mur.

Zack marcha lentement vers le mur, pas sûr de vraiment vouloir faire ce que Reno lui demander de faire. **« - Je répète de nouveau : je sais que tu m'aimes, mais coucher avec moi contre le mur d'une ruelle d'un magasin ne va pas me retenir longtemps près de toi. C'est un peu pervers. » **Zack remua légèrement ses fesses et s'appuya contre le mur, espérant que Reno n'allait pas faire ce qu'il croyait qu'il allait faire.

**« - Ne te flatte pas. » **Répliqua Reno en s'éloignant un moment.

Zack put entendre certains bruits derrière lui, quelques injures et le déplacement de ce qui semblait être des pots à lait vides.

**« - J'espère que ça le vaut vraiment ! Si je n'ai pas le cadeau de Cloud aujourd'hui, je ne pourrais lui donner qu'après Noël, ce qui n'est pas le but d'un cadeau de **_**Noël **_**! »**

Zack entendit des pas revenir vers lui et sentit Reno s'approcher et se coller contre son dos. **« - Tu peux te retourner maintenant. » **Chuchota Reno dans l'oreille de Zack tout en passant sa main sur la poitrine du brun, et la descendant vers son fermoir de ceinture. Reno resta là un moment avant de rire et de se détacher de Zack, lui tapant les fesses dans le processus.

Zack se retourna brusquement. **« - Si Cloud apprend que tu… Par Holy. »**

Devant lui, empilait en tas, se trouvait des sacs poubelles remplie d'affreuses décorations de Père Noël de toutes tailles et avec également plus d'expressions différentes et affreuses sur leurs visages.

**« - Ils ne vont pas me manger… n'est-ce pas ? »** Fut tout ce que Zack put dire.

* * *

**« - Pourquoi pas… une carte cadeau ? Comme ça il pourra s'acheter ce qu'il voudra et tu n'as pas besoin d'y réfléchir. »**

Cloud enfouit son visage dans son oreiller et marmonna dans le téléphone : **« - Tu sais que ça n'ira pas Tifa… j'ai dit que je voulais quelque chose qui signifiait quelque chose… »**

Il put entendre Tifa marmonner quelque chose sur comment c'était difficile, mais Cloud l'ignora.

**« - Alors pourquoi ne pas faire ce que Roxas a suggéré et faire un cd best-of ? Je trouve que c'est une mignonne idée ! »**

**« - C'est plutôt banal ! » **Râla Cloud en soulevant sa tête de son oreiller.

**« - Mon dieu, ce que tu peux être difficile toi aussi. Tu as qu'à réfléchir tout seul alors ! »**

Cloud était sur le point de s'excuser mais Tifa raccrocha le téléphone avant.

**« - … putain… »**

* * *

**« - Ça va être impressionnant ! Il déteste le Père Noël depuis qu'il a apprit qu'il s'infiltrait dans les maisons pendant qu'on dort ! Il trouve que c'est une complète violation d'intimité. » **Zack aidait Reno à transporter tous les Pères Noëls jusqu'à la voiture de Reno, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. **« - Hé, attends… »**

Zack arrêta de trainer un des sacs et regarda Reno. Il venait de se rendre compte que Reno ne lui avait pas dit où il avait trouvé toutes ces décorations.

**« - Quoi ? »** Grogna Reno en essayant de fermer le coffre.

**« - Où diable as-tu trouvés tous ces Pères Noëls ? »**

Réussissant finalement à fermer son coffre, Reno se tourna vers Zack. **« - Mon père m'a emmené faire un tour dans sa nouvelle voiture et nous sommes sortis de la ville. Nous sommes passés devant une maison remplis de gens fous. Ils avaient organisé une vente dans leur garage et vendaient tous ces Pères Noel… c'était un peu bizarre. »**

Zack acquiesça de la tête. **« - Alors nous allons attendre qu'il fasse nuit pour le faire, n'est-ce pas ? De cette façon, nous saurons qu'il est chez lui, mais il ne regardera probablement pas dehors jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte pour se rendre à ces leçons de self-défense. »**

**« - Exact ! Mec, il va péter un plomb quand il les verra ! Il déteste quand ces choses le dévisagent. »**

Zack rigola un peu, imaginant qu'il aurait une réaction similaire si on lui faisait cette farce. **« - Bien je dois filer maintenant, mais je te retrouve devant chez lui à huit heures ! »**

Zack se dirigea vers la rue principale, laissant Reno trouver un moyen pour conduire dans une voiture débordant d'hommes grassouillets en plastique dans des costumes rouges.

Zack marchait à vive allure et cette fois, il ne laisserait rien l'empêcher de récupérer le cadeau. Il l'avait fait faire spécialement et il avait vraiment hâte de voir à quoi il ressemble maintenant qu'il est finalisé. Il espérait que Cloud l'aimerait.

Il se dirigea rapidement vers le magasin et allait, de nouveau, ouvrir la porte quand sa vision fut envahit de blanc, rouge et vert.

**« - HO HO HO ! Qu'est-ce que ce jeune homme fait aujourd'hui ? Les courses pour sa petite-amie ? »**

Zack se recula légèrement pour avoir une meilleure vue, seulement pour voir un vieil homme dans un costume de Père Noël avec une adolescente de quatorze ans et visiblement mécontente déguisée en elfe, tenant un sac remplie de bonbon et de sucre d'orge cassé.

**« - Wow, Père Noël, vous m'avez fait peur ! En effet je fais des courses et je dois aller quelque part… »**

Apparemment le Père Noël était dur de la feuille parce qu'il ne semblait pas prêter attention à ce que Zack disait, à part le mot 'course'.

**« - Vous faites des achats vous dites ?! Bien alors, je vous donne ça ! » **L'homme fouilla dans sa besace et en retira un coupon gratuit. **« - Un massage de couple ! Emmener votre petite-amie avec vous et appréciez ces massages thérapeutiques spéciaux et toutes les merveilles qu'ils offrent ! »**

Zack essaya de ne pas faire une grimace de dégout quand l'homme lui fit un clin d'œil. L'homme mit le coupon et un sucre d'orge dans la main de Zack et lui tapa plusieurs fois sur l'épaule. **« - Appréciez bien ça, okay ? »**

Zack fit un signe de tête et mit les objets dans sa poche. **« - Ouais, je suis sûr que mon petit-ami et moi apprécierons vraiment, mais personnellement je préfère les massages qu'il fait. Maintenant, si vous avez des coupons pour de l'huile de corps, alors vous pouvez être sûr qu'on l'utilisera ! »**

Le regard qu'il reçut à ce commentaire valait toute cette conversation. Les yeux de Père Noël reflétèrent son énervement et il devint rouge écarlate, tandis que l'adolescente de quatorze ans rougit et se mit à glousser.

**« - Bonnes vacances ! »** Cria Zack par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'entrée…

Et tenta d'ouvrir la porte.

**« - … c'est une blague ! » **Le magasin était fermé.

* * *

Cloud était assit sur le lit de sa mère, les jambes croisées sous lui et une expression ennuyée sur le visage alors que sa mère parlait d'un Noel qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Bien que Cloud en avait déjà oublié la moitié.

**« - … et ensuite la dinde est rentrée dans la maison et a commencé à manger la farce que nous avions préparé la veille pour la bourrer ! C'est la dernière fois que ton mon père a acheté une dinde 'fraiche'. » **Sa mère rigola légèrement alors qu'elle continuait de plier le linge propre.

**« - Alors, qu'es-tu venu me demander ? »**

Cloud considéra ça comme un signal pour parler. **« - Je n'ai pas d'idée pour le cadeau de Zack et je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider à penser à quelque chose. »**

**« - Quoi ?! Noël est dans trois jours ! Aujourd'hui est la dernière journée de shoping avant la fermeture des magasins pour les fêtes et tu n'as toujours rien ? »**

Cloud foudroya légèrement sa mère du regard. **« - Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas décompté les minutes jusqu'à la fin de cette journée. »**

**« - Euh… eh bien je me souviens d'une année, c'était avant que ton père ne devienne un salopard, il m'a fait un très beau cadeau ! Il a réunis plein de chanson qu'il aimait et m'en a fait une compilation. »**

Cloud se sentait vraiment sur le point d'exploser. Au lieu de ça, il haussa les épaules aussi calmement qu'il put et garda sa voix sous contrôle. **« - Pourquoi tout le monde me dit de faire un cd ? »**

Sa mère cessa de plier le linge et vint s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de Cloud, prit une de ses mains dans les siennes et la serra. **« - Pour commencer, j'ai suggérer une bande mixte, et d'autre part, la musique est une belle façon d'évoquer une émotion chez les gens. Elle peut nous rendre triste, heureux, en colère, excité, elle peut nous donner envie de danser ou elle peut nous faire dormir. Elle a le pouvoir de nous rappeler les choses importantes dans la vie. N'as-tu jamais entendu une chanson et pensé à une chose ou à quelqu'un en l'écoutant ? Tu peux transmettre beaucoup de sentiment à travers une seule chanson. »**

Le visage de Cloud se décomposa légèrement. Ca faisait bizarre quand sa mère devenait sérieuse et philosophe. Mais ce qu'elle venait de lui dire avait vraiment du sens.*

**« - C'est ça ou alors tu peux faire ce que j'ai fait une année. J'ai revêtu un sexy déguisement d'elfe et… »**

**« - MAMAN ! NON ! » **Cloud bondit sur ses pieds et lui lança un regard accusateur. **« - Je ne veux pas plus d'informations ! »**

Et sur ce, Cloud claqua la porte de la chambre, laissant sa mère seule qui se mit alors à rire jusqu'aux larmes.

* * *

Zack était énervé.

E-N-E-R-V-E.

« Avec un grand E majuscule. » Marmonna Zack, en s'appuyant contre la porte vitrée. **« - Stupide Père Noël, avec son stupide coupon et son stupide sucre… une seconde… j'ai un sucre d'orge ! »**

Zack fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit le sucre d'orge offert. **« - Oh chère sucrerie dis-moi, que dois-je faire ? »**

Zack pensa qu'il devait probablement ressembler à un idiot complet, appuyé contre une porte de magasin en train de parler à un sucre d'orge. Il allait ouvrir l'emballage et éventuellement manger la sucrerie quand cette dernière lui échappa des mains et tomba aux pieds de Zack.

**« - Fils de… » **Marmonna Zack en se baissant pour ramasser le sucre d'orge. Alors qu'il le faisait, il regarda dans le magasin et remarqua une très jolie fille marcher vers la porte. Elle avait un chiffon dans une main et un produit pour vitre dans l'autre, ainsi qu'un air perplexe sur le visage.

Zack se redressa et frappa quelques coups contre la porte, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

La fille marcha lentement vers la porte et l'entrouvrit légèrement avec un regard las. **« - Puis-je vous aider ? »**

**« - OUI ! Oh mon dieu, vous ressemblez à un ange de Noel spécialement descendu du pôle Nord pour m'aider dans ma quête... Hé, attendez, ne fermez pas la porte ! »**

La fille avait commencé à refermer la porte directement après que Zack ait commencé son discours, de la peur dans les yeux.

**« - Je ne voulais pas vous effrayer, c'est juste que je suis venu ici pour récupérer un cadeau vraiment important pour quelqu'un, mais je suis venu trop tard ! Vous voyez, j'étais venu ici un peu plus tôt, mais j'ai été entrainé de force et presque violé ! Mais j'ai réussi à m'en sortir, seulement pour être confronté à des Père Noël qui voulaient me manger et ensuite j'en ai rencontré un autre qui m'a offert un massage ! Quoiqu'il en soit, je dois vraiment récupérer ce cadeau… croyez-vous que vous pouvez m'aider ? » **Zack lui envoya son meilleur regard de chiot, espérant qu'elle mordrait à l'appât.

**« - Euh… je ne sais pas, c'est mon père qui dirige le magasin, je travaille seulement ici pour lui donner un coup de main, donc je n'ai pas vraiment la pleine autorité. »**

**« - J'ai déjà payé le cadeau, je dois juste le récupérer ! Mon nom doit être dans la base de données ! C'est Zack Fair, vérifiez si vous ne me croyez pas ! »**

La fille leva un doigt voulant signifier 'une seconde' et ferma la porte au nez de Zack. Il la regarda aller vers l'ordinateur qui était sur le comptoir et tapa plusieurs choses dessus. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement l'écran de l'ordinateur et leva ensuite les yeux vers Zack.

Elle revint bientôt à la porte, un petit sourire sur le visage. **« - Vous êtes celui qui l'a commandé. » **Dit-elle, faisant un sourire chaud à Zack. Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et invita Zack à entrer. Zack aurait pu l'embrasser.

**« - C'est dans la réserve, je vais le chercher. »**

Zack patienta dans la salle principale et regarda les vitrines, admirant certains objets jusqu'à ce que la fille revienne à toute vitesse de la réserve avec une petite boite dans les mains. Elle l'ouvrit pour permettre à Zack de le regarder.

Zack fit un sourire en hochant la tête. **« - C'est parfait. »**

**« - Qui que soit la personne à qui il est destiné, elle doit être assez particulière pour vous si vous avez dû traverser tous ces problèmes pour venir le récupérer. » **Dit la fille en fouillant dans un petit tas de feuille avant d'en retirer une et de la tendre à Zack pour qu'il signe.

**« - Il est mon monde. » **Répondit Zack en signant le document, et en prenant le petit paquet que la fille lui tendait. **« - Merci beaucoup. »**

**« - Aucun problème. Mais la prochaine fois, évitez de trainer devant les magasins en parlant à des sucre d'orge et ces affreux Pères Noël, d'accord ? »**

* * *

**« - Sois chez Sephiroth dans cinq minutes ! » **Dit Zack au téléphone.

**« - J'essaierais… » **Répondit Cloud, légèrement perplexe. **« - Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? »**

**« - Tu verras, dépêche-toi ! » **Zack raccrocha alors et se précipita vers Reno, s'accroupissant à ses côtés. **« - Il vient. »**

**« - Impressionnant. »**

Reno trafiquait quelques fils, un air déterminé sur le visage. **« - Alors si tout est bien en plus, je raccorde ces deux fils et nous devrions avoir de la lumière ! »**

**« - Où as-tu appris à connecter des choses comme ça ? » **Demanda Zack.

**« - Rude me l'a enseigné et ne me demande pas où il l'a apprit parce que je ne peux pas te le dire. »**

Ils patientèrent dans l'obscurité pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que Zack distingue une silhouette familière approchée, les mains enfoncées dans les poches et un air méfiant sur le visage.

**« - Qu'est-ce que vous…. » **Commença à dire Cloud, mais il se tut rapidement quand il vit les mouvements de main éperdu que Zack et Reno faisaient. Zack fit signe à Cloud de rapidement venir les rejoindre.

Cloud s'exécuta, jetant un coup d'œil sur la pelouse de Sephiroth en même temps. **« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » **Demanda-t-il quand il fut assez proche.

**« - Tu vas voir. » **Dit Reno, ses yeux ne quittant pas la porte d'entrée de Sephiroth.

**« - Il ouvre la porte ! » **S'écria Zack, d'une voix excitée.

Reno connecta les deux fils ensemble dès que Sephiroth ouvrit la porte. Le devant de la pelouse fut alors subitement éclairé d'une lumière brillante et des bourdonnements se firent entendre.

Chaque affreux Père Noel avaient été placé et se mirent en action dès que Sephiroth quitta sa maison. Certains s'agitaient dans les deux sens, d'autres faisaient une sorte de danse bizarre, et d'autres encore criaient des 'Ho ho ho' et 'joyeux noël'.

Cloud ne voyait seulement que le dos des Père Noël et il ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, il ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que c'était de faire face à eux tous.

Sephiroth sembla incapable de bouger pendant un moment, ses yeux écarquillés tandis qu'une de ses mains semblait bouger comme s'il voulait se saisir d'une épée invisible sur le côté.

**« - JOYEUX NOEL ! » **S'écrièrent Reno et Zack en même temps, en surgissant des ténèbres pour se faire voir.

Sephiroth leva les yeux vers eux et leur lança un regard furieux. Il s'avança lentement vers eux à travers tous les Pères Noel, ne quittant pas une seule seconde les deux garçons des yeux.

**« - Vous savez que je déteste les Pères Noel. » **Déclara Sephiroth, les fusillant des yeux.

**« - Euh… ce n'était pas mon idée. » **Dit Zack en poussant Reno vers Sephiroth et faisant reculer Cloud. **« - Désolé mon pote, mais c'est ce que tu mérites pour m'avoir tripoté dans une allée ! »**

Zack saisit la main de Cloud et le dirigea vers un arbre à proximité, grimpant au tronc puis sur une branche et attendit que Cloud le suive.

**« - Crois-tu qu'un arbre empêchera Sephiroth de t'atteindre ? » **Demanda Cloud, alors qu'il se plaçait aux côtés de Zack et observant la pelouse lumineuse de Sephiroth. De toute évidence, Reno n'allait pas abandonner sans lutter. Enfin, si on pouvait considérer la fuite comme un combat.

**« - Si nous nous éloignons, nous ne verrons pas toute l'action ! » **Exposa Zack. Il y eut une légère pause dans la conversation alors que Reno s'était finalement fait attrapé et bloqué par une prise d'étranglement.

Zack poussa un petit grognement frustré et tira ensuite quelque chose de sa poche de manteau. **« - Voilà. » **Dit Zack en mettant une petite boite et un morceau de papier dans la main de Cloud. **« - Je sais que ce n'est pas encore Noël, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre pour te le donner. »**

**« - … un massage gratuit ? » **Demanda Cloud, en regardant le bout de papier.

Zack le saisit rapidement, un sourire crispé aux lèvres. **« - Euh, ce n'est pas supposé être ça. »**

Zack fit un clin d'œil à Cloud qui ouvrit alors la petite boite.

A l'intérieur se trouvait un petit collier avec un pendentif représentant un Ankh en argent et à la base de l'Ankh était incrusté une petite pierre bleue.

**« - La pierre est une agate et l'Ankh est entièrement en argent. Dans l'ancienne Egypte, l'Ankh représentait la vie… et la pierre que j'ai fais rajouter me rappelle le ciel, et ce que je ressens quand je suis avec toi, cette impression que je peux m'envoler si je le voulais. » **Voyant que Cloud ne disait rien, Zack continua. **« - Tu sais, si tu n'aimes pas, je peux toujours le ramener et te faire autre chose. »**

**« - Non. » **Dit Cloud en touchant la pierre. **« - C'est incroyable… je l'adore. »**

Zack poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Cloud referma la boite, la mettant en lieu sûr dans sa poche. Il se pencha ensuite vers Zack, fermant la distance entre eux. Quand ils se séparèrent, Cloud s'accrocha à Zack, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule.

**« - C'est la plus belle chose qu'on m'ait jamais offerte. Il bat même le N64 que j'ai eu quand j'étais petit de la part de ma grand-mère. »**

Zack ricana légèrement et maintient son emprise sur Cloud. La voix suppliante de Reno se fit entendre mais ils ne l'entendirent pas.

**« - Je t'ai également fait quelque chose, et je l'ai avec moi. » **Dit Cloud en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Zack pour atteindre sa poche. **« - Ferme les yeux et tend la main. »**

Zack fit ce qu'il demanda et bientôt il sentit un léger poids dans sa main. **« - Bien, tu peux les ouvrir. » **Murmura Cloud. Zack ouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba sur un petit lecteur MP3.

**« - J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas qu'il soit pas dans son emballage d'origine, mais je tenais à mettre des chansons que je pense que tu aimeras, ainsi que les chansons qui me font penser à nous. »**

Zack eut un grand sourire et embrassa le front de Cloud. **« - C'est si mignon ! J'adore et je ne peux pas attendre pour écouter ! »**

Cloud rayonna et saisit la main de Zack, la serrant légèrement. Il baissa les yeux vers la pelouse décorée, balançant légèrement ses pieds dans le vide. **« - Joyeux Noël Zack. »**

**« - Joyeux Noël Cloud. »**

_**A suivre…**_


	13. Chapitre 12

**Titre : **Sunday Afternoon's

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA Romance et malheureusement Deathfic…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire fait référence à un mélange de Final Fantasy VII et Kingdom Heart, les personnages de ses deux univers vont donc se côtoyer.

**Sunday Afternoon's**

**Chapitre 12**

**By lemon-sprinkles**

Cloud se réveilla avec un lourd poids à ses côtés, mais il l'ignora. Après tout, il dormait dans la chambre de Zack et Zack avait tendance à se blottir contre lui et le serrer fortement, sauf que cette fois, Zack enfonçait son coude dans ses côtes.

Mais Cloud voulut l'ignorer et enterra plutôt sa tête dans l'oreiller, tirant un peu plus la couverture vers lui.

Il était heureux de se souvenir d'où il était. Il avait la tendance à complètement oublier où il était quand il se réveillait. Il avait effrayé Zack la première fois qu'il avait dormi chez lui en le poussant hors du lit. Mais maintenant, Cloud savait où il était, il se souvenait également de la soirée de la veille. C'était le Nouvel An, et la nuit dernière avait été le réveillon du Nouvel An. Reno avait organisé quelque chose, ce qui étonnamment s'était avéré être une soirée agréable. Seules quelques personnes avaient été invitées, et Cloud s'était amusé toute la soirée.

Reno avait quand même fini par boire un peu trop et avait diverti tout le monde avec ses histoires de quand il était un pirate. Cloud s'était abstenu de toute boisson alcoolisée, ne voulant pas rejouer la fête d'Halloween et avait beaucoup aimé parler avec Aerith qui était revenu en ville pour les vacances.

Aerith avait voulu tous les détails sur comment Zack et Cloud s'étaient finalement mit ensemble et lança un regard appréciateur à Cloud quand ce dernier lui avoua qu'il avait embrassé Zack en premier. Bien sûr, Aerith savait tout ça par Zack, mais Cloud devinait qu'elle voulait avoir sa version des faits également, car Zack avait tendance à embellir les faits plus qu'ils ne l'étaient en réalité.

Puis le compte à rebours avait débuté et un moment plus tard, Cloud était rentré avec Zack. Ses parents étaient allés rendre visite à la sœur de sa mère, et seraient absent pendant une semaine. Ainsi, après leur retour, ils…

Cloud bougea légèrement et sentit une sourde douleur lui vrillait les reins.

Oh ouais, c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Cloud essaya de se rendormir après avoir recueilli toutes ces pensées, mais ses côtes commençaient vraiment à lui faire mal. Zack devait être réveillé et essayait juste de réveiller également Cloud de façon la plus ennuyeuse possible, et ça marchait.

**« - Zack, peux-tu s'il te plait… » **Commença Cloud, mais il s'interrompit brusquement quand il ouvrit finalement les yeux pour voir ce qui le tracassait réellement.

Il était face à un grand chien blanc, très joyeux et très lourd.

Cloud cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant d'analyser ce qu'il voyait. Dans son esprit à moitié endormi, la seule chose qu'il put penser, était que Zack s'était transformé en chien. Oui, ça pouvait avoir du sens.

**« - … Zack ? » **Croassa Cloud en lorgnant la tête blanche.

Le chien poussa subitement un aboiement fort, faisant grincer les dents de Cloud. ce n'était pas le genre de son qu'on aimait entendre le matin au réveil.

Soudain, des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir, puis Zack apparut sur le pas de la porte, les mains sur les hanches.

**« - B.J ! Ici ! »**

Le grand chien remua frénétiquement la queue, appuyant un peu plus sur les côtes de Cloud alors qu'il bondissait du lit et trottinait vers Zack. Zack caressa le chien en souriant. **« - Tu es un bon chien, mais stupide, oui tu l'es ! Oui, tu l'es ! »**

Zack poussa alors 'B.J' vers la porte et la referma. Il se retourna vers Cloud et lui sourit timidement. **« - C'est mon chien, B.J. Désolé pour ça… je suppose que tu ne l'avais jamais vu. »**

Cloud secoua la tête, toujours un peu dans le brouillard. **« - Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai manqué quelque chose d'aussi gros… »**

Zack s'approcha du lit et s'assit au bord en souriant. **« - C'est parce que les fois où tu venais, B.J était soit à l'extérieur ou en train de dormir. Elle dort beaucoup… Elle est un peu vieille donc elle n'a plus autant d'énergie qu'auparavant. »**

Cloud hocha la tête en se frottant les yeux. **« - Quelle heure est-il ? »**

**« - Huit heures trente… » **Cloud lança un regard noir à Zack. **« - Désolé, j'ai dû aller aux toilettes et j'ai oublié de fermer la porte. B.J a dû penser que ça serait amusant de venir dire bonjour. Tu peux te rendormir si tu veux. »**

L'offre était très tentante, Cloud se sentait toujours très fatigué. Mais après avoir été réveillé ainsi, il ne pensait pas pouvoir réussir à se rendormir. **« - Je ne pense pas que je pourrais me rendormir… mais je ne veux pas me lever… tes couvertures sont si douces et chaudes. » **Cloud commença à jouer avec les couvertures. **« - Tu viens flemmarder dans le lit avec moi ? » **Demanda-t-il finalement en soulevant la couverture et tapotant le matelas.

Zack gloussa et se glissa sous les couvertures, enroulant ses bras autour de Cloud tandis que le blond enfouissait son visage dans son épaule.

**« - Tu es beau et chaud ! » **Dit Zack, alors qu'il caressait la tête de Cloud, jouant avec quelques mèches de cheveux.

**« - Et tu es froid ! » **Répliqua Cloud, emmêlant ses jambes avec celles de Zack. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence pendant un moment avant que Cloud parle à nouveau. **« - Qu'est-ce que 'B.J' veut dire ? »**

**« - Beatriz Junior, mais Reno et moi l'avons rebaptisé Blow Job. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup ! »**

Cloud sourit et ferma les yeux, écoutant la respiration de Zack.

**« - Sais-tu quelle est la chose agréable de vivre seul pendant quelques temps ? » **Demanda Zack.

**« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »**

**« - Je peux marcher tout nu dans la maison et il n'y a personne pour se plaindre. » **Il rigola quand il entendit Cloud marmonner quelque chose d'incohérent. **« - Quoi ? Répète donc sans avoir ton visage dans mon cou. »**

Cloud leva la tête et parla lentement. **« - J'ai dit, qui a dit que je ne m'en plaindrais pas ? »**

Zack fit une moue offensée. **« - Pourquoi, tu n'aimes pas regarder mon fabuleux physique ? Pourtant je trouve que Dieu a été bien généreux dans ce qu'il m'a donné ! »**

Cloud tapa la poitrine de Zack et rigola. **« - Tu es bien imbu de toi-même. »**

Zack haussa les épaules et recommença à jouer avec les cheveux de Cloud. **« - Alors quelles sont tes résolutions pour le Nouvel An ? »**

**« - Je n'en ai pas. » **Répondit Cloud. Quand il entendu l'halètement de Zack en réponse, il continua : **« - De toute façon je ne m'y serais pas tenu. La plupart des gens ne le font pas. »**

**« - Pourtant, tu aurais pu au moins penser à quelque chose. »**

**« - Bien, et quelles sont les tiennes alors ? »**

**« - Vivre pleinement ma vie à fond… et être heureux, quoi qu'il arrive ! »**

Cloud grogna. **« - Tu ne le fais pas déjà ? »**

Zack tapa Cloud sur la tête, s'attirant un grognement en réponse. **« - C'est ça l'essentiel ! Je sais que je peux me tenir à cette résolution ! Allez, après tout c'est encore le Nouvel An, tu as encore le temps d'en trouver une. »**

**« - … Non. »**

**« - Oh, allez ! Que dirais-tu que je le fasse pour toi ? Que dirais-tu… que nous ayons le même ! Tu as besoin d'être plus positif… et d'être heureux… peu importe ce qui arrive, d'accord ? »**

Cloud remarqua que Zack était devenu plus sérieux au fil de son discours, ce qui surprit un peu Cloud. **« - Tout va bien ? »**

**« - Ouais, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? » **Mais avant que Cloud puisse répondre, Zack recommença à parler. **« - Quelles sont les choses que tu veux faire avant de mourir ? »**

**« - Pourquoi cette soudaine question ? » **Demanda Cloud en soulevant sa tête de façon à croiser le regard de Zack.

Zack haussa juste les épaules. **« - Je veux en savoir plus sur ce que tu veux accomplir, voilà tout. C'est mal de vouloir savoir ? »**

Cloud secoua la tête et s'allongea aux cotés de Zack, tous les deux se plongeant dans l'observation du plafond.

**« - Et bien… je voudrais voyager, voir différents endroits comme Agrabah, et la Terre des Lions. Je veux aller à l'université, mais je ne sais pas ce que je veux étudier… je ne sais même pas encore ce que je veux être. » **Cloud s'arrêta un moment pour réfléchir. **« - Je veux voir Roxas atteindre ses rêves et le voir évoluer sur une immense scène, et je veux… juste être heureux. Je sais que c'est un peu banal, mais c'est ce qui se passe dans ma tête à cet instant. Je pense que j'aurais d'autres choses en tête plus tard dans la journée. J'aurais pu dire que je veux connaître le vrai amour, mais c'est déjà fait. »**

Zack hocha la tête et sourit, mais son sourire semblait un peu triste. **« - Que veux-tu faire avant de mourir ? » **Chuchota Cloud.

Zack prit doucement la main de Cloud dans les sienne et la serra légèrement. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment et Cloud était sur le point de lui redemander s'il allait bien, mais le brun parla finalement. Cloud l'entendit déglutir avant qu'il ne commence.

**« - Je veux terminer mes études et voyager dans tous les endroits imaginables. Je veux aller partout dans le monde. Je veux rencontrer pleins de gens et je veux apprendre leurs histoires. Je veux voir un lever et un coucher de soleil à partir de tous les continents. Je veux faire du ski nautique, du snowboard, du patinage et de l'équitation. Je veux rendre la vie de quelqu'un meilleure, et je veux que cette personne change la mienne. Je veux aller danser dans un club étranger et me laisser aller. » **Cloud observait Zack alors qu'il parlait de tout ce qu'il voulait faire avec beaucoup d'émotion. Il pouvait sentir Zack serrer un peu plus sa main, et Cloud la serra en retour. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu que Zack devienne émotionnel.

**« - Je veux avoir des enfants, que se soit via une mère porteuse voulant porter notre bébé, ou par adoption. Je veux apprendre à cet enfant à jouer au baseball et au football et l'inscrire à des leçons de danse et de musique, ça n'a pas d'importe si c'est un garçon ou une fille. Je veux avoir des relations sexuelles dans un lieu public… » **Cloud ne put s'empêcher de rougir. **« … Et je veux qu'une vielle dame arrive et entende les bruits. Je veux voir Aerith ouvrir sa boutique de fleurs, je veux voir Reno et Rude se remettre ensemble parce que je sais qu'ils sont inséparable. Je veux voir ma mère et mon père allaient au casino d'Agrabah et gagner le jackpot de la chance. Mais… le plus important de tous, je veux aller chez moi… »**

Cloud se redressa subitement et regarda Zack. **« - Chez toi ? Je croyais que c'était ta maison ici. »**

Zack secoua la tête, se redressant à son tour. **« - Je ne suis pas né ici. Je suis né à Olympe. J'ai vécu là-bas jusqu'à mes trois ans puis mes parents ont déménagé ici. Je suis heureux qu'ils l'aient fait, mais je voudrais retourner là-bas… sentir le vent chaud sur mon visage et le sable entre mes orteils. »**

Cloud ne put que regarder fixement Zack. D'abord Zack avait parlé de toutes les choses qu'il voulait faire avant de mourir avec une telle passion que Cloud avait cru que Zack se mettrait à pleurer, et maintenant il venait d'apprendre que le brun n'était pas originaire du Jardin Radieux. D'une certaine façon, il regardait Zack d'un nouvel œil.

**« - Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? » **Demanda Cloud.

**« - Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion… et je ne pensais pas que ça serait important. Je suis désolé. » **Zack semblait vraiment désolé de ne pas l'avoir dit à Cloud, et le blond ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement.

**« - Je suis désolé mais tu avais l'air d'un mignon petit chiot qu'on venait de gronder. » **Cloud sourit et embrassa Zack sur ses lèvres avant d'appuyer son front contre celui du brun. **« - Hé, nous voyagerons ensemble, eh ? Et nous ferons toutes ces choses que tu veux faire également… enfin peut-être pas le sexe en public. »**

Zack gloussa, tirant Cloud dans une étreinte. **« - Merci… mais ça aurait signifié plus si tu aurais voulu le faire. Cela peut-être dans une cabine d'essayage si tu veux, c'est assez privé. »**

Cloud gloussa et pinça le bras de Zack. **« - Peut-être… nous verrons si l'humeur m'en dit. »**

Zack grogna légèrement avant de repousser Cloud pour pouvoir l'embrasser. Le baiser débuta doucement tandis que Zack faisait chuter Cloud sur le matelas. Les mains de Zack commencèrent à se promener sur le corps de Cloud qui s'arqua à ce contact, appréciant la sensation sur sa peau.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Zack embrassa le cou de Cloud et le blond tourna légèrement la tête sur le côté et ses yeux tombèrent sur la fenêtre pour voir…

Neige.

Il neigeait.

Cloud tapota plusieurs fois le bras de Zack et le brun commença à s'en plaindre. **« - Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » **Demanda Zack en se soulevant pour lancer un regard légèrement frustré à Cloud. Le blond se contenta de lui indiquer la fenêtre, les yeux écarquillés.

Zack se tourna vers la fenêtre et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent aussi. **« - Wow… il neige… » **Il paraissait légèrement confondu.

**« - Je sais… »** Répondit Cloud, paraissant tout aussi confondu.

Subitement, Zack s'éloigna de Cloud et bondit hors du lit pour prendre un caleçon, l'enfilant frénétiquement. **« - Allez ! Sortons ! » **Il vacilla en enfilant son caleçon, mais ça ne sembla pas le dérouter beaucoup. Il saisit ensuite un pantalon, ne semblant pas se soucier si c'était le sien ou celui de Cloud.

Cloud se leva lentement du lit, entourant la couverture autour de lui. Bien sûr, Zack l'avait vu nu à de nombreuses occasions (Zack était généralement celui qui provoquait la nudité) mais il était encore un peu timide sur ce plan-là.

**« - Peux-tu me passer mon caleçon s'il te plait ? » **Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Zack les lui lança tout en cherchant éperdument une chemise. Alors qu'il enfilait son caleçon, Zack lui lança aussi son jean.

Cloud remarqua avec amusement que Zack avait mit le tee-shirt Chocobo de Cloud.

Le blond enfila le jean, pendant que Zack partait dans le couloir en train de marmonner à propos de ses chaussettes. Cloud saisit une des chemises noires et simples de Zack et fouilla ensuite dans son sac pour prendre une paire de chaussette et un peigne. Il savait que ses cheveux ne seraient pas apprivoisés, mais il aimait penser que les peignait l'aiderait d'une certaine façon.

Alors qu'il se préparait, Zack cria depuis la porte d'entrée. **« - Allez dépêche-toi ! Tu as toi-même dit que tu voulais un Noël blanc ! »**

Cloud roula des yeux et sortit dans le couloir, riant quand il vit Zack sautillait devant la porte, avec B.J assit près de lui en train de le regarder d'un air las. Cloud saisit son manteau qui était par terre, là où il l'avait lancé la nuit dernière. **« - Nous y allons ? »**

Zack lui fit un énorme sourire et ouvrit précipitamment la porte tout en saisissant la main de Cloud. Ils coururent dehors ensemble, pendant que B.J restait devant la porte. Il devait faire un peu trop froid à son gout.

**« - Neige, neige, neige ! Il neige ! » **Zack prit les deux mains de Cloud et le fit tournoyer, essayant de ne pas glisser sur la neige.

Cloud commença à rire et le laissa le faire tournoyer. **« - Je n'aurais jamais cru voir de la neige ici ! » **Dit-il, après qu'ils aient arrêté de tourner. **« - C'est si joli. »**

Zack lâcha les mains de Cloud et se baissa, ramassant un peu de neige et essaya de faire une boule sans beaucoup de succès. **« - C'est trop pâteux et mouillé… » **Il regarda fixement la neige dans ses mains avant de décidé de la lâcher.

Cloud lui lança un regard amusé avant de se diriger vers un petit bosquet d'arbre. La chose agréable avec la maison de Zack c'était qu'elle se trouvait dans un agréable quartier et qu'un vieil arbre séparé les maisons. Cela donnait l'impression à Cloud de ne pas se trouver en ville mais plutôt à la campagne.

Zack suivit lentement Cloud, la tête levée vers le ciel et regardant la neige tomber. **« - Hé, dansons. »**

Cloud se retourna et regarda Zack. Ses yeux étaient brillants et ses joues légèrement roses. Cloud ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était personne la plus belle qu'il ait vu. **« - Mais il n'y a aucune musique. »**

Zack secoua la tête. **« - Tu es bête Cloud, on n'a pas besoin de musique pour danser ! »** Il saisit Cloud et l'attira à lui avant de se mettre à osciller sans rythme particulier. Il commença alors à fredonner un air de valse tout en guidant Cloud sur la 'piste de danse' improvisée.

Cloud rigola et bougea avec Zack. Il regarda les flocons de neige tomber dans les cheveux de Zack et fondre légèrement. A cet instant, Cloud pensa que Zack était la personne la plus belle qu'il rencontrerait.

Apparemment, Zack pensait la même chose. **« - Tu es si magnifique… » **Chuchota-t-il. **« - Je t'aime. »**

**« - Je t'aime aussi. » **Fit Cloud, se penchant pour capturer les lèvres de Zack avec les siennes.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Zack avait un petit sourire, mais il se transforma vite en grimace.

**« - Tu vas bien ? » **Demanda Cloud en regardant Zack se détacher de Cloud pour s'appuyer contre un arbre.

Zack fixa le vide un moment avant que son regard ne se pose sur Cloud qui le regardait avec inquiétude. **« - Ouais, je vais bien, t'inquiète pas. »**

Cloud marcha vers Zack et lui prit le bras. **« - Zack, je ne pense pas que tu vas bien. » **Il sentit Zack vaciller légèrement et il était évident que le brun se débattait pour rester debout.

Subitement, Zack toussa et une petite quantité de sang sortit de sa bouche, ainsi que de son nez. Zack leva les yeux vers Cloud, les larmes aux yeux. **« - Je suis désolé… » **Chuchota-t-il et il tomba à terre.

_**A suivre…**_


	14. Chapitre 13

**Titre : **Sunday Afternoon's

**Traductrice : **AngealSword

**Base : **Final Fantasy VII

**Genre : **UA Romance et malheureusement Deathfic…

**Couple : **Zack x Cloud

**Disclaimer : **L'histoire de cette fic, ainsi que les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent absolument pas. Je ne suis que l'humble traductrice qui a été autorisé par l'auteur à traduire et publier.

**Avertissement : **Cette histoire fait référence à un mélange de Final Fantasy VII et Kingdom Heart, les personnages de ses deux univers vont donc se côtoyer.

**Sunday Afternoon's**

**Chapitre 13**

**By lemon-sprinkles**

'_Je suis désolé…'_

Cloud était assit dans la salle d'attente, avec une de ses mains serrée en un poing, tandis que l'autre tenait fermement le collier en forme d'Ankh alors qu'il tentait de rester immobile. Il attendait depuis plus d'une heure, et il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Zack.

Il n'avait que cette dernière image de Zack en tête, alors que les larmes aux yeux il lui disait ces trois petits mots, le sang coulant le long de son menton…

Il semblait si effrayé.

Cloud ferma les yeux et secoua la tête, essayant d'oublier ce qu'il avait vu, mais il savait que ça ne marcherait pas. Cette image le hanterait pour les années à venir.

Cloud était reconnaissant que le voisin de Zack était en train de sortir le chien et avait vu ce qui était arrivé. Il avait appelé une ambulance pendant que Cloud était resté à coté de Zack, le gardant éveillé et lui disant que tout irait bien. Il avait détesté la façon dont il avait été inutile alors que Zack avait besoin de lui, il avait détesté la façon dont il était resté figé alors que les ambulanciers s'activaient autour de Zack, et quand ils posaient des questions à Cloud, il n'avait pas pu y répondre.

'_Quel est son deuxième prénom ? Son groupe sanguin ? Avait-il agit étrangement avant le malaise ? Depuis combien de temps présentait-il ces symptômes avant qu'il ne fasse ce malaise ?'_

Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, ça avait été de secouer la tête et dire 'je ne sais pas'.

Mais curieusement, toutes les questions s'étaient arrêtées quand ils avaient trouvé son dossier médical sur l'ordinateur dans le véhicule d'urgence, et Cloud avait reçu plusieurs regards compatissant de la part des ambulanciers et du voisin.

**« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » **Grogna Cloud en se levant. Il commença à arpenter la salle d'attente, évitant de regarder l'infirmière qui était assise à la réception.

**« - Ne me dis pas ce que je peux et ne peux pas faire ! Vite, Seph, pousse-le de mon chemin ou quelque chose, yo ! »**

Cloud arrêta son va-et-vient et regarda la porte. Cette voix était très familière.

Bientôt, une tête à cheveux roux fonça à travers la porte, un regard d'agacement mêlé d'inquiétude sur le visage. Un grand homme aux longs cheveux argentés retenait un agent de sécurité.

Cloud sentit un poids être enlevé de sa poitrine en les voyant, mais ce ne fut rien comparé au soulagement qui l'envahit quand il vit une jeune fille aux cheveux châtain s'excuser auprès de l'agent de sécurité.

**« - Hé mec, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? »** Demanda Reno, en se précipitant vers Cloud dès qu'il le vit.

Cloud leva les yeux vers Reno, essayant de trouver la parole. Il ne voulait pas se décomposer devant eux. **« - Nous étions tous les deux dehors, et tout allait bien, mais alors Zack a commencé à se sentir mal, il s'est éloigné pour s'appuyer contre un arbre. Je l'ai suivi pour lui demander s'il allait bien, mais il a nié. Mais alors… alors il s'est mit à tousser et… le sang a coulé. Et puis il est tombé… »**

Ca ne servait à rien, Cloud pouvait sentir ses yeux le picoter avec les larmes qu'il retenait. **« - Je ne sais pas comment il va. »**

Aerith s'approcha de Cloud, et le serra dans ses bras et Cloud s'accrocha à elle comme à une bouée.

Sephiroth s'assit sur une des chaises en plastique, et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Cloud ne l'avait jamais vu si mal habillé jusqu'à maintenant.

Pendant ce temps, Reno commença à faire les cent pas, murmurant des choses incompréhensible comme 'ce n'était pas supposé arriver' et 'je pensais qu'il aurait plus de temps, les médecins l'avaient dit'.

Cloud se libéra de la prise d'Aerith et se planta devant Reno. **« - Que veux-tu dire par 'il aurait plus de temps' ? »**

Reno se figea, et ses yeux s'adoucirent alors qu'il regardait Cloud. **« - Cloud… Zack… et bien… il est malade. Je veux dire, vraiment malade. »**

Aerith poursuivit alors que Reno se détournait de Cloud, enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches.

Cloud était perplexe. 'Vraiment malade' ? Comment savaient-ils s'il était vraiment malade ?

**« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » **Grogna Cloud en se tournant vers Aerith.

Aerith saisit la main de Cloud et la serra légèrement. **« - Zack a un cancer. »**

Cloud cru qu'il allait tomber dans un trou noir. Il avait l'impression que tout s'obscurcissait autour de lui, et il ne savait pas s'il y avait quelque chose en dessous de lui mis à part le noir. **« - Quoi… ? »**

Même sa propre voix résonnait au loin pour lui-même. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir vraiment dit quelque chose.

'_Zack a un cancer'_ Cette phrase trottait dans son esprit encore et encore. La voix gentille et sincère d'Aerith se transformait en une voix remplie de haine et de venin.

Cloud arracha sa main de la prise d'Aerith et se retourna.

**« - Je suis vraiment désolé, Cloud… » **Murmura-t-elle, posant une main sur son épaule.

**« - Quel type de cancer… ? »**

Aerith n'hésita pas à répondre. **« - C'est un cancer du cerveau, l'un des plus mauvais aussi. Le taux de survie est vraiment bas… Zack n'en a plus pour longtemps. »**

Cloud pouvait entendre Aerith se retenir de pleurer, mais ça ne marchait pas. Il se retourna rapidement et passa ses bras autour de la jeune fille. **« - Combien de temps ? »**

**« - Un mois maximum. » **Répondit un jeune médecin qui s'approchait d'eux.

Cela ne pouvait pas être arrivé, ça ne _devrait pas_ arriver. C'était de Zack dont ils parlaient, il ne méritait pas ça ! Il devrait avoir une longue vie heureuse, il devrait avoir des enfants, voir le monde, ou au moins terminer ses études, bordel de merde ! Mais il n'était pas… Zack allait, non, il ne pouvait pas penser à ça. Cloud ne leur permettrait pas de dire ça, _il_ n'allait pas se permettre de le dire. Zack _n'allait pas_ mourir. Zack allait faire toutes les choses qu'il voulait faire et mener une longue vie. Quelque chose comme le cancer n'emporterait pas Zack, aucun moyen.

Cloud regarda le docteur, gardant ses bras fermement autour d'Aerith. Reno s'approcha dans le dos de Cloud et lui serra doucement l'épaule, alors qu'il regardait également le docteur. Sephiroth resta sur son siège, les poings serrés et les articulations blanches.

**« - Que va-t-il lui arriver maintenant ? » **Demanda Sephiroth.

Cloud ne voulait vraiment pas savoir, et voulu empêcher le docteur de répondre, mais en vain.

**« - Il aura de plus en plus de maux de tête, qui se transformeront en crise occasionnelle. Après ça, il développera une hémiparésie… »**

**« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » **Coupa Reno.

**« - C'est une paralysie partielle d'un côté du corps. Un des changements les plus visibles sera une perte de mémoire. Il a résisté pendant un certain temps, ce qui nous a étonné, mais bientôt, il va commencer à oublier les choses, des banalités au début puis ça empirera… et ensuite, et bien, il va… » **

Le médecin s'interrompit quand Sephiroth se redressa brutalement et donna un coup de pied dans la chaise, l'envoyant valser dans la salle d'attente. Il marqua alors une pause, la respiration haletante avant de se diriger vers la sortie, claquant violemment les portes contre les murs dans le processus. L'infirmière de la réception sursauta un peu alors qu'elle levait que maintenant les yeux de sa paperasserie.

Le médecin attendit patiemment que l'orage se calme. _« Il doit être habitué à ces réactions. »_ Pensa Cloud.

**« - Je suis vraiment désolé. » **Dit-il finalement. **« - Il vient de se réveiller, vous pouvez allez le voir si vous le souhaitez. Mais seulement deux à la fois et ne le brusquait pas trop. » **Il était sur le point de s'éloigner, mais il s'arrêta et se tourna vers eux. **« - Savez-vous où sont ses parents ? Nous n'avons pas été en mesure de les prévenir… »**

**« - Ils sont en visites chez une tante en ce moment… je vais vous donner le numéro. » **Répondit Aerith en s'éloignant de Cloud et se dirigeant vers la réception.

Cloud et Reno restèrent seuls, debout, regardant la double porte qui conduisait à Zack.

**« - Tu devrais y aller le premier… Aerith et moi allons attendre ici… Sephiroth reviendra plus tard, il a juste besoin de se calmer. » **Reno poussa doucement Cloud vers les portes.

Cloud ne voulait pas y aller. Il ne voulait pas voir Zack sur un lit d'hôpital. Il savait qu'à la seconde où il verrait Zack, il saurait que tout était vrai. Cet horrible cauchemar serait entièrement réel.

Mais Zack avait besoin de lui. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être égoïste.

Cloud commença à avancer lentement, écoutant le bruit de ses chaussures sur le sol, et le martèlement de son cœur dans la poitrine. Il lui sembla qu'une éternité s'écoula avant d'avoir atteint la chambre de Zack, et encore plus longtemps avant d'avoir le courage d'abaisser la poignée de porte.

Cloud ouvrit la porte en même temps qu'il fermait les yeux.

**« - Hey… »**

Cloud ouvrit les yeux quand il entendit la voix rauque de Zack, une voix faible.

Là, sous les draps d'hôpital froid et blanc se trouvait Zack. Il semblait pâle et fatigué, mais semblable à lui-même. il y avait des fils et des tubes. Il y avait une perfusion tombant goutte à goutte lentement, donnant quelques forces à Zack, pendant que quelques fils le rattachaient au moniteur surveillant ses constances cardiaques, le bip-bip que la machine émettait était le seul son de la pièce.

**« - Oh Dieu… » **Gémit Cloud en s'approchant de Zack. Il saisit la main de Zack, la serrant un peu fortement et provoquant un peu de douleur à Zack, mais il ne le montra pas. Cloud se pencha et embrasa la joue de Zack avant de caresser les cheveux noirs de Zack. **« - Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? » **Chuchota-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. il n'arrivait plus à les retenir maintenant.

**« - Je ne voulais pas que quelque chose comme ça plane sur nous, gâchant le temps que nous avions ensemble. Je voulais que nos moments soient particuliers… »**

Cloud secoua la tête et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de dégager sa vision. **« - Tu aurais dû me le dire… »**

Zack dégagea sa main de celle de Cloud et leva la sienne pour essuyer les larmes du blond. **« - Ne pleure pas… s'il te plait, ne pleure pas. »**

Cloud leva les yeux vers Zack et vit des larmes dans ses yeux aussi. **« - Tu ne peux pas… tu ne peux pas lutter contre ça ? »**

Zack secoua la tête. **« - Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir le faire, crois-moi, je souhaiterais plus que tout au monde être capable de combattre ça, mais c'est plus fort que moi. »**

**« - Non, non ça ne l'est pas. Zack, tu… tu ne peux pas me quitter… tu ne peux pas me quitter ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Comment pourrais-je me passer de toi ? » **Les larmes coulaient librement et Cloud ne croyait pas qu'il serait capable de les arrêter. Il baissa les yeux vers le sol, ne voulant pas regarder Zack.

**« - Vivre. »**

Cloud grogna légèrement.

Zack se redressa subitement et saisit les mains de Cloud. **« - Regarde-moi. »**

Il leva les yeux avec hésitation et croisa le regard de Zack. **« - Tu dois continuer ta vie et la vivre pleinement, okay ? Pense au collier, okay ? Il signifie 'la vie' et je veux que tu en ais une après mon départ… »**

Cloud fit un signe de tête, levant une main jusqu'à son collier. **« - Ils disent… ils disent que tu as seulement qu'un mois. Dieu, un mois ce n'est pas assez long ! Je ne suis pas prêt à te laisser partir. »**

Zack sourit alors, tenant encore les mains de Cloud, bien que la prise n'était pas forte. **« - Hé, j'ai entendu une fois une citation et c'était quelque chose comme ça : 'je crois que l'imagination est plus importante que la connaissance… le mythe est plus puissant que l'histoire… les rêves sont plus puissants que les faits… l'espoir triomphe toujours de l'expérience… le rire est la cure pour les chagrins et l'amour est plus fort que la mort'. Je crois que ce que cet homme essayait de dire, c'est qu'aussi longtemps que toi et les autres continuez à m'aimer, je ne partirais jamais, Cloud. Je ne te quitterais jamais. Seulement, tu ne me verras plus pendant quelques temps, c'est tout. »**

**« - 'Je suis prêt à rencontrer mon Créateur. Quant à savoir s'il est préparé à l'épreuve de me voir, c'est une autre histoire'… Wiston Churchill. » **Chuchota Cloud, jouant avec la main de Zack, souriant légèrement. **« - Je crois que c'est ce qui va se passer pour toi. »**

Zack rigola, un rire fort vibrant de bonne santé qui apporta un peu de chaleur en Cloud.

**« - C'est l'idée. Ne sois plus triste maintenant, nous avons encore quelques temps à passer ensemble. Il va falloir que tu m'achètes des fleurs, c'est ce que tous les petits-amis sont supposé faire. Dieu sait que cet endroit a besoin d'un peu de couleur. »**

Cloud rigola légèrement. **« - Comment se fait-il que dans les pires situations imaginable, tu puisses me faire rire ? »**

**« - C'est parce que je suis stupéfiant. » **Répondit simplement Zack.

* * *

**« - As-tu peur ? »**

**« - Hm ? »**

**« - As-tu peur de mourir… ? »**

Zack arrêta de feuilleter son magazine pour regarder Cloud qui était assit sur une chaise près de son lit d'hôpital. Zack était ici depuis une semaine maintenant et Cloud venait le voir chaque jour. Sa famille était constamment là également et Zack leur en était reconnaissant. Ça lui faisait du bien, disaient les docteurs. Il avait seulement perdu toute sensation dans sa main droite durant quelques temps puis c'était ensuite revenu, ça s'était produit quand il n'était pas là, mais sa mère était près de lui.

**« - … Ouais, je suis vraiment effrayé. » **Répondit-il, en reportant son attention sur son magazine.

**« - … crois-tu au paradis ? »**

Zack regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre et soupira. **« - Peut-être… je ne sais pas. Je voudrais qu'il y ait quelque chose là-bas, une sorte d'aventure… » **Cloud sourit. Zack pensait toujours vivre une aventure, même face à la mort. **« - Mais… je ne pense pas vraiment que ça le sera. Je suppose que je serais bientôt fixé, hein ? »**

Cloud baissa les yeux et poussa un profond soupir en se passant une main dans les cheveux. **« - Je pense que oui… »**

Il ferma les yeux et se prit la tête dans les mains, essayant de faire semblant que ce n'était pas réel. Pendant un moment, il le cru. Zack allait bien. Il lirait joyeusement son magazine et une personne viendrait les voir pour leur dire qu'ils pourraient partir maintenant. Qu'ils pouvaient foutre le camp loin de cet endroit, et ne plus jamais revenir. Cloud organiserait alors ce qu'ils feraient du reste de leur temps… mais il revint à la réalité en entendant Zack pousser un petit grognement. Il leva rapidement la tête vers son petit-ami pour voir son air confus et effrayé alors qu'il portait la main à son menton pour recueillir le sang qui commençait à couler.

Cloud fut à la porte en un instant, se précipitant dans le couloir. Il savait où trouver les infirmières maintenant, et alla les voir à la hâte. En rien de temps, ils furent de retour dans la chambre et l'infirmière prit tout en main. Elle tamponna rapidement le reste du sang de la bouche de Zack et l'apaisa en lui frottant le dos. Zack sembla rapidement se sentir mieux, mais Cloud ressentait un sentiment d'impuissance et d'inutilité. Il se tenait maladroitement debout au chevet de Zack, complètement vide.

**« - Hey, ça va ? » **Demanda Zack.

**« - Ouais, ouais je vais bien… je pensais juste. » **Murmura Cloud.

Zack fit un signe de tête et retourna à la lecture de son magazine.

**« - Hé, ça semble si jolie ! » **S'écria Zack. **« - Regarde, Olympe Air Lines organise une croisière commémorative spéciale. Ça semble vraiment fabuleux. O-lym-pe… yeh, je parie que ça doit être magnifique. J'aurais voulu voir à quoi ressemble l'océan. » **Zack était fier et heureux de sa découverte, et Cloud ne prit pas la peine de lui rappeler qu'il AVAIT déjà était là-bas, qu'il avait vécu les premières années de sa vie là-bas et qu'il aimait cette ville. Mais il n'avait plus assez d'énergie en lui pour continuer à apprendre le passé de Zack et la blessure et la confusion dans les yeux de son amant à chaque fois qu'il lui disait était toujours très dur a supporter.

Cloud s'approcha de la fenêtre et s'appuya contre le cadran. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, quand Cloud fut sûr que la page du magazine avait été tournée, on frappa doucement à la porte, et Cloud se retourna pour voir Aerith debout dans l'embrassure. Elle tenait un bouquet de lys blanc emballé dans un papier bleu avec un ruban rose noué autour. Elle sourit avec bienveillance en remarquant l'air fatigué du blond.

Elle s'avança dans la chambre, vers le lit de Zack, un grand sourire chaleureux aux lèvres dès que le brun leva les yeux vers elle. **« - Je t'ai apporté ça Zack, parce que je sais que tu n'en as pas d'autres pour l'instant et qu'elles sont tellement belles que je sais que tu les voudrais quand même, même si la pièce aurait été envahis de fleurs au point que tu ne puisses plus bouger. » **Fit-elle en riant un peu et posant les fleurs bien en vu, sans que Zack n'ait à trop tourner la tête. Elle plissa sa jupe et porta son attention vers Cloud.

**« - J'ai pensé aussi que tu aimerais aller prendre l'air dehors un petit moment Cloud et en profiter pour grignoter un peu. Je vais rester tenir compagnie à Zack. »**

**« - Oh c'est vraiment gentil, j'aime les gens qui m'apportent des fleurs. » **Fit Zack en souriant. **« - Mais puis-je d'abord demander… qui vous êtes ? »**

_**A suivre…**_


	15. Chapitre 14

**Sunday Afternoon's**

**Chapitre 14**

**By lemon-sprinkles**

Ce fut un dimanche après-midi que Zack décéda.

Cloud était assit à côté du lit de Zack, tenant sa main alors qu'il lisait un des livres préférés du brun, 'Beauté Noire', quand le cœur de Zack s'arrêta. Ça arriva si subitement que tout ce que Cloud put faire sur le moment, ce fut d'écouter le son du moniteur qui indiquait un cœur qui ne battrait plus jamais…

Peu importe combien Cloud souhaitait le contraire.

Cloud resta assit là, un sentiment d'engourdissement l'envahissant et aucune pensée lui venant à l'esprit. Une infirmière entra dans la chambre et débrancha doucement le moniteur cardiaque, coupant ce long son déprimant. Cloud avait entendu ce son dans beaucoup de films et d'émission télévision, un son qui n'avait rien signifiait pour lui à l'époque, mais qui signifiait beaucoup maintenant.

**« - Je suis terriblement désolée… » **Dit l'infirmière en regardant Cloud.

Le blond se leva lentement, le livre qui se trouvait sur ses genoux tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd. Il garda cependant sa main dans celle que Zack tenait.

**« - Si vous voulez, nous avons une pièce où vous pouvez allez et vous asseoir un… »**

**« - Deviendra-t-il froid ? » **Chuchota Cloud, presque comme un petit enfant. Il n'osait pas regarder l'infirmière dans les yeux, préférant fixer son épaule.

**« - Oui, dans un petit moment… » **Répondit-elle toujours avec une voix calme.

**« - Il… n'a pas ressenti de douleur… n'est-ce pas ? »**

**« - Non, pas du tout. »**

Cloud fit lentement un signe de tête.

Subitement, ils entendirent un sanglot étouffé venir de la porte. Cloud ne bougea pas quand le son résonna à ses oreilles. Il resta simplement immobile alors que la mère de Zack se précipitait dans la chambre, les larmes coulant le long de son visage alors qu'elle approchait du lit de son fils. Le père de Zack la suivit aussitôt, s'accrochant au montant du lit pour tenter de se soutenir alors que ses jambes menaçaient de céder.

Cloud ne pouvait pas les regarder. Pas ceux qui venaient de perdre tellement. Ils auraient dû être ici avec Zack quand c'est arrivé.

Cloud était sur le point de se perdre dans les bruits de sanglots déchirant provenant de l'autre côté du lit, quand il sentit une main chaude se posait sur son bras.

**« - Cloud… pourquoi ne pas venir avec moi ? »**

Cette voix… elle semblait familière… si apaisante. Cloud détourna son regard des draps du lit, pour regarde une fille… non… pas une fille… Aerith.

Oui, Aerith était là.

Cloud essaya de ne pas regarder Zack alors qu'il partait. Zack avait disparu, tout ce qui restait, c'était un corps… un corps qui ne serrerait plus Cloud dans ses bras, murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à ses oreilles. Mais il devait le voir, une dernière fois. Il regarda vers le visage désormais serein de Zack. Ses yeux étaient fermés, et si Cloud n'était pas au courant, il aurait dit qu'il dormait. Ces dernières semaines avaient été vraiment dures pour Zack. Il avait essayé de rester joyeux, et avait fait de grands efforts pour ça, mais Cloud pouvait voir que ça le fatiguait… mais maintenant, maintenant on aurait dit qu'il pouvait enfin se reposer… comme s'il était en paix.

Cloud sentait Aerith le tirait par le bras, et il détourna le regard du corps de Zack. Zack avait disparu…

**« - Il est parti… » **Murmura Cloud, d'une voix cassée, alors qu'Aerith le conduisait hors de la chambre et plus loin dans le couloir. **« - Il est… il ne reviendra pas… »**

Les sanglots de la mère de Zack, et le murmure de l'infirmière qui leur parlait calmement se faisait entendre depuis le couloir, mais tout cela résonnait sourdement aux oreilles de Cloud.

Aerith ne répondit pas quand elle entendit Cloud parlait, continuant à le tirer jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à l'extérieur.

C'était une belle journée.

Le soleil brillait, les oiseaux chantaient… et Cloud… Cloud était perdu.

Aerith tenait la main de Cloud alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le petit parc à côté de l'hôpital.

**« - Il est vraiment parti… » **Croassa Cloud alors qu'il se laissait tomber au sol. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ses sanglots secouant son corps entier. Aerith s'abaissa à son niveau et passa ses bras autour de lui, ses larmes trempant rapidement ses vêtements. Il serra Aerith contre lui, ses doigts s'accrochant fortement à ses épaules, menaçant de lui laisser des contusions, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne le remarqua.

**« - Je sais. » **Murmura-t-elle d'une voix chancelante alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

* * *

Les pieds de Cloud étaient fermement ancrés dans la terre, ses mains serrés devant lui, alors que la douce brise d'hiver ébouriffé ses cheveux. Il faisait froid et quelques personnes autour de lui frissonnaient mais lui, il ne prêtait pas attention à la douleur qu'il ressentait dans son corps qui protestait du froid et de l'immobilité.

_**« - Je me sens si mal pour la famille, il était si jeune. »**_

_**« - Le cancer… c'est une chose si horrible. Vous savez, je donne toujours mon argent à différente association pour le cancer. Vous voyez ces petites boites qui sont dans les magasins ? J'y mets toujours des pièces. »**_

Cloud regardait fixement la pierre tombale de Zack, essayant de ne pas écouter les conversations autour de lui. Pourquoi les gens croyaient-ils que c'était une réunion de discussion ? Ce n'était pas le moment pour parler des associations et des boites à pièce. C'était un moment pour se rappeler de ce qu'ils avaient perdu !

'_Zackary James Fair_

_1990 - 2007_

_Un fils chéri_

_Un ami dévoué_

_Le sourire jusqu'à la fin'_

Cloud lisait ses mots encore, et encore, et encore… ça faisait bizarre. Si quelqu'un connaissait Zack, ils savaient qu'il aimait sourire.

Zack n'était pas enterré en fait. Il n'y avait que quelques cendres qui avaient été placé sous la pierre tombale, et Cloud savait que le reste de ses cendres seraient jeté à Olympia, dans un endroit où Zack avait longtemps vécu. Ses parents et sa grand-mère prendraient l'avion dans quelques jours.

_**« - Qui est ce jeune homme là-bas ? »**_

_**« - Oh, vous ne savez pas ? C'était l'amant de Zackary ! »**_

_**« - L'amant dites-vous ? Mais ce sont deux garçons ! »**_

_**« - Je sais, c'est scandaleux n'est-ce pas ? »**_

_**« -Enfin, le pauvre chéri a dû vivre des moments difficiles lui aussi. »**_

_**« - Humph, je suppose. Mais vous savez, Dieu ne laisse pas tout le monde allait aux cieux… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »**_

Cloud serra les poings et les enfonça dans ses poches, essayant de contrôler la rage qui bouillonnait en lui. S'il se serait écouté, il se serait levé pour montrer à ces deux femmes ce qu'était un vrai scandale, puis ensuite les frapper encore, et encore. Mais il ne pensait pas que la famille de Zack apprécierait vraiment que Cloud laisse sortir son chagrin et sa frustration sur les personnes venus assister au service funéraire.

Zack lui, il aurait trouvé ça amusant. Zack pouvait prendre toutes les situations à la légère. Cloud pouvait l'imaginer à cet instant, à ses côtés, un air malicieux sur le visage alors qu'il aurait passé un bras autour de la taille de Cloud. Il se serait ensuite pencher vers le blond et lui aurait déposé un baiser sur la joue tout en observant du coin de l'œil les réactions des femmes. Cloud lui aurait permit de faire ça parce que Zack était Zack, et il pouvait faire n'importe quoi quand ça concernait Cloud… il était particulier pour ça.

**« - Hé… »**

Cloud sentit quelqu'un s'installer à ces côtés.

C'était Reno.

**« - Salut. » **Répondit Cloud, lui lançant un bref regard avant de reporter son regard sur le nom de Zack sur la pierre tombale.

Cloud avait beaucoup de mal ces derniers temps à regarder les gens dans les yeux. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, peut-être que c'était parce qu'il était vraiment amoureux des yeux de Zack. C'était la première chose qu'il avait remarqué quand il était tombé amoureux de Zack. Ses yeux reflétaient toujours beaucoup de chaleur et d'amour… et les yeux des autres personnes lui paraissaient maintenant ennuyeux.

**« - Comment te sens-tu ? » **Demanda Reno en regardant les personnes rassemblaient. Apparemment, Reno avait beaucoup de mal à rester fixé sur quelqu'un plus de deux secondes.

Cloud prit un moment pour répondre, le regard toujours fixé sur la pierre tombale de Zack. **« - Aussi bien que l'on peut l'être dans ce genre de situation. Et toi ? »**

**« - A peu près pareil… »**

**« - Penses-tu que tu iras mieux ? » **Demanda Cloud.

**« - Ouais… ça prendra un moment, mais oui. J'ai quelques moyens de soutiens, donc c'est bon. »**

Cloud fit un signe de tête. Il avait vu Rude tenir la main de Reno un peu plus tôt, et ils se tenaient tous les deux très près l'un de l'autre. Il semblait qu'ils s'étaient finalement remis ensemble. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était une des choses que Zack aurait voulu voir avant de mourir.

_« C'est un peu tard maintenant. » _Pensa Cloud amèrement, mais s'interrompit rapidement. Il devrait être heureux pour Reno. Toute forme d'amour apporterait avec un peu de chance un peu de lumière sur le groupe. Dieu sait qu'ils en auraient besoin.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort de Zack et tout le monde avait été déprimé durant ces trois jours. Aerith, Reno, Sephiroth et Cloud étaient tous restés ensemble, aucun d'eux ne voulant rester seul très longtemps. Ils étaient restés plutôt tranquille, ne parlant pas beaucoup, mais c'était réconfortant de savoir qu'ils étaient encore tous là.

Cloud avait l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer à tout moment. Il avait pleuré, oh dieu, il avait pleuré. Il avait l'impression de passer son temps à pleurer maintenant, ou a essayé de ne pas pleurer. Il voulait céder… il voulait juste aller dormir et ne plus jamais se réveiller. S'endormir et voir Zack l'attendre… là avec les bras ouverts…

**« - Iras-tu mieux ? »** Demanda Reno timidement. Il regardait Cloud sombrait avec désespoir. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Chaque jour, Cloud semblait plus mal. Il était plus pâle qu'avant et il semblait ne pas dormir assez, ni manger beaucoup d'ailleurs.

Cloud ne répondit pas. Bien sûr, allait-il aller mieux ? Comment pourrait-il aller mieux ? La personne qu'il aimait ne reviendrait plus jamais. On ne va pas 'mieux' après ça.

**« - Ouais. »** Marmonna Cloud.

**« - Il t'aimait… il t'aimait vraiment. » **Dit finalement Reno en regardant Cloud.

Cloud se sentit vraiment très mal à ces paroles et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Alors il se détourna rapidement de Reno et parti dans une direction inconnue. Reno tenter d'arrêter Cloud, mais il se stoppa. Le blond avait juste besoin d'être seul un moment… n'est-ce pas ?

Cloud reçu de nombreux coups d'œil et entendit quelques appels, mais il continua à s'éloigner du cimetière, le regard noir fixé droit devant lui, ne prêtant aucune attention à ce qui était autour de lui. Son costume lui donnait chaud, et il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il arracha frénétiquement sa cravate et la jeta par terre, alors qu'il continuait à avancer vers sa destination inconnue.

Pourquoi Reno avait-il dit ça ? Cloud ne voulait pas penser à combien Zack l'aimait, il ne voulait plus penser à ce qu'il avait perdu… ça faisait trop mal.

Cloud trébucha sur une racine et tomba à genoux sous un arbre, les larmes lui brulant les yeux. il resta au sol, tremblant de colère, de chagrin et d'épuisement. Il poussa un puissant cri de colère et se mit a frapper le sol de ses poings.

**« - POURRQUOI M'AS-TU ABANDONNE ?! » **Hurla-t-il, faisant s'envoler quelques oiseaux qui étaient perché dans l'arbre. **« - POURQUOI ?! »**

Cloud s'effondra alors complètement. Les larmes coulaient lentement, mais la colère qu'il avait ressentit quelques instants plus tôt venait d'être remplacé par un sentiment de vide. Il resta là, les yeux fermés, écoutant le chant des oiseaux, et le passage occasionnel de quelques voitures dans la rue.

Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, Cloud rouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba sur un petit coléoptère noir, faisant son chemin à travers les feuilles mortes et les brins d'herbes. Ne devrait-il pas être en hibernation ?

**« - … Je ne pense pas que je pourrais le faire, Zack. » **Chuchota Cloud.

Il regarda avec désintérêt l'insecte se rapprochait de plus en plus jusqu'à ce qu'il trébuche sur un brin d'herbe, et tombe sur le dos. Ses petites pattes bougèrent frénétiquement, essayant désespérément de se remettre dans le bon sens.

**« - C'est tellement dur sans toi… »**

Le coléoptère continuait de se débattre.

Cloud poussa un profond soupir et tendit la main vers l'insecte, le poussant du doigt. Le coléoptère cessa immédiatement de bouger. Le blond bougea un peu et sentit quelque chose cognait contre sa poitrine. Il se redressa légèrement et porta la main à sa chemise pour entrer en contact avec quelque chose de dur.

Son collier.

Il le sortit de sous sa chemise et le porta à son visage, regardant le bijou et la façon dont l'argent brillait à la lumière du soleil, projetant un éclat brillant sur son visage. C'était si brillant… et pur. Cloud fut charmé par ça un moment et permit à son esprit de s'évader.

_« - Tu dois continuer ta vie et la vivre pleinement, okay ? Pense au collier, okay ? Il signifie 'la vie' et je veux que tu en ais une après mon départ… »_

La voix de Zack résonnait dans la tête de Cloud et le toucha au plus profond de lui. Zack voulait qu'il vive… il voulait qu'il fasse tout ce qu'il voulait dans la vie… tout ce que Zack ne pouvait plus faire maintenant.

Menez sa vie pleinement et toujours être heureux.

Cloud sourit légèrement, se souvenant de sa résolution du Nouvel An. **« - Tu as toujours eu le don de me tirer des promesses et me faire faire des choses que je ne veux pas vraiment faire… mais pourtant, quand je les fais, elles s'avèrent meilleures que prévu… »**

Cloud essuya ses larmes et se frotta les yeux. **« - Tu ne m'as pas vraiment abandonné… n'est-ce pas ? Tu es toujours là… juste… »**

_« Ou tu ne peux pas me voir. »_

Cloud sentit une brise chaude sur lui qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Il rigola légèrement et secoua la tête. **« - C'est cliché. »**

Cloud regarda le coléoptère et remarqua qu'il s'était remit sur ses pieds et s'éloignait aussi rapidement que possible de la grande chose rose qui avait essayé de l'écraser. Cloud observa un moment l'insecte avant de décider de se lever et essayé de voir où il était.

Alors il se figea.

Il était sous l'arbre où Zack venait toujours qu'il était triste… l'endroit où ils avaient partagé leur premier baiser. Cloud regarda l'arbre et sourit légèrement en se souvenant de comment il était tombé et comment Zack l'avait rattrapé, le tenant contre sa poitrine. Cloud tendit la main vers l'arbre et toucha l'écorce.

**« - Je vivrais pour nous deux. » **Chuchota Cloud, gardant une main sur l'arbre tandis que l'autre tenait son collier. Il tourna ensuite les yeux vers le coucher du soleil, sa lueur orange entourant Cloud de chaleur. **« - Demain est un nouveau jour… »**

_**A suivre…**_


End file.
